IV - Growing Old With You: I'll Stay Forever
by Katzmind
Summary: More than a week have passed since the gang got back from Mugi's villa and everyone is happy and satisfied with their love life - except for one couple. This time it's about Mio and Mugi's love story. As a couple, at first glance, everything seems all right between these two but the truth is they're not all right. They're just trying to be, what could be the problem?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **The first chapter! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The first time I met her was during our first year. _She's pretty_ , was the first thing that came to my mind because she really _is_. Nice long and silky blonde hair, white skin and deep blue eyes. When we became friends and spent our days together, I've learned more great and interesting things about her. Like how she can be both sophisticated and naïve at the same time, how she can be both mature and childish, how she can do everything so gracefully; she's kind, smart, caring, responsible, sensitive, funny and very talented – I'm simply amazed by her. She knows when to balance the time for play and the time for work, well, most of the time that is, but overall she's really great. When I'm anxious, she says the simplest words and yet they're enough to calm me down.

Then eventually, the time came when I realized I couldn't take my eyes off her anymore and I just want to be with her always. "Oh my god, I've fallen for her," I said to myself one night. I didn't want to believe it at first because we're both girls but I had no other explanation as to why my heart would always race when I see her, why I always feel happy and relaxed when I'm with her. And that was during our second year and now we're starting a new year as seniors. This spring I've decided that it's time – _I want to tell her how I feel_.

First day of school, and the nervousness is killing me. I didn't realize that confessing's really hard to do. I tried writing a letter the night before, thinking that I could put it in her shoe locker the next day but that didn't really work out. I always end up not being satisfied with the end product of my letter, it feels that I am not able to tell her how I _truly_ feel – it's lacking. I got really frustrated that I decided, _I'm just going tell her directly tomorrow._ So I said but when I saw her that morning all my confidence disappeared in an instant. It was so hard to talk to her; I didn't want her to notice so I kept my distance for a while. As we're walking to school, I'm already thinking of postponing my confession. _It's still spring tomorrow, right?_ I said to myself. For the first time of my life I felt embarrassed of my timidity.

We arrived in school and there was music playing from the music room. We had an idea who it was so we went up to check and there we saw Yui playing her guitar enthusiastically. She was playing "My Love is a Stapler", that song helped me remember the letters I wrote for Mugi last night and more importantly, it reminded me why I was writing them in the first place. Thanks to Yui I somehow got my confidence back. And so I waited for the right moment to tell her, it was hard because we still need to recruit new members – _If I could just have a few minutes with Mugi alone._ And just when I thought I'm never going to have that chance, Ritsu thought of that silly _'Operation Undercover'_ to spy on other clubs to know how they get new members. At first I assumed we'll go as a group, but Mugi suddenly suggested that the two of us would continue giving out fliers while they go with their spying mission. And who knew, Mugi herself would give the chance I've been waiting for. Finally, I'll be able to tell Mugi how I really feel and that really made me excited.

 **By the bulletin board outside the school building**

 _Nope I'm not excited anymore, I want to get out of here!_ I've been distributing fliers with Mugi for almost half an hour, I couldn't do it – my nervousness came back. I clearly didn't think of the possible outcomes if ever I did confess. _What if she'll think I'm weird, will she hate me or worse quit the band? I'm so stupid for not thinking this through!_

"Is everything alright, Mio-chan?" Mugi asked.

"Huh? U-Uh…yeah everything's fine," I answered forcing a smile so she won't worry, then I remembered we're wearing our animal costumes. Smiling was useless.

"Are you nervous about something, perhaps?"

"Me? No, of course not. Why would I be? What made you think that?"

"Well because I can see your hands really shaking while holding those pieces of paper."

"Eh?! Well…this is – "

"U-Um…excuse me…," a blushing junior suddenly interrupted, "A-Akiyama-senpai…?"

"Yes?" I responded. _Wait, she knew I'm the horse?_

"U-Um…Here!" she suddenly handed me a pink envelop, bowed and then ran away as soon as I took it.

"H-Hey! Wait!" I called out but she didn't return. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it, of course," Mugi said, "…it's a love letter for you after all."

"Eh?! L-Love letter?" _How lucky…she was able to write her feelings._

"Your fans really love you, don't they?"

"I don't even know why…"

"What do you mean you don't know? It's because you're cool, smart, pretty and a great bassist," she confidently praised.

"What are you talking about Mugi? That's not true, you're actually all those things not me."

She giggled then said, "Thanks but you're more of those things since you're the one who have fans that loves you – "

" _I love you_ ," I suddenly said.

Mugi didn't say anything afterwards and it made me wonder for a sec then that's when I realized that I just confessed. The three words that I have been trying to say all this time just came out of me out of nowhere – it caught both of us off guard. It made me drop all the fliers I was holding due to shock. We just stared at each other and the fact that I couldn't see the reaction on her face is torturing me. _Is she mad? Is she happy? Is she sad?_

"What?" she finally said after almost a minute of silence.

"H-Huh? What?"

"What did you say Mio-chan?"

"N-Nothing!" I immediately answered and hurriedly gathered the fliers I dropped.

"No you said – "

"Man! I wonder if we'll get new members this year," I tried to change the subject; desperately hoping that she'll go with it.

"Huh? Wait Mio-cha – "

"It'd be nice if we'll have another lefty bassist, right?"

"Mio-chan – "

"Oh but what if we'll get another drummer? Do you think we should we get another drum set?"

"Mio-chan plea – "

"I guess I'll talk to Sawako-sensei about it when that happens."

Little did I know, Mugi got a bit irritated from my continuous evasion of the subject. She suddenly grabbed my wrist and started dragging me. "W-Wait! Mugi! Where are you taking me?!" She didn't answer and just continued to pull me. _She's ridiculously strong!_ I thought as I tried to break free. After a number of tries I gave up and just let her drag me. _"A cat's pulling that horse, that's so funny."_ I heard someone say making me thankful that they don't know my face. After a while, I became aware of where Mugi might be taking me.

 **Behind the school gym**

Mugi stopped walking and quickly faced me. "Mio-chan I will not let you go until you tell me again what you said." There was already no escaping it so I decided to just do it, it _is_ what I've hoping to accomplish afterall. But, like a broken record, all I managed to say was, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

Mugi suddenly put her hands, or at that moment paws, on my shoulders, snapping me out of my panic then took off the cat head and the paws. Immediately, I noticed that her face is all red – _was the costume that hot?_ She then slowly took mine off and just looked at me for a while. Mugi's actions started to confuse me, and it became more puzzling when she suddenly came closer and gently held my face.

"U-Um…M-Mugi…?" _She's too close…TOO CLOSE…!_

"Mio-chan…I want you to calm down and just tell me," Mugi said in a low voice.

I can feel her warm breath on my lips, "H-Hold on a minute Mugi! W-Why the heck are you so close – "

"I'll tell you after you answer my question…"

After hesitating, I tried again. "I…I…I…"

Mugi waited patiently while intensely looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, they were so mesmerizing that it's making it harder for me to speak and just want to look at them more.

"I…said…I l-love…you," I finally said it and my heart's really racing I can barely breathe. This time it's not because of my nervousness but because Mugi's right there standing so close to me – the closest she has ever been. I can feel my face getting warmer by the second.

Afterwards, she looked surprised. _Did she make the same look earlier while inside the costume?_ Then she asked me, "Really? Are you sure? You're not just confused or anything?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sure…I…I-I've been feeling this way s-since 2nd year."

She smiled again and it made me more confused. _What's going on? I can't tell what she's thinking._ I was going to ask her again when she said, "I'm so happy."

"Huh?" _By any chance, did she misunderstand me?_ "W-Wait Mugi. The _love_ I mean is – "

"I know."

"Eh…?"

"Now I think it's time for me to answer _your_ question. Why I'm this close you ask?"

I wait for any words she was going say next but she didn't say any. Instead I noticed she was slowly getting closer and closer. _Wait!...Is she?!...Wait! H-Hold on!_ And all of a sudden, she pressed her lips to mine. At that moment, all I could feel are my racing heart and Mugi's soft lips. They're warm and sweet, probably from the cake we ate earlier. The kiss went on for a long period of time, or at least that's what it felt like, that I'm lost in it. And after an eternity, she pulls away and said, "…so that I could kiss you." My mind couldn't keep up with what's happening that I ended up passing out after she said that.

I opened my eyes later and I noticed I was lying underneath a tree still behind the school gym. I didn't know how long I was out but my mind was a mess when I remembered what happened, I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. But then I saw Mugi smiling down on me and quickly realized I was lying on her lap and it wasn't a dream.

"GYAAAH!" I panicked and suddenly got up on my feet only to fall back down after split second.

"Mio-chan! Careful," Mugi said as she caught me, "…you shouldn't just get up like that. It'll make you dizzy."

"T-Thanks," I said as I slowly stand back up while holding my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say, I took my time to process everything. And it seems Mugi's waiting for me to say something. What she did made me too shy to face her but after such along awkward silence, I finally managed to say something. "U-Um Mugi…? Why did you k-k-kiss me?"

I saw her blush then giggle before saying, "Because I love you too."

"Eh?"

"I said because I love you too."

"H-Huh?! A-Are you joking?!"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're saying it as if it's nothing!"

"It's true Mio-chan. The truth is I…I was planning to tell you today no matter what. That's why I suggested that we'd distribute fliers while Ricchan and the others do their thing so I could get you alone."

 _She's been thinking of confessing to me too?_

"I was literally going tell you I love you when you suddenly beat me to it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I was so nervous but it's really a great relief to know that you feel the same way Mio-chan."

 _That's right…she said she feels the same way…she loves me too…the way I love her._ A smile nervously crosses my lips without me knowing. The girl I love said she loves me too, after so long I was finally able to take it in and I felt so excited. "Mugi…I…I didn't know…"

"Me too but we know now," she happily said. The blush she had on her face was still there.

"I'm…I'm so happy I honestly don't know what to say," I said very certain that I have the bigger smile between us.

"Then will you say you love me again?" she said smiling very sweetly at me.

"Eh?!" I felt my whole face burn up, it was embarrassing for me to say it again.

"Come on, you already said it twice."

After hesitating for a bit, I gave in. "I…I love you Mugi."

She hugged me and said, "I love you too Mio-chan."

Hearing her say it made me really happy. _Her hair smells nice_ , I thought as I hugged her back. "Say Mugi…?"

"Hm?" she said and looked at me.

"C-C-Can we…k-kiss a-again?" I blushed heavily as I asked. I couldn't get enough of it and wanted to feel her lips again.

Without saying anything, she smiled and just leaned in for a kiss.

Feeling her soft lips on mine once again as we hold each other close felt so wonderful. And I was sure that it was longer than the first one before we pulled away.

She laughed a little when we looked at each other and said, "Your face is so red."

"Eh?! Well yours too."

"So does this mean we're girlfriends now?"

"I-I think so…"

"Should we tell them?"

"Huh?! NO!...I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I just want this for ourselves for now."

"I understand. Either way, as long as we're together it's fine."

"Mugi…"

"Come on. Let's go back Ricchan and the others might be done with spying the other clubs."

"I'm sure they didn't learn anything."

So we got our animal heads back on and decided to keep it on since we couldn't stop blushing. _If Ritsu sees this she definitely wouldn't let it go_. We went back by the bulletin board first to see if the fliers I dropped are still there before going back to the clubroom. When we got back we both tried our best to act normal and thankfully we we're able to do it without any of them suspecting anything.

* * *

 ***PRESENT***

 **Clubroom**

"So that's how we got together," I said before zipping my bag close and getting ready to go home.

"Eh? Yui and Nodoka's confession was more exciting," said Ritsu.

"We didn't do it to entertain you!"

"But Mio-senpai it's a good thing that you to patch things up with Ritsu-senpai when she got mad at for keeping your relationship a secret," Azusa commented.

"Yeah I made up for it by spending time with her during the Summer Festival. Really, she's such a child."

"Because I _am_ one!"

"Okay! Thanks for waiting, I'm done cleaning the cups let's go home," Mugi said while wiping her hands dry.

"Mio are we going to walk home together?" Ritsu asked.

"Ah no, Mugi and I have plans today."

"Got it. Looks like it's us three then," Ritsu said to Yui and Azusa.

When we got out the school gate, the three of them already went ahead while Mugi and I went on the other direction. I was going to help her buy some ingredients for a new pastry she wants to try baking. As we walked she suddenly held my tight and when I looked at her I saw her smile at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Being with her for more than 6 months I can already tell if her smile is genuine or not.

"I was just thinking about that story you told them."

"Oh that? It's fine Mugi."

"I'm really sorry Mio-chan."

"Don't be silly Mugi. I told you it's fine, we already talked about this."

"Still I'm really sorry Mio-chan..."

"Mugi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mio-chan."

"And that's all I need to know. So stop apologizing already, okay? I'm very happy and thankful for what we have right now. That's better than none at all, it really _is_ fine Mugi."

"R-Right. Okay, if you say so Mio-chan," is what she said and continued to smile but it also remained unreal.

 _That's right, it's fine...I'm fine with it._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Finally, finally, finally an update. To those who have been waiting I apologise if it took so long. I was working on this during the holidays till New Year's eve then last January I got really sick for two weeks. After I got better I had a mental block next...such is life. And to those who followed and added this story to their fave list thank you I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Anyway, I finally finished chapter 2 and it's very long so I divided it into 4 parts. Also, just a heads up. I actually did something new [for me] and challenged myself in this one, it's already in my plan to do it even before I started Mio and Mugi's story so it's not something I thought of out of the blue. I guess it's one of the reasons why I had a mental block.**

 **Right, so anyway, chapter 2.a I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Sunday morning, the only day off we have, I was planning to do some serious catching up with the lessons we missed because of what happened two weeks ago at Mugi's villa. And just when I was about to open my notebook I received a call from Ritsu. I answered even after knowing that it'll be just nothing, however, when she spoke I immediately knew I was wrong.

"Mio…," Ritsu said sounding very troubled.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You got to help me please…"

"What is it?!" I started to panic after she said she needed help.

"Meet me at the mall entrance in an hour," she said.

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"I'll tell you later when you get there." Then she hung up.

Being clueless and worried about my best friend's safety and welfare, I didn't waste any time. I quickly changed my clothes and made my way to the mall. And when I got there, I was 5 minutes early. I took out my phone to call Ritsu without even catching my breath first when I saw Mugi and the rest nearby.

"Mugi…!" I called out as I approached them.

"Ah! Mio-chan you're here," Mugi said looking excited.

"Huh? Did Ritsu call you guys too?"

"Ricchan called all of us," Yui said while eating her ice cream.

"Why? Is something wrong with her? Well not that there's nothing wrong with her, but is she in trouble or something?"

"Trouble? What are you talking about senpai?"Azsua asked looking at me confusingly.

"Huh? But…she called me and said she needed help, right?"

"Yeah," seeing Yui nod innocently made me realize that there's something wrong or rather _nothing_.

Mugi, being the lovable and kind person that she is, clung on to my arm and said, "Calm down Mio-chan. Ricchan just wanted help in choosing a gift for Mika-chan."

"What?!"

And speak of the devil Ritsu arrived right on time. "Yo! Thanks for coming guys!" she happily waved at us.

I quickly turned around and glared at her fiercely.

"Eh?! Mio? What's wro – GYAAAHAH!"

Hitting her hard on the head felt great, "You made me worry you _idiot!_ I thought you were in serious trouble! Don't just hang up after talking like you're in distress or something!"

"M-My deepest a-apologies M-Mio-sama…," she struggled to say while lying on her face on the ground.

"For goodness sake. So what's with this all of a sudden?"

"Well you see," she started as she stood up, "…December 25 is just 2 months away and – "

"You made me abandon my studies just to help you buy a Christmas present for Mika which isn't due for _2 months_?!"

"You don't understand, it's not just a Christmas present but also a birthday present. I know it's still too early but somehow I feel a little pressured, you know? It's two occasions in one so…," she said blushing while looking away.

It's the first time I've seen Ritsu prepare for something ahead of time. _If only she'd do that in her studies and in practice as well_ , I thought.

"Eh? That's boring," Yui said, "…that means she'd only get one present in a year."

"She'll still receive 2 presents Yui-senpai, depending on the giver."

"Well come on, we better start looking now so I can go back to studying. I have a feeling we'll spend hours in searching for the right present," I said to them.

"Really?! Thank you Mio!" Ritsu said and hugged me.

"Yeah yeah, now let go idiot."

And so our search begins. We searched the whole mall from ground to top floor, checking every shops and boutiques in the place – not missing a single store. After 3 hours, we haven't bought anything and decided to stop at a fast food to have a little break.

"I'm sooo tired," Yui said after she flops into the chair then taking a big bite on her burger.

"Ritsu-senpai, have you ever thought about asking Mika-senpai what she wants?" Azusa asked before drinking her soda.

"I did but then that wouldn't be a surprise anymore!" Ritsu answered feeling a bit frustrated. "Mio, Mugi's birthday was last July right? What did you give her?"

"Eh?!" that question made my face turn scarlet red. I remember that day very well and I don't think I'll ever forget it even after I die. "W-Why would you want to know?! That has nothing to do with your present for Mika…"

"Oh come on, it might help me have an idea on what to give – "

"NO NO NO NO! It will most definitely not give you the idea you need!"

"What are you so worked up about? I bet you messed up didn't you, hmm~?" Ritsu teased but after seeing me unresponsive and just sitting on my chair already overheating from blushing, she turned to ask Mugi instead. "Say Mugi, what did Mio give you on your birthday?"

Mugi blushed as well but she was more composed than I am when she answered, "Well, the truth is she gave me something very precious on my birthday."

"Is it a jewelry?" Ritsu asked.

"Nope."

"Is it cake?!" Yui excitedly guessed.

"Yui-senpai could you not think about food for once?"

Mugi giggled and said, "No, it's not cake."

"Then what is it?"

"It's – "

"Wait! Mugi…?!" I was afraid she'd tell them.

She held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile before she faced our friends and said, "It's something only _she_ can give and it's not something you can buy anywhere – her _time_."

Yui and Azusa smiled at Mugi after being able to relate to her sentiment.

I can especially understand Yui's reaction since I was one of the witnesses of her sufferings when Nodoka was too busy with her work but as for Azusa, I haven't really seen her and Ui have trouble with time. Then again, when you're with the one you love you'll never get enough of them and just want to stay by their side all the time. Come to think of it, I don't really know how Ui and Azusa got together, all I know is they started going out last spring like us. _Maybe I'll ask her next time._

"That didn't really help me at all!" But I can also understand Ritsu's discontent with Mugi's answer, even if you're with the love of your life you still want to give them something to show your love. "I need to think of something," Ritsu's stress is already showing.

"Senpai I think Mika-senpai will like whatever you'll give as long as it's from you. If you want you guys could have a date at a place she really likes to go," Azusa said.

"That's right Ricchan, as for me, I'll cook for Nodoka-chan again. And since her birthday is on December 26, a day after Christmas, I'll cook her two meals," Yui proudly said.

"Is that even safe?" Ritsu asked worried about Yui's cooking skills.

"Yeah! I've done it before anyway."

"You have?!"

"Anyway, Ricchan why don't you get her something on Christmas eve then take her somewhere on Christmas day?" Mugi suggested.

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea. Then maybe I'll go for that."

"So what will you get her?" Yui asked feeling curious.

"Definitely something that has a volleyball. Let's go back to the sports shop again."

"What?! That's on the top floor and the opposite side of the building from where we are!" I reminded still feeling tired.

In the end, I didn't have any choice and, thankfully, Ritsu was able to find something good, a heart necklace with a volleyball inside it and can be customized. Ritsu took the opportunity and had them engrave something, I didn't see what she had them write but I pretty much have an idea of what it is. After finishing what we need to do, we finally get to go home. Except for me since I'll be walking Mugi to the station first.

"I really thought you'll them earlier," I said still very thankful that Mugi didn't tell our friends about her birthday with me.

"Mio-chan you're such a worrywart. Of course I won't tell them, it's something that's exclusively for us – our precious time together."

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **July 4 (Saturday)**

It's two days after Mugi's birthday, I was really planning on giving her a present but she stopped me a month before. Instead, she told me to come at a party for her at her house prepared by her relatives since her parents aren't around. It goes without saying that it made me really nervous because I've never been to Mugi's mansion _,_ or _"just an ordinary house"_ according to her _,_ to a party in my whole life and meet her family. I'm not really good with big crowds; I don't like the feeling of being surrounded by people I barely know for hours, it's very stressful. But this time I've made an exception; it _is_ Mugi's birthday after all so I said yes. It's the first time I'll be celebrating it with her without our friends. And thankfully, I'm not attending a formal party, so that's one less worry for me; I'll be comfortable in my ordinary t-shirt and jeans.

As I was riding the train to Mugi's station that afternoon, it was packed with people on their way home and I was lucky to get a seat. Beside me was a student, around my age, talking with her friend. They were talking about their dates with their boyfriends last weekend and I couldn't help but listen because they described how delicious the food was at the cafés and restaurants they ate at, how lovely and fun the theme parks they went to, how good the movies they watched, etc. therefore made me interested. _Maybe I could take Mugi there as well_ , I thought to myself as I listened. I wanted to take down all of it but I didn't want them to think I'm listening; _this is a test of memory_.

My stop is at the last station and it seems that it's the same with the two girls beside me so I was able to learn more. Their conversation about their dates was both cute and romantic in my opinion, it gave me a lot of ideas for our next date. The topic was indeed interesting until, the other one started to talk about what she and her boyfriend did on the night of their date at a love hotel. _What the heck?!_ I was surprised with the sudden shift of topic and I don't think I want to hear that part of her story, but I had nowhere to go since the train was too crowded. I somehow panicked when she started talking and I had no choice but to hear everything. Despite talking in a low voice I can still hear them and I bet so can the people standing in front them. I see no problem if one wants to talk about such topic with a friend; _but please wait until you guys are alone or at least use some censorship in your words while in public!_ I wanted to yell out to her since I'm feeling uncomfortable already but in the end I couldn't.

 _Is it just me or is this train running too slow?_ It was hard for me not to listen since they were the only ones talking. I wanted to get off already or distract myself by playing games or listening to music in my phone but due to the crammed train car I'm in, my cellphone's squeezed tight in my pocket – I was trapped. And worse, her friend seems to be innocent like me and the girl was nice enough to give a straightforward explanation every time her friend got confused, so I was learning _a whole lot_ and for once, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I was amazed at how detailed she was in her story. She described how good her boyfriend was with his hands, how he touched her in all the right places and where he kissed her with considerable degree of precision – I can already picture everything; _it's like I'm watching porn in my head._ I'm also surprised that her innocent friend seems to be fine with it; _maybe she's used to it?_ I said to myself.

My face was already beet red from all the words I'm hearing for the first time and from the ones that I didn't know could have a double meaning, I'm starting to get dizzy from blushing so much. _"Heh~ how exciting! It makes me wonder how my boyfriend is like in bed? Do you think he'll make his move soon?"_ the other one asked which made me wonder myself and think about Mugi; _I wonder how she – wait! What am I thinking?!_ I curse my curiosity and imagination sometimes. I should know better than think about lewd things. _"You guys are dating so whether you like it or not you'll get there eventually,"_ the girl said to her friend and I have to admit that she has a point. _B-But I don't think I can! I don't think I can even look at her with nothing on…though I have seen her nude during the trips we had before with our friends but that's different!...Waaah! Now I can't stop thinking about our bath times together! Let me off this train!_

At long last, I arrived at the station and saw Mugi waiting for me. The travel time took only 15 minutes but it felt like an eternity. When I saw Mugi by the entrance it was difficult for me not to think about what I heard and instantly have my imagination run wild, fortunately I was able to shake it off before I got out.

"Mio-chan!" she excitedly approached.

"O-Oh…Mugi…," I said weakly.

"What's wrong? You look pale? Are sick?"

"Ah n-no…being in a crowded place for so long made me a bit d-dizzy," I said still hearing the conversation of my seatmates in my head.

"You must've had an exhausting _ride…"_

 _Ride…_

"Then let me buy you some _juice_."

 _Juice…_

"Just wait here I'll – "

"No!...er…I mean it's okay Mugi. I just need to walk this off so let's get going."

"Oh okay, if you say so. I'm so happy that you're going to my party later Mio-chan, I've been _excited_ all week."

 _Excited…_

"Knowing how you don't like parties so much I'm just so glad you still _came for me_."

 _C-Came…_

"Say Mio-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah…," _those simple words used to be so normal to me until I got on that train 15 minutes ago._

I tried to get my mind off from everything I heard in the train during our walk to Mugi's place. She asked me to come a few hours before the party because she wanted to give me a tour of her _"ordinary house"_ , which I don't really mind. And when we arrived, her so-called house was bigger than I expected. I've seen some mansions before but hers was just too overwhelming; _it looks like a hotel_ , I said to myself. And the sight of it immediately made me forget about that obscene topic I heard. It's hard to believe that only a family of three lives in such a huge place. I literally had no words for it. The design seems to be European inspired and from the tall gate outside, I can already see a _wide_ motor court and the large front porch.

A number of guards greeted us as we entered through the gate and it took us probably 10 minutes just to get to the front door from the gate, it's that big or maybe I was just too busy being dazzled by the size of Mugi's property while walking. The doors were opened and again we were greeted, this time, by their two butlers and maids. Once more, I had no words to exactly describe the how breathtaking the whole place was especially when I saw the grand double staircase and the huge crystal chandelier that they had right in front of me. Luxurious and expensive looking furniture everywhere; _it's like I'm in a castle,_ I thought to myself as I looked around. Mugi came in and I hesitated, I feel like I'll just ruin the clean, shiny and mirror-like floor. But Mugi pulled me inside after calling me _silly_. Once inside, I can immediately sense that I'm out of place.

"Madame, allow me to carry your bag for you," one of the butlers said to me. I panicked because no one has ever talked to me like that before, I didn't know how to respond and I don't think simple words like _"Thank you"_ is a proper answer. But Mugi said those exact words on my behalf after seeing me struggle to give a response. Afterwards, I gave him my bag and Mugi asked him to bring it to her room. When that's settled, Mugi excitedly started my tour.

Her house has 4 floors including the basement where they have a wine cellar. On the ground floor they have a two-floor library with books from all over the world, a salon where parties and other events are usually held, a breakfast room adjacent to a beautiful garden where the family have their breakfast, dining room, family room where Mugi and her parents just sit down in front of the fireplace and talk, a living room, 3 large bedrooms with a full and half bathroom each to accommodate all their servants. There's a gourmet kitchen, 3 half bathrooms for the guests and a gallery where art works and sculptures made by her mom are placed. At the back, there was a terrace, a large garden with a fountain in the middle, a fish pond and a conservatory where they grow plants that aren't found in this country or continent, while two 3-car garages are found out front.

Next, she took me to the second floor or what they like to call the _entertainment area_. There was a room full of aquarium of turtles, a gym, a spa room, another gallery this time for photographs of landmarks and beautiful sights that her mom took from the countries they visited. There's also a home theater, billiard and game room, another gourmet kitchen, laundry room, music room composed of different kinds of instruments where Mugi and her dad play music and lastly an infinity pool. After touring the entertainment level, I need some time to breathe and take everything in. I need to keep in mind that I'm in a house not a resort. _If Ritsu and Yui were here they'd probably wish they could multiply their bodies so they could try and see everything all at once._

Ten minutes later, we proceeded to the top floor where the bedrooms are located. The master's bedroom took almost half of the whole 4th floor while Mugi's room is half as big as her parents' and five other normal guest rooms with full bathroom each were found there as well. And after two hours, my tour came to an end. After everything I saw, my reaction to all of it is still the same – _speechless._

"You have an insanely huge house Mugi," I said as I fell on the couch in her room feeling tired.

"I know," Mugi said while pouring us some tea, "…it actually feels bigger when my parents aren't here."

 _That's right, she's alone in this big mansion all the time._

"I rarely have friends come over because of too many occasions that are held in our house, that's why I'm really happy that you're here, Mio-chan. Thank you."

I went to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and just hugged her tight from behind. "You don't need to thank me, I'll come over as much as you want me to," I said.

"I can't do that to you, my house is too far away from yours," she said as she held my hands.

"Of course you can. I'll come over whenever you want me to."

"I'd really like that, thank you Mio-chan."

"Didn't I say that you don't need to thank me?"

"Then how about, I love you Mio-chan?"

"That's better, I love you too – "

 _*Knock* *Knock*_ "Excuse me Tsumugi-ojousama," one of the butlers knocked.

"Yes. What is it Al-chan? Come in."

"Pardon my intrusion ojou-sama," he said and entered the room, "I would just like to inform you that all the preparations for your party are finished and the guests will begin to arrive in 15 minutes."

"Good work, thank you Al-chan."

"My pleasure ojou-sama. Then excuse me," the middle-aged man said as he bowed then left the room.

"Mio-chan? How did get all the way over there, by the window?" Mugi asked after seeing me several meters away from her.

"I-I'm sorry when I heard someone knocked my body just moved on it's own."

She chuckled and said, "Don't worry Mio-chan, no one will enter my room when I'm here and without my permission."

"I-I see. By the way Mugi, you call your butler _Al-chan_?"

"Yes. It's short of Alfred. He's been with my family and taking care of me since I was a baby."

"Oh that's amazing. Then who's the other one?"

"His son, Alex. Al-chan's wife, Keiko is the head maid."

"Heh~ their loyalty is amazing. Even their son chose to become your butler."

"I heard their family have been serving the Kotobuki family for years."

"W-Wow…" _I thought those kind of stories only exists in mangas or animes._

"Now, let's go downstairs Mio-chan and help me greet the guests."

"G-G-Guests?...T-The p-p-party…," I said with a shaky voice, feeling nervous once again.

"Don't worry Mio-chan. Not many people will come and it'll just be a simple party, I made it so because I'm sure you don't like things like formal parties. Plus, I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Mugi really knows how to calm me down; her words were very reassuring, that is, until the party started. Everything is the complete opposite of what Mugi said. She introduced me to her aunts, uncles, cousins, family friends and other acquaintances. I don't know how many hands I shook and how many times I bowed to someone, I lost count after 157 – that's a lot of people. Also, despite it being an informal party I'm easily spotted as the _odd one out_. I don't think the word _casual_ is in the vocabulary of these people or maybe they have a different understanding of such word – none of the things Mugi said happened. Except for one, she didn't leave my side until the party was over. _That's enough for me_. The party ended pretty late and I already missed the last train back home. So my mom told me to just spend the night at Mugi's and come home the next day. An idea we greatly welcomed because it'll give us a chance to spend more time together. Also, since it's a Saturday, we have a day off the next day so we won't have to worry about school.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **On to the next one! :D**


	3. Chapter 2b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 2.b**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Mugi's bedroom**

After the party, Mugi and I had the whole place to ourselves so we played around at the entertainment area for 2 and half hours before heading back to her room. Once again, after taking a nice and relaxing bath prepared by Mugi, I slumped into her couch, feeling more tired than before. I didn't pay much attention to what Mugi's bathroom looks like anymore because I'm sure it's great and I'm too exhausted to feel excited by it. I was so worn out that I didn't realize that I already dozed off and only to be woken up by a kiss on the lips a few minutes later.

"Sorry Mio-chan. You were so adorable I couldn't resist the temptation to kiss you," she said smiling at me while kneeling beside the couch.

I smiled back and said, "It's okay, I don't mind at all."

"You look so tired."

"Well I was," I said as I sat up then fixed the pink PJ's Mugi lent me before moving down to the floor to sit beside her. "…but thanks to that kiss I don't feel as tired anymore."

Mugi smiled happily and rested her head on my shoulder. "Look we have matching PJ's."

"You have two pink pajamas?"

"Yup because it's your favorite color," she excitedly said.

 _She really is like a child sometimes._ "You don't seem to be tired at all," I pointed out as I put my arm around her.

"Hmmm…I guess I'm used to it. We always have something going on in this house that it has become normal. Also, it's because you're here, this is the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad you're happy. By the way, thanks for staying by me earlier at the party."

"You don't have to thank me Mio-chan."

"A payback?" I chuckled then said, "…then how about, I love you?"

"That's better. I love you too," she said and smiled so beautifully.

Afterwards she started laughing and got me curious, "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing I just remembered how you cute you were when you confessed to me. You had so much trouble saying _'I love you'_ three months ago and now you're saying them just fine."

"Hey, confessing was not easy."

"I know, but you were able to beat me to it."

We continued to have an hour more of random conversations before we decided to go to bed. Since the moon's full that night and the sky was clear, Mugi left the curtains open to have the moonlight serve as our nightlight, "I thought maybe you don't like the dark," she said after turning the lights off. I couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness for I _am_ still a bit scared of the dark.

 _Her bed is so unreasonably huge_ , I thought to myself as I lay down on the king-sized Mugi lying on the bed beside me suddenly made my heart race. This is the first time we're sleeping together; just the two of us, and it's odd because I didn't think of anything weird with the idea of us sleeping together earlier after the party – considering it as just something normal. But when we're actually in bed already, it feels way different; _my heart is beating so fast just being next to her_. "Mio-chan what's wrong?" She caught me staring at her intensely while blushing. "N-Nothing," I said blushing even more as I turned and faced the other way; suddenly feeling too self-conscious.

I feel happy and tensed at the same time; _is it because we're in the same bed?_ And that's when the things I heard in the train and that _'certain'_ possibility could happen suddenly came to mind out of nowhere; _no, no, no, no, no! That's not going to happen! S-So what if we're sharing the same bed? It doesn't automatically mean we'll…wait! Why am I even thinking about it?! I'm not expecting that to happen! Anyway, I should just calm down and not think about sleeping with Mugi tonight…though I am…but I don't mean – Argh!_ I forced myself to stop thinking because I'm already confusing myself; _bottom line is nothing's going to happen period._ Mugi must've sensed my panic because she suddenly moved to me and embraced me from behind. She didn't say anything and just continued to hug me tighter – my body just got stiffer than before. _It's just a hug Mio…just a hug._

"Is it uncomfortable with me hugging you Mio-chan?" she asked so worriedly.

"No!" I answered quickly, "I-It's fine…really."

"Then is it the bed?"

"N-No…t-the bed's fine." _King-sized bed with a soft mattress, how can that be uncomfortable?!_

"Are you nervous perhaps because we're in the same bed?"

It took me some time before answering, "N-No…"

I jolted when I suddenly felt her hand slowly move up to my chest and she had it there for a few seconds. "Liar, I know when you're nervous plus your heart's beating so fast," she said.

I remained still and didn't say anything.

"I understand since this is the first time we'll be spending a night together, just the two of us, so it's making me a bit nervous too. But you know, I'm happy."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Say, Mio-chan will you face this way?" she asked.

A brief hesitation before I slowly turned to face her and look at her – she was just a few inches away.

She then took my hand and kissed it gently. "I love you Mio-chan," she said in a low voice, "…I really do."

That was the first time someone kissed my hand, it gave me goose bumps all over. My heart pounded even more and my face got redder when she said _'I love you'._ She said it with so much seriousness in her eyes. And instantly, like a magic spell, I forgot about everything else as I kept looking at her still feeling a bit surprised. I don't know why, but as I look at her I can't help but think, _she looks so lovely tonight_. Nice long and silky blonde hair, white skin and beautiful deep blue eyes; _I think I've fallen in love all over again._ She continued to hold on to my hand as I touched her face and said, "I love you Mugi," with as much earnestness while feeling her warm cheek on my palm. I watched her cheeks turn red and smile at me when I said those words; _so cute,_ I said. And, as if on cue, we both leaned in for a kiss.

 _I'll never get tired this,_ I said to myself as I concentrate on feeling her lips on mine. _It's just a kiss…we do it all the time,_ I reminded myself after _that_ possibility popped in my head again. And then, all of a sudden, I felt something else for the first time that shocked me more than Mugi's kiss on my hand. _H-Her tongue?!_ That new and unfamiliar sensation in my mouth paralyzed me for a moment. It was a brief experience before she pulled away and looked at me with worry to see what my reaction was and as if to ask if it's all right for her to do that. Indeed, it caught me by surprise but surprisingly it didn't bother me at all, in fact it felt nice and I want to feel it again. So I slowly moved in and did the same to her, letting her know that I wanted more of it.

I can feel her smile as I kiss her. After knowing I'm fine with it, her tongue danced freely in my mouth so softly and tenderly; _this is the first time we kissed each other so deeply and I can't get enough of it_ , I thought as I continue to kiss her the same way. She cupped my cheeks as our kiss became more passionate while I moved my hand down to her waist and pulled her in closer. She then released me after a while and looked straight into my eyes; confusing me as to why she suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay Mio-chan?" she asked me afterwards.

"Yeah," I answered then worriedly asked, "…why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not that. You weren't breathing."

"Eh?!" I realized she was right when I noticed I was panting heavily and catching some air. _I got so lost in our kiss._

"I think we should stop, I'm taking your breath away a little too much already," she laughed as she traced my lower lip with her thumb.

It's the first time we can get a chance to be completely alone together; _no friends with us, no other people, just the two of us…I want to take advantage of it, I want to keep kissing her, I still want to hold her, I don't want to sleep through this rare opportunity just yet._ The thought lingered in my mind for a bit; _I…huh? Why do I feel disappointed? What is this great amount of desire I have for Mugi?_

Mugi was about to move away when I held her in place and shyly said, "…more."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened, undoubtedly stunned with my unexpected response.

"C-Can we do it some more?" I asked.

She looked at me with a straight face then smiled sweetly afterwards before saying, "Only if you remember to breathe, okay? You almost made me worry."

I nodded like a little child who just got scolded and promised to behave from now on.

"You really like kisses don't you?" Mugi said as she moved even closer and wrapped her arms around my neck preparing to kiss me again. "You also asked for more that day we confessed to each other."

"W-Well it's 'cause your lips are…s-soft and they f-feel nice," I said feeling very embarrassed to say those things out loud.

She giggled and said, "Why thank you. You have a nice and soft pair of lips yourself Mio-chan."

"Really?"

"Yup," she said then went on to continue where we left off.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Next one! :D**


	4. Chapter 2c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 2.c :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The slow kisses from before started to get faster and more intense as we explored each other's mouths. _This is bad, I'm starting to get addicted;_ I said to myself. "Mmh…," we both started to moan in our kiss; _no_ , _we're not going there – I'm not wishing for that_ , I told myself. I'm so lost in our kiss that I didn't realize that our breaths are getting heavy and I can feel my whole body getting hot. _Is it just my imagination?_ I asked myself but ended up not caring and continued to feel Mugi's wonderful kisses. I didn't bother think about the time either and how long we were kissing, all I know is I'm hooked on to this amazing sensation. And after a few more minutes of bliss, I finally gave in and stopped lying to myself; _who am I kidding? I'm so horrible to wish for such thing, but I can't help it anymore I want more…more…I want to feel more…I want to more of her,_ that's all that filled my head – like an obsessed maniac.

Mugi broke away again and that's when I realized she was already on top of me. _Wha –! When did she – ?!_ "I love you Mio-chan," she said to me while catching her breath. _Her eyes…they look different;_ I noticed as l look at her. _What's with that look?_ I've never seen her stare at me so intensely before and it's making my heart race even more. At that moment, I was secretly wishing that Mugi's feeling the same way I do _; I wonder what she'll say if she finds out about this desire of mine, is this an unconscious thing?_ "I love you too…," I answered then readied myself after seeing her lean in again, expecting that she's going to continue our kiss, but then got confused when she passed my lips and went for my neck, just below my jaw, instead.

That definitely took me by surprise and gave me goose bumps all over again. "M-Mugi…?!" I called to her hoping she'd stop and give some time to process everything. I moaned slightly as her soft lips moved across my neck to my collarbones. "Hmm?" finally she answers while kissing me but then her hands trailed up to my breasts and started to caress them gently. "Mmmh…," again I couldn't help but moan making me unable to speak; _no way! Is this it…? Are we really…? Wait I'm not ready! I'm…I'm…,_ I desperately tried to snap myself out of it but my mind's already too focused on Mugi's touch.

Soon her lips and tongue were on my ear and feeling her warm breath on that sensitive spot, I never knew about before until now, made me gasp for air. "W-Wai…Mugi – ah!" so I said while clenching on her shirt, but the truth is I like to feel her tongue some more _; so tender and warm_. When she's done she whispered _'I love you'_ into my ear before going back to my lips. I felt my whole body instantly get even hotter when she said those words and I uncontrollably tensed up between my legs.

Her hands then found their way to the buttons of my shirt and started to undo them. "Mmph…," I moaned once again in her mouth as soon as I felt her warm and soft hands slide across my chest to take off my shirt. _Oh god, I can't believe we're really doing it…,_ I thought to myself as I watch Mugi pull away and, as if to check if I'm all right, looked at me again. I don't know how or what made it happen but at that moment, as I watch her looking at me with those beautiful lustful eyes, I feel myself get wet. I can feel it flowing and it made me I grip her sleeves and close my legs. Then she smiled at me, I think she knows what's happening to me.

I blushed and looked away out of embarrassment. She then slipped her hand below my back to undo my bra while kissing my neck again. Once done she slowly took it off and said in a low voice, "…you're so beautiful." _Wha – ?!_ My heart pounded even more after hearing that, my chest started to hurt a little. That wasn't the first time I heard her say that to me but the way she said it now is different; _it's…it's a bit…no, it's so…sensual?...erotic…passionate? I think they all mean the same, I don't know anymore, why is my brain not working?_

I breathed in as her lips left trails of kisses all over my chest. I knew where she was going and for some reason I was eager; _what's happening to me?!_ She slowly kissed her way to my nipple and started licking it, "Ahhn!" I whimpered and threw my head back. I closed my eyes as she continued to suck and lick while her right hand kneaded my other breast. "M-Mugi – ah… _*gasp*_ …," her warm and wet mouth together with her soft tongue felt so good. She slid her free hand down my sides until it reached my hip; my inner thighs were heating up and it was getting harder for me to breathe.

She gently pushed her leg up my thighs and kept going until she hit the dead end. "Aahh!" I think that was loudest moan I made yet as I felt jolts of electricity run through my body. _Where did she learn to do this?!_ I feel so powerless; I definitely can't think straight anymore, all I can do is moan to all the pleasure she's giving me. _It's not fair…_

"M-Mugi…wai – ahh!" I wanted her to stop but she didn't instead she pressed her leg some more between mine. "M-Mugi…! H-Hold on a min…mmh!" I called again still nothing. "I said wait!" I raised my voice and rolled over pinning her down on the bed while holding her wrists. I was a bit irritated because she wasn't listening to me but am glad that finally I was able to stop her.

Mugi's eyes were wide with surprise but I can tell they were full of lust still.

I didn't say anything as I look down at her since I was catching my breath.

"Mio-chan…I – mmph…?!"

I knew she was going to apologize but I didn't want her to think I'm mad, I didn't want her to regret anything she did so I quickly kissed her to stop her from saying anything more. And I kept kissing her while I did everything she did to me, only faster and more eager – I feel so hungry for her and I didn't understand why. _I'll think about that later_ , I said then took off her shirt and unhooked her bra in less than a minute. I pulled away from our kiss and went for her ear, "Mio-cha – ahn!" I didn't give her any chance to speak. Hearing her moan so loud for the first time is driving me crazy; _I will never let anyone hear this amazing voice._

Both of us being topless now, I just found out that I like the feeling of her big breasts being crammed against my own, especially the feeling of her hard nipples on mine. As my palms firmly press against her skin, I slide them down to her breasts. I squeezed and kneaded them as her back arched up pressing them more into my hands; _her skin feels hot_. More of her whimpers echoed in the room as I lower my kisses to her breasts and eventually to her right nipple.

 _I want to hear her more,_ so I run my left hand lower until I reached her most sensitive spot between her legs. "Mmm…Aahh!" she moaned and started to squirm beneath me. _I totally lost my mind,_ I said to myself as I enjoyed listening to Mugi making sounds of pleasure while I rub her over her pajamas with my fingers. I pulled away from her breast and said, "I love you," huskily. She smiled and welcomed me back to her lips with open arms. She wrapped her arms around me tight and kissed me intensely, "I love you too," she said moaning.

Things have really heated up; our hands exploring each other's curves, kissing every skin our lips run across to, filling Mugi's room with moans and eventually our underwear finding themselves on the floor. By that time, Mugi got the top position once more and we're both looking at each other completely bare. _Whoa…she's so sexy,_ I said to myself as I stare at her hourglass body.

Mugi now kissed me again after catching her breath and slowly run her hand down my body. As it goes lower, I knew where it's going and I was worried because I know that I'm so wet down there and it's embarrassing. But despite that, most parts of me waited eagerly for her fingers to reach their destination, then she suddenly stopped just below my stomach – I felt a bit disappointed. She pulled away from our kiss and said in a low voice, "You can stop me if you don't want me to or if it hurts, okay?" I didn't say anything and just nodded, knowing very well what she meant. My heart raced, I can hear it loud and clear; I was nervous because I didn't know what to expect but I'm not afraid. She watched me closely while she continued where she left off and moved her hand lower. Then Mugi finally had her middle finger on my core and instantly my whole body burned up.

"Mmmhh!" I moaned as I closed my eyes and held on her shoulders tightly.

"You're so wet Mio-chan…," she said and it made blush even more. She gently rubbed my core and continued, "…and it's hard…"

"Stop it Mugi! Don't report every single thing it's embarrassing!" I said.

She giggled and kissed me on the lips before saying, "I'm sorry," and smiled at me.

She moved her fingers around and it felt amazing. Soon she put her middle finger at a certain spot and said to me, "Here I go Mio-chan, just relax," I nodded to let her know I understood. I held my breath as I feel her finger slowly and gently going inside of me. Once it's in I exhaled and breathed heavily trying to process this new sensation; _so this is what it feels._ "Are you okay Mio-chan?" she asked and again, I didn't respond and just gave a nod for an answer. My core ached upon feeling Mugi's finger inside me, "I'm going to move now, okay?" she said so I braced myself once again.

She started to move slowly, in and out, trying to be gentle as much as possible – I love that about her. Then it wasn't long before her pace began to pick up, "Ahhh…Mugi…!". I held her tight and again she says to me, "Tell me immediately if it hurts, okay?" I didn't understand what she meant at first until I felt another finger slowly going in inside me. _What the –_ "Ahhn!" she instantly went back to her gentle pace as soon as the second finger was in. I ask myself this question again; w _here did she learn all of this?!_

She picked up speed again and as soon as she did, my hips suddenly started moving; _what's happening?! I…I can't stop._ Feeling Mugi's fingers move inside me is so mind blowing; I'm too preoccupied to think of anything else. Even when Mugi said, "I'll put in one more, okay?" I didn't bother think about that. With three fingers already inside me I kind of expected some pain since Mugi said to stop her if it hurts but there isn't really any – everything feels so good.

And just like before, I didn't let her do everything. So I quickly kissed her and said in a low voice, "Mugi…stop me if you don't want me to or if it hurts, okay?"

Her eyes widened and she suddenly stopped, clearly surprised by what she's heard.

"Don't stop…," I said still hungry for pleasure.

She answered my question, "…okay," before kissing me and moving again.

So I reached down and touched her; _…so wet,_ I said to myself _._ Her thrusts became a bit more intense as I rubbed and swirled my finger around her core. I explored her for a while and she moaned at every stroke I did, before stopping at _that_ certain spot. Then, slowly and gently, I pushed my finger in; _i-it's hot._ Thinking that I'm feeling Mugi's most private parts added some more excitement in my part; _does she feel the same way too?_ I moved my finger a couple of times before putting in my index finger next;… _so tight…_ s-s _he's squeezing my fingers too much._ I waited for a while to see if she'd feel any pain, when she didn't stop me I started thrusting my fingers slowly then little by little I picked up my pace until I was matching hers.

" _Mmmmh!...Mio…,"_ she moaned even louder. That's the first time she said my name without the 'chan'; _…it sounds nice._ Our efforts increased even more, giving each other what she's craving for. We're both breathing heavily, I'm not sure if it's because of moving too much or from this pleasure; _it's weird that I don't feel tired at all._ All of sudden, I felt something snap inside me and at the same time Mugi's wetness felt different.

I can feel something building up, I feel like something's coming out. "M-Mugi…wait…I…I feel strange…"

"It's okay…," she said, "…don't hold it in."

I didn't bother arguing and focused on that feeling. I didn't understand anything but it feels good that I let everything happen. _It's close…!_ I said to myself and it didn't take long before, _"AAAHHH!"_ together with Mugi, we both screamed our final moan. Afterwards, we both pulled out our fingers, immediately catching our breaths as if we held it in the whole time. I feel so exhausted and my mind is just blank. My vision is starting to blur and gradually, everything is turning black – I'm going to pass out in a few seconds. But just before I did I got a look of my hand and, _blood?_ It was the same with Mugi, there's blood on her hand as well then I passed out even before I felt the panic from seeing blood.

 **Outside Mugi's room**

"Dad is something wrong? Why are you standing by Tsumugi-ojousama's bedroom door?" asked the 30-year old Alex, who has just finished his work.

Alfred looked at his son with a hand on his white beard, "Oh nothing. I thought I heard some screams inside."

"Really?" Alex walked over and prepared his hand to knock, "Then let's check on them maybe – "

Alfred put a hand his son's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine son."

"But…"

"It's the first time Tsumugi-ojousama has a friend over since she was 6, they probably are just having some fun. Let's not disturb them."

"But you said you heard some screams."

"Maybe they're watching some late night horror shows."

"Hmmm, well if you say so dad."

"Now come on, let's retire ourselves. We still have to be early tomorrow," Alfred said and had his son lead the way downstairs. And before he followed, he looked at Mugi's door one last time with a smirk on his face and thought, _I see…so that's it_.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **On to the last part! :D**


	5. Chapter 2d

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 2.d :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning, the bright sunlight and the sound of chirping birds woke me up. Upon seeing the unfamiliar ceiling above me, I immediately remembered that I spent the night at Mugi's house and I'm in her room. A few seconds later, what happened _after_ the party came to mind as well. _W-We…We…_! I couldn't say it even in my mind. I blushed heavily as I remembered _everything_ , not missing a single moment in the flashback. I froze up and panicked internally, _w-what should I do?_

I felt some movement on the bed and looked to my right to see Mugi had just turned to her side. I quickly calmed down when I saw her sleeping so soundly beside me. Her golden hair lighting from the few sunrays that shine through the window, giving her a halo on her head. My heart raced when I saw her naked shoulder out of the blanket, another clear evidence that last night wasn't a dream. She smiled slightly in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile myself; _she's so cute._ Islowly reached my hand to caress her hair but stopped midway when I saw dried blood on my fingers. My panic returned and I froze up once again; _I remember…I saw b-blood after I…and Mugi also…,_ my hand trembled when I imagined it still fresh and dripping. _B-Blood…s-so much blood…,_ I was stuck in a trance as I stare at my hand unmoving. That is until a hand gently grabbed mine and put it under the blanket, snapping me out of my daze.

"M-Mugi…?"

"Calm down Mio-chan. It's okay…," she said in a soft voice and with her eyes still closed.

 _Is she still asleep?_

"I'm awake. My eyes are just too tired."

"Did you just read my mind?"

With a faint giggle she said, "I wish I could. That was just a lucky guess."

"O-Oh…"

There was an awkward silence. I don't know what to say or ask even though I feel like there's so much I want to say.

After a minute, Mugi broke the silence and said, "Do you feel any pain?" still with her eyes closed.

"Huh? N-No…not really. And y-you?"

"That's good. I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Oh…that's good."

Mugi then put my hand on her waist, "Can I get a hug?"

"Eh?! Um…y-yeah. Okay," I said feeling a bit hesitant knowing that we're both naked. _Come to think of it everything started with a hug last night. A-Are we going to do it again?_ I asked myself as I moved in and held her close. _This feeling of her skin on mine…I remember it very well._ I hoped that she wouldn't hear my heart beating so fast as she snuggle up to me.

"I'm sorry Mio-chan…"

"Eh? Why? What for?"

"For last night…I just…I just did what I want with you and – "

"So?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's true that you just did whatever you want without even asking me if it's okay or anything …"

"I'm sor – "

"But…like I said…so what? You're my girlfriend, you can do whatever you want, it's okay."

"Mio-chan…," she finally opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Unless, of course, that's the only thing you're after – "

"No!" she answered quickly, "No, of course not Mio-chan."

"Then it's fine. You don't have to apologize because I'm not mad or anything."

She gazed at me and didn't do or say anything.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Nothing it's just that, you seem different from the usual _Mio-chan_ I know. To tell you the truth I was expecting you'd definitely get flustered or too scared or anything like that and refuse everything last night but you didn't, that's really surprising."

"I-Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't be silly Mio-chan. I'm just not used to it," she smiled. "I've never seen you like this before, it's just a little unexpected."

"Well, I'm surprised with myself as well. I know I would most likely be very timid about stuff that's new to me but, I don't know, maybe the reason why I wasn't is because it's _you_ …because I'm with you…I'm doing it with you…and because I probably feel the same way. Also, when I was thinking of doing it with you I'm not against it, though the idea is really overwhelming at first but I'm not against it. I mean we're dating so I guess that'll happen sooner or later and it did and I'm fine with it."

Again, she had that surprised, shy look on her face and said, "Are you really Mio-chan? It's not like you to be so calm about such matter."

"And what about you? It's not like you to just suddenly touch my breasts, lick my ear, kiss my neck and take my shirt off whenever we kiss."

"T-Touché…," she said with an apologetic face, "I guess the feeling just came when we were kissing for too long. I'm sorry Mio-chan did you hate it?"

"Eh?! W-Well I…I… - no," I shyly said and looked away.

"Then you liked it?" she asked teasingly.

And I just nodded.

She smiled and hugged me tight, "…thank goodness," she breathed.

"By the way Mugi, where did you learn this stuff?" a question that ran in my head last night and now I can finally ask.

She was quiet; _I wonder why, did she fall asleep again?_ Then she lay on her back once more looking more serious than before.

"Mugi…?"

"You see," she started, "…when I was little my parents and I would always take an afternoon walk during the weekends. Then on one particular afternoon we were at the mall because dad had some few things to do at the music store and mom needed some materials for her painting. Dad brought me along with him because he knew I liked music, but after an hour I was bored. I thought maybe I could walk around outside the store just for a bit, I remember saying to myself: _'…we always go here anyway so I won't get lost…,'_ and with that in mind I went out of the store, I wanted to let dad know but he was busy. So I explored the mall and I got repeatedly distracted with something every time I turn my head. Before I knew it I was already lost…"

"In the mall?"

"Nope I was outside the mall already."

"Where were you?"

"I don't know. I was _lost._ "

"R-Right. Sorry go on."

She smiled at me then held my hand. She moved closer and leaned her head on my shoulder before continuing her story, "…it's hard to tell since I was in a residential area. I walked around and looked for someone to ask some directions to, but there weren't any after 30 minutes of walking. I started to get scared, I felt like I was in a maze and the sun was setting. Then eventually, I ended up sitting in an alley, I was tired and hungry and scared – I didn't know what to do. Until I saw a man walking through the alley…"

 _Eh…?_

"…I could never forget him, he was a big man wearing a dirty blue jacket, jeans and a black hat. He was carrying a trash bag with him and I saw some gloves and ropes sticking out from his pocket. He stared at me while he walked and I was more scared than ever…"

 _H-Hold on a minute…t-this story…,_ I felt nervous about how the story might end.

"…I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run but I was too tired and scared to move. So I just watched him come closer until he was already in front of me. He dropped his trash by the trashcan nearby and sat down. He didn't say anything and so did I then all of a sudden he took my hand and – "

"Wait!" I stopped her storytelling feeling too scared about it and assumed the ending will be tragic, "…this is not going to end in bad way with that man, right?"

"Huh? Of course not, I was going to say he took my hand and gave me a rice cracker then left."

"Eh? That's it? That's all he did?"

"Yup. I was fine Mio-chan nothing bad happened, aside from me getting lost," she said smiling at me.

"Then stop telling the story so seriously, jeez. So? How did you learn all those stuff you did to me last night?"

"Well after the man left. I saw a white book sticking out from the trash bag he left, I was curious so I took it out. And the fact that there was no title written on it made me more interested. When I opened the cover, I saw the title: _How two girls have s – "_

"Right. Okay I get it now. So what happened to you next? How were you found?"

"Well another hour passed before I was found by one of our guards and by that time, I already finished reading the book. I actually brought it home with me, my parents didn't notice because mom was giving dad a major scolding after I was found. And since then I read books and manga, watched movies and animes that are related to that."

"I-I see…"

"By the way Mio-chan, you mentioned earlier that you were thinking of doing it with me, so it's your turn to tell the story. When did you start thinking about it?"

"Eh?! I-I…," I was too tired to think of an excuse so I just told her the story about the girl in the train in her conversation with her friend yesterday. I didn't tell her about their dates in the parks and stuff because I thought I'd surprise Mugi when I bring her there. So my story ended up being short and making laugh.

"No wonder you look horrible when you got out," Mugi said still laughing.

"Hey that was the most uncomfortable 15-minute train ride in my whole life."

"True, but thanks to that you were fine last night… _wonderful_ even," she teased.

"Stop it Mugi, jeez."

"But you know, if it was me, I wouldn't share that story to anyone even to my best friend. I think those times are really special moments meant only for me and for the one I love. Probably the fact that we have such moments at most but not anything specific."

I smiled at her and said, "Me too," agreeing very much.

"Oh right I forgot…"

"What is it?"

She smiled then gave me a kiss and said, "Good morning," while smiling so beautifully.

"And good morning to you too."

Mugi sat up and looked at the clock on her table, "It's already 10am. Come on Mio-chan let's wash up and have breakfast."

"Y-Yeah…," I suddenly remembered the blood again on my fingers and most likely between my legs.

"Don't worry about the blood thing that will only happen once," Mugi said and casually walked over towards the bathroom with nothing on.

"O-Okay…," _I'm always amazed she doesn't feel a little embarrassed at all,_ I said to myself as I sat up and watched.

Before going in, she looked back at me with a smile and said, "I'll go first, okay? But you're welcome to join me if you want."

I was stunned by her invitation; _just how much anime, manga, books and movies did she watch and read before this day? I'm pretty sure she got that somewhere._ I guess we all have that _certain_ side in us that we don't really show people and I'm glade I get to see hers. And from everything that's happened for the past 12 hours, I think it's safe to say that that's enough time for some people to change – including myself. And I also think there's only one thing to do with that kind of invitation from a pretty girl, right?

 **At the Breakfast room**

Half an hour later, we arrived at the breakfast room all fresh and clean. It was such a bright room, white walls, glass windows from ceiling to the floor that you can open if you want some fresh morning air. There was a garden outside and I can tell it's being carefully tended everyday – all the plants look beautiful.

Next thing that caught my eye was the long table by the wall full of food, there was a basket of wheat bread, a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, a pitcher of cranberry juice, a pot of coffee and tea, a big plate of sliced watermelon, bananas, cantaloupe and kiwi, there are also bowls of berries like strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, big bowls of cereal and oatmeal, skim milk and a jar of almond butter. _A breakfast buffet?!_

"Say Mugi we're still in your house…right? What's with all these food?"

"We always have a healthy breakfast every morning."

"That's good and all but why so many?"

"Well that's probably because they're not sure what _you_ would prefer so they added a few options for you to choose."

"You call this _'a few'_?"

"Good morning Tsumugi-ojousam, Mio-sama," Alfred greeted standing by the doorway with a cart of plates, bowls, glasses and other utensils.

" 'Sama'?!" I'm not used to people say my name with that honorific; _unless it's Ritsu._

"Ah Al-chan! Good morning," Mugi greeted happily.

"G-Good morning," I greeted nervously, "…you don't have to call me '-sama' really."

"Nonsense Mio-sama, you are a friend of Tsumugi-ojousama and anyone who is acquainted with her deserves the utmost respect," Alfred said before pushing the cart to the dining table and placed the plates.

"It's no use Mio-chan, I tried asking him the same thing years ago," Mugi whispered to me.

"I-I see…"

"By the way Mio-sama, I hope you don't mind me asking, but was it your _first time_ last night?"

"Eh?!" Mugi and I said in unison.

"What do you mean Al-chan?" Mugi asked trying to be calm.

"I mean at the party, Mio-sama seemed to be uncomfortable and nervous the whole time so I was just wondering if it was her first time to attend a party," Alfred explained.

"It's my first time to attend a party with so many people. If we're going to have a party it'd be just me, my parents and a few friends usually."

"I see," Alfred said with a smile, "Well then I shall leave you now to eat. Enjoy your breakfast." He said then left us.

We breathed a sigh of relief when he left. His question really surprised us, we thought for sure he knew what happened last night and if so he wouldn't ask us so casually about it. So we laughed it off and just had breakfast. The food was great; I never had a healthy breakfast before and the fruits were delicious and fresh, we ended up eating all of it.

After breakfast, I had a call from my parents telling me to go home soon because I still have homework to do, which was true and that I did after a quick walk through the garden with Mugi. We both felt sad about the idea of me going home already and be separated again until school starts the next day, so Mugi insisted on walking me to the station.

 **That night**

That night, while I was busy doing my homework Mugi on the other hand was busy cooking with her chefs. She always tries to learn new recipes whenever she has time because aside from music she also likes to cook and her butler, Alfred, is always the taste tester. And that night Mugi made a simple vegan stir-fry and served it to her butler, who was waiting patiently in his seat at the dining room. He took the spoon from the table and a quick smell at the food before eating a spoonful.

"Well…," she asked feeling a bit anxious while watching chew.

He chewed a few times more then swallowed before answering, "Still needs a little more ginger but other than that everything's perfect."

"Got it," Mugi said and toke note.

"By the way ojou-sama…"

"What is it Al-chan?"

"You and Mio-sama seem really close aren't you?"

"Well that's because we're friends."

"Is that what I should tell your father when he comes back and asks me about you?"

Mugi was shocked by the question and almost dropped her pen and paper. She looked at Alfred nervously but still tried to smile calmly and asked, "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer and just smiled before eating another spoonful of stir-fry.

"Answer my question, what do you mean? What do you know?"

"Now, now ojou-sama there is no need to interrogate an old man like myself. I know nothing apart from your friendly relationship with Mio-sama and that she attends the same school, class and club as you, that's all. Unless…there is something more that should be known?"

Mugi didn't like the conversation anymore. She's certain that Alfred already knows and based from he's tone and how he looks at her, Mugi suspects he's not going to be on her side if she tells him the truth. She has always known this menacing side of her butler and he's a bully for sure. She always got victimized when she was little by him but during those times he was just being a playful bully so she didn't really think of him as a pure evil villain. However, from how they're talking right now, she feels that's the start of changing her perspective towards him. It didn't surprise her since she's already expecting that not every one she knows will be on her side on this matter.

"No…not really," she said.

"Well it's still too early. We don't know if by the time your parents get back there will be more to tell, don't you agree ojou-sama?"

"You are free to tell my father whatever you want. However, just make sure you are certain about the things you're going to report to him."

"But of course."

"Now if you don't mind, I need to do my homework," Mugi said and left the room. She knew staying there and continuing the conversation would be a bad idea.

* * *

 ***PRESENT***

"…-chan? …Mio-chan…"

"Huh? Yes what is it Mugi?"

"We're at the station," she informed after bringing me back to reality, "You're spacing out what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just remembered your birthday," I said smiling at her.

She smiled back and blushed lightly.

"By the way, how's Alfred-san? Does he…?"

"No, ever since that night he did not bring up that topic again."

"So is it really a good idea that I come over from time to time? Won't he just suspect even more?"

"Probably but unless he gets a solid evidence he can't say anything. And having you come over from to time would show my confidence that he wouldn't get anything, thus making him less suspicious."

"Then, since it's still early," I said looking at my watch, "…is it okay if I come over?" I asked thinking I could keep her company even just for a while.

Her smile faded and immediately I knew it's not okay. "Is it…a bad time?"

She looked away and nodded, "I'm sorry Mio-chan… _we're_ …going to have tea later."

"Oh…okay. Maybe next time then," I said still smiling.

"I'm really sorry Mio-chan…it has nothing to do with Al-chan but after everything I said it just seems so ironic."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, it can't be helped."

She looked at me and said, "I love you."

I hugged her tight and said, "Don't worry I know that very well. I love you too. Look your train's coming."

We pulled away and I can tell Mugi hesitated. She smiled at me and said, "…see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she said before walking to the platform.

And I didn't leave my spot until she got on the train.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3 :)**


	6. Chapter 3

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 3 :)**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"So Ricchan, have you thought of any place to bring Mika-chan to on Christmas day yet?" Yui asked while chewing a mouthful of cookies and spurting little crumbs on the table, and probably on Ritsu's face too.

"Eeww, swallow those cookies first before talking," Ritsu said wiping her cheek with a tissue. "No, I haven't thought of any yet and I only have 2 months left before Christmas."

It's an ordinary and relaxing Monday afternoon, as always, in the clubroom; no practice, not feeling the pressure of the school festival that's only a month away from now, just eating snacks and drinking tea, chatting as if it's the only thing we need to do, _*sigh* if only Ritsu would feel the same pressure with the upcoming festival as she does with Mika's birthday – even Azusa seems to be thinking about her Christmas plans with Ui._

Mugi's on cleaning duty but she was kind enough to prepare us some tea and cookies beforehand. Probably because Yui kept complaining that she was hungry during the last period. So here we are eating cookies and drinking tea while waiting for Mugi, _not that we'll start playing some songs when she arrives._ It usually takes about 15-20 minutes when you're on cleaning duty depending on how fast you do your job so overall it's not that long but somehow; _I miss her_. Sometimes I wonder if I'm being too clingy if I can't bear not being with her for only a few minutes, then I always come to a conclusion that; _yes I'm being too clingy and also that'd probably make a good line for a song._ I trailed off from my thoughts when Ritsu suddenly called my attention.

"So Mio what are you guys going to do tomorrow? Are you planning any surprise?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's Oct. 6 right?"

"…July…August…September – it's your 6th monthsary tomorrow Mio-chan! Congratulations!," Yui excitedly said after counting the months in her hands.

"Oh~ 6 months, you're close to one year already," said Ritsu equally excited. "You guys are most definitely planning something, right? Or maybe _you_ are."

"Eh? Well I…"

"If you're planning something we could help you," Ritsu offered.

Yui and Azusa both nodded in agreement.

"We're…," I paused to fix the words I'm going to say in my mind, "We…actually don't have any plans for tomorrow," I said forcing a smile.

Ritsu then looked at me suspiciously after seeing me make that face.

"Eh? Why?" Yui asked and sounding disappointed.

"Yeah senpai, are you waiting for your anniversary perhaps?"

"The truth is we don't really keep count. We just enjoy the times we spend each day together and we feel that that's enough for us," I said and that's the truth. I figured I should just tell them since Ritsu's there and can most likely tell if I'm lying. _We don't keep count because we don't want to count it._

"Well…I guess that makes sense. If that's what you guys prefer," said Azusa.

"So all this time you don't plan anything for each other?" Yui asked.

"No not really."

"But still, don't you want to do something for her Mio? Don't you want to have that time where you could just remember that day six months ago and be all lovey-dovey?" Ritsu said.

Her statement made me think this time.

"You know? Dinner…gifts…and stuff."

"Come on Mio-chan it's going to be fun," Yui encouraged.

"She's right Mio-senpai, it's definitely a good opportunity to plan something. Since you guys haven't really celebrated before, she'll surely be surprised tomorrow," Azusa convinced.

"Yeah yeah plus surprising Mugi-chan out of the blue will be very romantic. I know, I've tried that with Nodoka-chan when I made her dinner before."

"You've got nothing to lose Mio," Ritsu said and giving the final push leading me to say ' _yes'_.

Finally feeling convinced, I said, "Okay."

"YES!" Yui, Ritsu and Azusa rejoiced.

However, there's something I need to consider before I'm fully satisfied. "But it's the last minute, can I really come up with something nice by tomorrow?"

"Why do you think you have friends for?" Ritsu reminded. "Don't worry we'll help you."

And just as I was about to thank them, the door opened and Mugi arrived. "Sorry I'm late," she said smiling at us. I turned around and smiled back at her, I must've had a very big smile on my face for her to whisper to me ' _what's up?'_ when she sat on her usual seat beside me. I couldn't help but feel excited and it showed on my face, so I told her the truth, "Nothing, I just missed you," – _well…half the truth that is._ And that was enough to put a little blush on her face.

 **Hirasawa Residence**

Since we'll talk about my surprise to Mugi, we kept our meeting at Yui's place later that night a secret. When the three of us arrived, as usual, Ui was the one who answered the door and welcomed us. Up to their living room we saw Yui sitting on the on the floor playing the guitar while Nodoka was on the couch drinking tea. Seeing Nodoka there is no surprise already but seeing her mother, Ryoko-san come out the kitchen, made me wonder and I can see Ritsu had the same confused look as mine; _why is Ryoko-san here?_ Not that it's weird, it's just a new sight for me.

"Oh you're here," Ryoko-san said to us smiling.

"Ah! Welcome kids. Dinner will be ready in 1 hour so hold on a bit, okay? Please make yourselves at home," Miyuki-san said as she peeked out from the kitchen.

"Thank you…pardon the intrusion," I said. _Why is Ryoko-san here?_ I almost asked Yui's mom, I still couldn't get my mind off that question.

"Yui told us the story so Ui and I would like to help out too," Nodoka said smiling at us.

"Let's go up to my room guys," Yui invited and we followed.

"I'll just make us some tea and I'll be right up, onee-chan," Ui said and headed for the kitchen.

"Let me help you," said Azusa.

"Oh no it's fine Azusa-chan. You go on ahead," Ui said smiling sweetly at her.

Once in Yui's room, Ritsu, being the club president, sat on the bed while the rest of us sat on the floor around the table – overlooking the meeting we will have is her job according to her. "But Nodoka-senpai is a president too," Azusa commented, "…the _student-council president_ in fact, her position is higher than yours Ritsu-senpai." Ritsu felt embarrassed at such fact that she carelessly forgot, so she stood up and sat on the floor with us, "…we should promote equality within us," was all she said while crossing her arms in front of her. When Ui arrived we began our meeting.

"So let's now start the first session of the planning committee for _Mio's 6_ _th_ _Monthsary Surprise for Mugi,_ " Ritsu started.

"Ohhh~ Ricchan so cool!" Yui excitingly said after seeing Ritsu act serious.

"I'd like to discuss this subject thoroughly since, for some of you who don't know, this is the first time that Mio decided to plan something for Mugi on their monthsary after 6 months. Tomorrow's the big day and we don't have much time left, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Ah wait a minute," I interrupted, "…first of all, I would just like to thank you guys – Ui and Nodoka too. This is something I should be doing, it's the last minute and – "

"Yeah yeah enough drama. Thank us later, right now we need to think of something," Ritsu said impatiently.

"It's no problem Mio, we're be very happy to help," said Nodoka.

As I watch my friends talk about what things I could do for tomorrow with serious expressions on their faces, I realized that they're the greatest friends one could ever have and I haven't done anything to really show my appreciation. _I guess that's the next thing I'll plan on after this,_ I said to myself before joining in the discussion. And an hour later, we have come up with nothing. A song, a poem, a trip somewhere, flowers, chocolates; everything we thought of either required a lot of money or time or is too simple. It's a bit hard because I really want to make it special but I got to admit planning _is_ fun, I want to see her smile, her blushing face and make her very happy; _now I know why they like to plan for their dates and stuff._ Then Ryoko-san came up to the room and told us that dinner was ready.

I felt kind of sad that we haven't thought of anything but Ritsu and Yui reassured me that we'll have something before tomorrow. "Dinner will give us some brain food. We got plenty of time," is what they said but I still couldn't help but worry. This time Nodoka, together with Ui and Azusa, were able to calm me down completely when they said, "Don't worry, they're masters in procrastinating. They know when something is too late or not."

 **Living room table**

As we gathered in the living room, as usual, Yui and Ritsu got so excited with the amount of delicious-looking food on the table – they almost left a trail of drool when they ran from the stairs to table.

"All that thinking made me very hungry," Ritsu said then took in 3 tempuras at once. "Mmmm~ so delicious!"

"Hey Ritsu hold back a little bit will you?" I said worried that she'd forget about her manners or finish everything before everyone else could eat.

"It's fine kids, there's plenty more where that came from so help yourselves," Miyuki-san said looking very happy that her food is very much appreciated.

"You kids seem to have something serious going on when I came up earlier. Do you guys have any problem?" Ryoko-san asked as she sat with us together with Miyuki-san.

"If there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask okay?" Miyuki-san said with a smile.

"Uh i-it's nothing really. Thank you but there's no need to worry," I said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh no it's fine," said Ryoko-san then faced Yui, "…so what's up?"

"We're thinking of what surprise Mio-chan could do for Mugi-chan tomorrow," Yui said while eating.

"Yui swallow before talking," Miyuki-san told her daughter then turned her attention to Ryoko-san, "Yoko-chan stop prying into their affairs."

"Surprise?" she said ignoring Miyuki-san.

"I-It's nothing, really Ryoko-san," I said hoping she'd let go of the subject.

"Right, okay, if you say so."

 _Thank goodne –_

"So Yui-chan what's this surprise and why?" Ryoko-san persisted with a mischievous smile.

"Wha - ?!"

"It's no use Mio," Nodoka said, "…even if you don't tell her she'll ask someone else to give her the answer."

"It's nice isn't it?" Ryok-san said happily, "I learned that from Ui. It's actually pretty smart."

Ui just looked away blushing, knowing very well when her aunt learned that.

"Mugi-chan as in the one who owns that beach? Blonde hair and blue eyes?" Miyuki-san asked.

"Yeah she's the one," Yui answered.

"No wonder she's not with you. So why the surprise? Is it her birthday?"

"Yuki-chan, stop prying into their affairs," Ryoko-san said with a smirk on her face.

"I-I'm not…I'm just asking," Miyuki-san said feeling surprised that her words were thrown back at her.

"Yeah sure okay."

"I told you I'm not!"

 _They look really close,_ I noticed as the two friends talk to each other.

"So Yui-chan you were saying," Ryoko-san got her attention back to Yui.

"Well you see – "

"W-Wait! Hold on a minute!" I stopped her before she could say anything more. I know they're with fine girl to girl relationships considering their daughters are in one but I'm not used to letting other people know, especially adults, that I'm not close to.

"Might as well tell them Mio. Knowing my mom, she won't stop until she gets what she wants," said Nodoka.

"That's right senpai. Maybe they could really help us come up with an idea," Azusa said.

"Yeah Mio, I mean they probably went through the same situation years ago when they were young," Ritsu said that immediately made the sisters looked at her as if she did something very horrible.

Then that's when we noticed that Miyuki-san was already emitting a very menacing aura.

"Ricchan don't say anything related to them being old," Yui whispered to her, "…that's a taboo subject."

"Eh?!" Ritsu looked at Miyuki-san nervously and said, "I-I'm not saying you're old…I-I'm just saying that you're smarter, wiser and more experienced than we are. Since you're married and all so you know everything about relationships a-and I think that asking you for advice would be a great idea," Ritsu said hoping Miyuki-san would calm down.

And thankfully it did the trick because she was smiling again and said, "Well I'm not really wise or smart…"

"Nice words kid. You just saved yourself from something very nasty," Ryoko-san whispered to her.

"Wait, so is this about a love problem?" Miyuki-san asked.

"So you and that Mugi-chan are dating?"

I didn't say anything and just nodded, feeling too shy to admit it.

"Hoo~ that's really nice! Really nice choice!" Ryoko-san said then faced her daughter, "…why didn't you go for Mugi-chan Nodoka-chan?"

"Noooo!" Yui shouted and hugged her girlfriend.

"Yoko-chan!"

"Mom stop that!"

"I'm just kidding! You don't have to be so overly dramatic."

"Actually that almost happened…," Ritsu said with a big grin on her face.

"Really?!"

"Stop complicating things you idiot!" I said then hit Ritsu on the head.

We ended up telling the whole story to Nodoka and Yui's mothers, who got extremely curious because of what Ritsu said and I finally told them about the surprise they're helping me with. After that our conversation was filled with jokes, laughter and compliments on Mugi's sagacity from the two mothers. It's very obvious that Ryoko-san and Miyuki-san really like her; I know they already have a good impression of her from what she did at their villa but after hearing more about Mugi they definitely like her even more now. And somehow I feel like I want to keep telling them about how wonderful, talented, kind, smart and beautiful she is but they'd probably expect that since I'm her girlfriend. _Well if you have a girlfriend like Mugi you can't help but show her off to other people, right?_ When we're done with dinner, Miyuki-san took out the strawberry short cake for dessert and that's when we got back to our main topic, which is about my surprise for Mugi.

"It's a bit hard since she already has everything…," said Ryoko-san, "…so the question now is, what do you give to someone who has everything?"

We really thought about it since Mugi really does have everything; _…sort of._

"If you can't think of anything she doesn't have then just focus on something she already has."

"I don't get it auntie," Yui said.

"Then here's another question for you, of all the things that Mugi-chan has, which one do you think she likely wants more of?"

I understood what Ryoko-san said and so did my friends who immediately looked at me after hearing her question.

"It's best to keep it simple Mio-chan and it doesn't necessarily have to be a _gift_ ," Miyuki-san said to me.

"But…I…"

"Don't underestimate simplicity because simple things become very special things if given by the right person at the right time," Ryoko-san then said, "Plus you two have been spending each month with no celebration whatsoever, right? That means, simplicity is working well for you two these past 5 months so there's no need to stray away from that now."

"You already said that she would always like simple things and the reason for that is because she grew up in an environment where everything around her are expensive and luxurious, everything are easily accessible for her she just needs to ask for it," said Miyuki-san.

"So should I go for flowers and chocolates?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no! That's too cliché and simple," said Ryoko-san.

"But you said – "

"Go for something she doesn't have," Miyuki-san said smiling at me.

"Huh? You're not making any sense. You guys just contradicted everything you said."

"Mio remember to focus on the one she wants more of," Ritsu reminded.

"Eh?" _Hold on…does Ritsu know what they mean?_ I looked at the rest of my friends and they're all smiling at me. _They all know? And more importantly, Ritsu and Yui know too?!_ I kept in mind what Ritsu said as I think about it then, fortunately, I finally understood. "…something from _me_? Something only _I_ can give?…Something _I_ made…?"

"Bingo!" Ryoko-san shouted. "And your prize is…the last piece of cupcake in the fridge," she said then stood up and got the muffin for me.

"T-Thank you…," I said as I look at the cupcake with icing and a cherry on top.

"Eh?! I want that cupcake too!" Yui pouted.

"Let's make some more on the weekend okay?" Nodoka said patting her on the head.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me?" I asked.

"It's _your_ surprise so you should find the answer yourself," Ryoko-san said. "A gift from you and/or made by you is the best one ever because she can't find that anywhere in the world. Not in Paris, not in Finland; no matter where she search she will not find it."

"That's what you get for not planning anything all this time," said Ritsu.

"Okay I get it," I said. _It's hard to believe that Ritsu makes sense._

"So did that help you have some idea somehow?" Miyuki-san asked.

"Hmmm…thinking about it something's starting to spark in my head. Hold on…," I said as I think hard and crank up some levers in my brain for some ideas.

My friends waited patiently and enjoyed the cake while waiting. Five minutes later I was able to arrange something in my mind and I told them about it. I asked for their opinion and thankfully it's all positive. It's probably more than that actually because Ryoko-san gave me another prize and it's a bowl of left over strawberries used for the cake. I didn't mind because I like strawberries. So we talked about it some more and little by little we polished my plan. And after a few minutes, we were done.

"Do you think a simple afternoon tea for two is good enough?" I asked again lacking a bit of confidence in my idea.

"Good enough? It's great!" Ritsu said slapping me on the back.

"She right, the fact that you'll be the one making the cake for your snack is already pretty great," Ryoko-san complimented.

"Then let's get started!" Yui excitedly declared.

"Hold it! Finish your desserts first," Ryoko-san reminded then faced me, "…be sure to finish your cake, cupcake and strawberries, okay Mio-chan?"

"E-Eh?...O-Okay…" _I'm so full already._

"In the meantime, while we wait for Mio-chan to finish, here's a trivia for you kids."

We all looked at Ryoko-san like some innocent little grade schoolers, obviously very interested in her trivia.

"Did you know? That whoever can tie a cherry stem in a knot with their tongue is a good a kisser?" said Ryoko-san.

"Eh?!" we all said and just stared at the cherry with its stem still on it that's on my cupcake.

"Oh stop it mom that's not true," Nodoka said.

"Do you have any proof that you're right, dear?"

"W-Well no but you don't have any prof that you're right either."

"That's true but think about it, in case it's not true then you have nothing to lose if you choose to believe it but if it _is_ and you didn't believe it then you wasted a good opportunity to make yourself a better kisser."

Nodoka was taken a back by what Ryoko-san said. "That doesn't really matter," she said.

"Right now it isn't."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Nothing~ it's just a not-so-important trivia anyway. Oh and also did you know that she can do it in less than 10 seconds?" Ryoko-san said while pointing at Miyuki-san.

"Wha - ! Yoko-chan stop it that's not true!" Miyuki-san said blushing.

"Whoa! That's amazing mom! Can you do it now?" Yui got excited by that information.

"No! Stop teaching the children stupid stuff Yoko-chan!"

"I'm not teaching them anything, I'm just sharing what I know and heard from other people."

For half an hour our topic just revolved around the cherry stem and Ryoko-san teasing everyone. _I didn't know she knows so much and I can't believe she's Nodoka's mom_ , I said to myself. But I got to say that trivia somewhat piqued my interest and I'm sure the rest feel the same as well; _I wonder who'll try it first, I know it's not me._ So I said but then saw the cherry on top of my cupcake;… _nope I won't do it. It's not like Mugi has any complaints, right? She'll definitely tell me if it's not good, right?…I…I…I think we have a jar of cherries at home._ I hate my curiosity and lack of confidence.

After eating we finally get to start on the things we need to do. "Feel free to use our kitchen Mio-chan," Miyuki-san said.

"Thank you very much."

"Let's go Mio-san, I'll help you with baking," Ui said as she stood up from the table.

"While you do that Yui, Azusa and I will get the other things you need for the other part of your plan," said Ritsu as she took her bag. "Then we can get started with that while we wait for those cakes to finish baking."

I watch my friends just do the things that's needed to be done to help me and there's nothing I could say but, "Thank you so much you guys." _I really need to do something for them after this._

"Don't you start crying now," Ritsu warned, "I told you to thank us later. Anyway, we'll head out now. See you guys in a bit."

Without wasting one more minute, we began our preparations. And it made me very happy and excited for the next day. _Yui's right this is really fun,_ it's really nice to have this kind of thing once in a while. With everything I did Mugi was in my mind the whole time; _I hope she likes it_ , that's my only wish. Thankfully, we were able to finish everything before midnight including the clean up. All we have to do now is wait for tomorrow to come and hope that everything will be go smoothly.

The sisters and Nodoka, walked the three of us outside to say goodbye and give out final reminders for tomorrow. Before we go, Ritsu finally asked Nodoka the question I've wanted to ask as well, "By the way Nodoka, why is Ryoko-san here? Is there some kind of occasion? She and Miyuki-san seem really close are they best friends?". And immediately the sisters, together with their girlfriends, looked very hesitant to answer; _Azusa knows too_? Right away, I felt that there's a deeper reason other than just visiting. They looked at each other and thought about it for a minute. "Well it's all in the past anyway, right?" Yui said and seemed to have convinced the other three. So Nodoka did the honors and told us – we easily gawked at the story. That kind of story usually exists in fiction, I never thought I'd hear a _'true story'_ version of it.

"And you're letting your moms be alone together everyday?" asked Ritsu.

"They're adults they know what they're doing. When our dads come back they probably won't see each other as much anymore so they're just taking advantage of it," Ui answered.

"But still, isn't that cheating?"

"Like Ui said, they know what they're doing. The three of us already talked about it and it's fine. Also, we can't really say that they're cheating because one: right now they're just best friends spending time together and two: we don't have any proof. If ever they are indeed cheating then I'm confident it's only temporary. Sure there's the risk that they might really want to get back together and leave us, that's an inevitable possibility but I trust that they will do the right thing in the end. As long as they hide their affection for each other from us and be very mature about it then I guess I don't have any problem with it," Nodoka said.

"But what if they really choose to…um…continue what they started?" I asked.

"In case they do, they better make sure that they thought about all possible consequences of their action and are certain that they won't regret anything," Nodoka said sternly with her arms crossed.

 _Whoa scary…she didn't say it but it seems Nodoka's not in favor of that happening._ I didn't want to poke around the topic anymore so I ended the conversation right there and said goodbye while pulling Ritsu with me who still wanted to ask more questions. When I got home I pushed away Miyuki-san and Ryoko-san's past love story from my thoughts and just focused on tomorrow. _I really hope she likes it._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :)**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4 :)**


	7. Chapter 4a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 4a ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy**

* * *

We all arrived in school earlier than usual the next day and I feel very nervous, more nervous than the first time I sang on stage during our freshman year. I'm sitting on my chair endlessly fidgeting, "Will you relax, you eat cake with her almost everyday," Ritsu said to me. I can't argue with what she said but today's different and I can't help but worry that something might get messed up or she might not like it or whatever.

In order for the surprise to get started, Sawako-sensei was needed. So we asked for her help earlier on and we forgot she didn't know about our relationship. "You kids don't tell me anything! I'm your advisor, how could you do this to me?!" she said then started crying. It only took one pudding to calm her down and get her to say yes. While we're at it we already told her about Azusa's relationship with Ui and Ritsu's so-called _'friendship'_ with Mika to prevent her from getting depressed again, which she really appreciated. After talking to her, everything was ready and we'll just have to wait for after school.

So back in the classroom, Ritsu was trying to calm me down while chewing on something that got my attention.

"What are you eating?" I asked feeling a bit irritated by her unusual chewing.

"N-Nothing just some gum," she said and looked away.

I looked over at her desk and saw a small container with some familiar stems sticking out of it. I walked over and confirmed my assumptions, "Cherries?! Ritsu are you – "

"I'm curious, okay? Plus I've got nothing to lose, according to Ryoko-san. If it's true then this'll be a good exercise."

I put a hand on my face and sighed; _I can't blame her since I feel the same._

"Oohh~ are those cherries?" Mika suddenly appeared and asked.

"Yeah," and of course Ritsu answered immediately.

"Can I have one?"

"Go ahead."

"Mmmm~ yummy! Aside from pancakes, I really like cherries. I remember I used to play with it's stem and would always tie a knot with my tongue out of it."

"Eh?! You can do that?!" we both said in unison.

"Yeah," she said casually then put the stem in her mouth. A few seconds later she took it out and showed it to us already perfectly tangled as if she did it by hand, "…see?"

"A-Amazing…," I said completely surprised.

I saw Ritsu looking surprised as well and blushing.

"Doing it with fresh cherries are harder though compared to the ones that are in jars because unlike with the fresh ones, the ones in bottles are already soaked in liquid making it softer and more flexible," Mika explained.

"I-I see…"

"Oh by the way Mio-chan, I can't wait for later. Good luck, I hope everything goes well," she said.

"T-Thanks I hope so too."

"Ricchan have you guys talked to the drama club yet?"

"Yup everything's good to go we'll just have to wait for the final bell later."

"That's great. I'm so excited…well not that I'll do much really, but still it's exciting."

"Oh it's Mugi," Ritsu pointed.

"Good morning guys," Mugi greeted, "Oh cherries can I have some?"

"Sure."

"Have you guys seen Mio-chan?"

"Huh?" Ritsu looked around and said, "She was just here."

Yes, I ran and hid from her, I'm too nervous to face her. If I did she'll definitely sense my anxiety and will ask what's wrong, then I'll probably give away the surprise. So I decided that; _I will avoid her the whole day today until after school._ And that 's what I did, I walked away whenever she approached me and avoided eye contact. I know it's making her worry but it's the only way.

Lunchtime came and as expected Mugi was depressed already. I said I have to meet with a junior who left me a love letter earlier in my shoe locker; _she asked if we could have lunch together…,_ that was my excuse. Of course, that wasn't true; I was in Azusa's class eating with her, Ui and Suzuki-san. Fortunately, Mugi bought it so she was left with Yui, Nodoka and Ritsu.

 **Class 3-2**

"Worried about Mio's lunch date, Mugi?" Ritsu asked teasingly after seeing Mugi spacing out.

"A bit…"

"With how your face looks like now that's not _'a bit'._ "

"I keep thinking that maybe she's mad at me or something…maybe I did something wrong…"

"I'm sure it's just nothing to worry about Mugi," Nodoka said.

"But…she's been avoiding me Nodoka-chan."

"Relax Mugi if you did something and she's mad at you surely she'll tell you right away," said Ritsu.

"Ritsu's right. If there's a problem Mio's going to talk to you about it."

"It's just weird, I mean she didn't text me today, she haven't smiled at me and she doesn't even look at me. Now she's having lunch with one of her admirers who I don't know about, she always tells me about them and the love letters she gets so I couldn't help but think that maybe she…"

"What?! No way! Mio probably just didn't want to make her cry and said yes or maybe that junior really pleaded for a little bit of her time or something, she's really popular you know," said Ritsu trying not to have Mugi suspect anything bad.

"Do you think she'll do that to you Mugi?" Nodoka asked.

"I…I don't know…that's…possible," Mugi said looking away.

"Huh?! You don't trust my best friend? Mio's not like that," Ritsu defended.

"It's not like that. I just…I just don't have any confidence in myself…I don't feel I'm good enough for her…"

"That's not true. You're a great person Mugi; smart, kind, very talented and pretty – "

"And have a lot of money," Ritsu suddenly cut Nodoka off.

"I'm certain Mio doesn't think about that," Nodoka said to Ritsu then faced Mugi again, "Anyway all I'm saying is you should have more confidence in yourself because you're definitely one of a kind. Even my own mother thinks you're great and asked me why we didn't up together."

That statement brought some laughter to Mugi and said, "I guess that almost sort of happened."

"That's what I said too!" Ritsu said.

"The reason why is probably because you're meant for Yui-chan. You're mom's really funny Nodoka-chan."

"Yes she is but after living with her for more than 16 years I find her comical side to be very annoying and tiring most of the time."

"Thank you…somehow I feel much better now," Mugi said with a smile.

"Don't worry Mugi-chan," Yui finally spoke that made Ritsu and Nodoka a bit nervous because she might spoil the surprise if she's not careful with her words. "Mio-chan loves you very much," she just said and smiled, giving the two a great sense of relief.

"Yes she does and I love her very much too."

"Everything's fine Mugi, Mio will talk to you soon," Nodoka reassured once again.

"Yeah, if she doesn't say anything to me after the last period, I'm going to ask her and not let her get away."

 **After school**

And so the time came, the final bell was ringing. _I just have to do it_ , I told myself still feeling nervous that she might not like the surprise. Everything is set, the six of us in the classroom subtly looked at each other and readied our phones for quick communication, and then with a nod we began to move. "Right, that's all for today class, see you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home," Sawako-sensei said to her class.

Ritsu told me about their lunch with Mugi and her plan to forcefully make me talk; all will be ruined if she catches me knowing how strong she is. So apart from leaving as fast as we can, thankfully, nothing else happened to make us change some of our plans. Plus the start of the surprise requires on-the-spot preparations anyway so we need to move fast. And this is one of the reasons why we need Sawako-sensei's help, "Kotobuki-san please come to the faculty with me. There's something I need to talk to you," to buy us some time. It's up to her on how she'll do it as long as she keeps Mugi away until we text her that it's okay.

"Huh?" Mugi looked at my desk and I wasn't there already. We casually blended in with our classmates who stood up to leave the room with their friends. Seeing that I'm not there she had no choice but to say, "Okay Sawako-sensei." She looked a bit disappointed that I already left. So she took her bag and walked through the aisle then noticed that Mika and Ritsu weren't there either, the same with Nodoka and Yui when she looked at the back of the room. She started to get confused now because we all left without saying anything, especially Ritsu who would always be the first one to say _'let's go'_. But she decided to think about it after talking with Sawako-sensei. My original plan only involved the members of the band but in the end I chose to include their respective partners as well because not only that it's fun but also it showed in their faces that they want to be with them.

So Sawako-sensei was already doing her part while we prepare. She's walking in the hallway with Mugi, trying her best to buy us as much time as she can by walking in a slow pace and stopping every time she sees a student she knows to have some small talk. And without a doubt, Sawako-sensei's actions added to Mugi's current confusion but despite that she followed our teacher patiently. And it took them about 30 minutes just to get to the faculty, which is only one floor below our classroom. Mugi's now both suspicious and mostly confused.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **To the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 4b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 4b :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Faculty**

Sawako-sensei sat in her table and took out her record book for our class. While she was browsing through each page she talked to Mugi, who was standing behind her still waiting patiently on what she's needed for.

"You have perfect attendance, that's good keep it up."

"Y-Yes, thank you sensei."

"You have good grades too, but you're average started off a bit lower this semester as compared to the same time last semester. Try to keep it higher, okay?"

"Thank you, I will."

"And checking on the log books you submitted whenever you're in duty, I noticed you have such good penmanship and – "

"Um sensei…," and finally Mugi couldn't take it anymore she wants to know what's going on and what is it that Sawako-sensei really wanted to talk about, "…sensei what is it that you – "

 _ **~VRR~…~VRR~**_

"Ah hold on a minute," Sawako-sensei said as she checked the text message that Ritsu most likely sent to her. She smiled and put her phone down then said, "Yes, you were saying?"

"Um…what did you really want to talk to me about sensei?"

"I want to know why didn't you tell me about Mio-chan? It started last spring and I just found out about it earlier. That's so mean, I'm your advisor after all," Sawako said very careful with her words not to reveal her student's relationship in the faculty.

"Eh? I'm sorry sensei…I guess we just forgot to tell you," said Mugi looking a bit depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah it's nothing sensei…"

"Come on you can tell me. Don't try and hide anything from me again."

And so Mugi decided to tell her. "It's Mio-chan…she's been avoiding me all day today. I'm really worried because I don't know if she's mad at me or something, I want to ask her if I have done something or forgot something – anything. But she keeps walking away whenever I try to approach her. I just don't know what's going on."

"Well maybe she's just nervous," Sawako-sensei suggested.

"Why would she be?"

She chuckled and said, "You'll know real soon."

"What do you mean sensei? Did she say something to you?"

"Hmm maybe…"

"Eh? What is it? What did she say?"

"Relax, for now why don't you read this," she said and handed her the an envelope, "…something Mio-chan wrote for you. For your information, this is not a letter."

"Then…what is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Mugi was anxious, her heart was beating so fast as she reached for the envelope. She looked at it and hesitated a bit before opening it. She took out and unfolded the paper then started reading.

 _{As the final bell rings for today, it marks the beginning of a little game I'd like you to play._

 _This is a treasure hunt and a puzzle game. Find six puzzle pieces and get to the goal, that is your aim…}_

"What? A game…?" she said sounding more confused and looked at our teacher, who just smiled at her happily, before reading on.

 _{…Each puzzle piece is attached to a clue, so careful you don't lose them including the one you're holding on to.}_

"Eh…?" Mugi then flipped the note and found a red piece of paper in a weird shape taped to it. She took it off then read on once again.

 _{You hold in your hand now one piece of a puzzle meaning this is your first clue and it will lead you where you need to go to. _

_So here's the clue, don't worry you'll pull this one through:}_

"Wait…I don't understand. What's this about? What's going on? What's with this game?"

"Finish the game if you want your questions to be answered Mugi-chan."

And so Mugi had no choice but to play and read the clue till the end.

 _{When school ends everyday, what are the two things we always leave behind before we go out and play?_

 _Know what they are to find the next piece, it's buried under the sheets.}_

"…two things we always leave behind after school…? hmmm…," Mugi pondered to herself.

"Well what is it?" Sawako-sensei asked curious about what Mugi's answer is.

"Homework and our memories of the lessons you taught us?"

"Hey!"

Mugi laughed and said, "I'm just kidding sensei, I think I know what it is…our table and chair."

"Ohh~ well done."

"So she wants to play a game? But why not just tell me?"

"Again you'll know the reason why when you finish the game."

"All right I understand. Then, I'll go ahead now sensei," Mugi said feeling happier now.

Sawako-sensei waved goodbye and informed us that Mugi started playing after she left.

So Mugi headed back to our classroom, which is now empty, and since she's very smart she knew which desk to check when she arrived – mine. It's probably very obvious anyway and she was right, there she found another envelope buried in a bunch of pieces of paper under my desk, this time there was also a medium-sized box. "An empty picture frame?" Mugi said when she opened it. She didn't know what it was for but assumed that it's part of the clue so she put it in her bag before securing the second puzzle piece and reading the note.

 _{Well done!_

 _Two pieces down four more to go. This next one I'm sure you'll know._

 _Go back in time for a minute, and remember something for a bit._

 _Your next clue is found in a place you went to 3 years ago and not expecting to see 2 people to give you a good show._

 _Do you remember?_

 _It's a place where you thought the choir was meant to be, but instead it became a place for the two of us to meet.}_

"The music room!" Mugi sounded excited. "Oh yeah…that's where we first met," she blushed and giggled as she remembered.

 _{I'm sure you already got it._

 _Once you get there, you will see a crazy chicken and someone who has power._

 _They're waiting for you and they have the clue you're after._

 _Ask for it nicely, "Can I please have the next clue crazy chicken-san?", to put it precisely.}_

"A password?" Mugi realized then headed for the music room.

Mugi was walking faster now as she moved to the next location. She was clearly enjoying the game. When she arrived, she saw Nodoka in a wizard's costume and Yui in her chicken suit. Mugi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of them.

She approached them and said, "I thought the _'someone who has power'_ would be the student council president but I guess I was wrong."

Nodoka just smiled and shrugged her shoulders then said, "I'm supposed to be a queen but the crown was being used. But a wizard with a chicken doesn't seem to be a bad combination."

"Oh I see," Mugi said then giggled.

"So do you have a question for my _crazy chicken_?"

" _Cluck…cluck…,_ " Yui said and flapped her arms.

"Yes," Mugi said happily.

"Then state you request."

"Can I please have the next clue crazy chicken-san?"

" _Cluck! Cluck! Cluuuck!"_ Yui said flapping her arms excitedly then a large egg-shaped container fell from behind her.

"Oh my, you laid an egg?"

Nodoka just sighed and put a hand on her face. "The plan was to just hand her the egg Yui."

"Eh? Why? But I thought I'm a chicken."

"Yes but…never mind," Nodoka gave up knowing that that argument will never end.

Yui picked up the egg and gave it to Mugi. "Here you go Mugi-chan, don't worry that's clean."

"Thank you crazy chicken-san," she happily received it and twists open the lid to get the next clue.

 _{Yay!_

 _You're half way there, so hang in there._

 _News, info and other school announcements are found here, things that we students and teachers don't really need to hear._

 _We pass by it everyday, most of the time neglecting to check if there are any news for the day._

 _Here's another hint for you to help you through. You only get 3 words though and that's "I love you".}_

"…'I love you…'? Ah! The bulletin board!"

"Whoa! That's amazing Mugi-chan!" Yui praised.

"Why is _I love you_ a hint by the way?" Nodoka asked.

"Hmm? That's where she confessed to me," Mugi said blushing.

 _{Have you got it yet?_

 _There's a cute little piglet standing there right now together with a great steward. Go to them to get your clue as a reward._

 _Don't forget to ask nicely, "Can I please have the next clue cute little piglet-san?", to put it precisely.}_

Mugi put the puzzle piece in her pocket and waved goodbye to our friends before heading to the bulletin board outside the school. As she was playing, she still wants to know the reason behind the game but at the same time she's having such fun and didn't want to ruin it. Plus she figured that our friends wouldn't tell her the answer anyway, "So might as well keep enjoying this game," she said to herself.

From the school entrance she can already see Azusa in a pig costume while carrying a large backpack and Ui in a farmer's outfit standing in front of the board. So she approached them and saw Ui blushing a little bit.

"W-Welcome…d-do you have any business with my cute little p-piglet?" Ui asked shyly.

"O-Oink…oink…"

"Yes I do," Mugi answered then faced Azusa, "Can I please have the next clue cute little piglet-san?"

"O-Oink…," Azusa put down her large bag and searched it for the clue.

The bag was filled with different kinds of candies, cup noodles, junk food, bread and soda. She's already having a hard time finding the clue because her bag was so full. She had no choice but to start taking everything out, which was very embarrassing for her because of all the students watching. _"That's a lot of food,"_ some said while others find the idea of a pig searching her bag of food very cute and funny. In the end, she found what she's looking for in the outer pocket of the bag it was an apple-shaped container. "Jeez. Why didn't they tell me they've put it in here?" Azusa complained before giving the apple to Mugi, who enjoyed watching her junior.

"Thank you cute little piglet-san," Mugi happily said.

"Please stop it already Mugi-senpai it's embarrassing."

"I kind of feel a little embarrassed myself," Ui added referring to the costume she's wearing.

"Welcome to our world," said Azusa.

"Nonsense! You two look so cute," Mugi complimented sincerely then opened the container to read the next clue.

 _{Good work!_

 _You found the fourth piece. I bet it was just an ease.}_

"Thanks to that hint," Mugi happily commented.

 _{We're almost through so let's keep going here's your next clue:_

 _This is a place where we had one of our greatest firsts. I'll never forget it since my heart almost felt it's going to burst._

 _A place where we only started to enjoy last summer and became a frequent hang-out for our dear drummer._

 _What place is perfect for anyone who wants to play and have fun? And have the school stress in their system to be gone.}_

"The gym. I'll never forget that ever," again Mugi blushed as she remembered what happened there.

 _{You will meet next a stupid dog with a reigning champ as her tamer._

 _Despite being stupid this dog is good and will gladly fetch you your paper._

 _Just ask nicely and she'll do it exactly._

 _PS: If she asks for treats don't her give any.}_

"Huh? She didn't put in what to say," Mugi noticed.

"Probably because Mio-senpai knows you won't call Ritsu-senpai 'stupid' so she's letting you decide what to call her," Azusa answered.

"Oh I see, I get it now. Then I'll go there now, see you Azusa-chan Ui-chan!" Mugi waved at them while walking away.

With just two more pieces left to find, Mugi felt more excited than before so she quickly made her way to the gym. "This is so much fun!" she said as she ran to the gym. When she reached her destination she saw Ritsu in her dog costume and Mika in her usual jersey but wearing a lot of medals and carrying a trophy that they won.

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" Ritsu barked when she saw Mugi approaching.

"Good job for reaching this far Mugi-chan!"

"Thank you Mika-chan."

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" Ritsu started barking again and excitedly circled around Mugi.

"Ricchan wait for her to ask the question," Mika said and Ritsu stopped in front of her.

Mugi thought about it for a while then said, "Who's a good dog? Will you fetch me my next clue please?"

"Woof! Woof!" Ritsu barked then ran at a nearby tree and started digging. A few seconds later she's already carrying a bone-shaped container back to Mugi.

Mugi took it and said, "Good dog. Thank you."

"Woof! Woof!" Ritsu then had her paws open asking for treats.

"I'm sorry but I was told not to give you any treats."

"Grrrr – GYAHA!" Ritsu began to growl but interrupted when she was hit by a volleyball on the head.

"I'm sorry!" Akane shouted from inside the gym.

"Hey Akane! Stop making my head a target practice!" Ritsu yelled back.

Mugi couldn't help but laugh at them before reading the next clue.

 _{Congratulations!_

 _This is your last clue to the last place you need to go to._

 _With 5 puzzle pieces in hand you need to find one more. At the goal you will find the last piece you're looking for._

 _By now you probably know what the puzzle will look like when it's finished. And you'll see which part is still missing in less than a minute.}_

"Huh? No I don't. Should I have arranged the puzzle pieces from the start?"

"You haven't yet? You should've done that right when you got the frame," Ritsu explained.

"Oh is that what the frame was for? I didn't know," Mugi said then took out the frame from her bag.

"There should be a note on the box telling you to put the pieces in there," said Mika.

"There wasn't any note on it."

"Really? Who was the idiot that was assigned to do that anywa - …ah…," Ritsu stopped in her words after realizing her mistake and just sat on the ground, behaving like a good dog.

"Jeez, Ricchan…you're lucky that Mio-chan's not here," Mika said and sat on the ground with her while patting her head. "Why don't you arrange it now Mugi-chan. There's already a double sided tape attached at the back of each puzzle so it'll be easier for you."

"Right," she said and put the pieces and frame on the ground. She unhooked the glass cover and arranged the pieces on the backing board. 10 seconds later she was done. It was a heart with a big piece missing in the middle. "I'm done!" Mugi said then proceeded in reading the rest of the clue.

 _{So without further ado, here is your last clue and good luck to you._

 _The last piece is found in a place you're very familiar with. A fun place accompanied by friends that you can laugh and play with._

 _This is just a room in the school, in 3 years this has become our second home filled with memories we can treasure like jewels._

 _There's nothing in there but teas and snacks, music and noise, aspiring musicians singing and making songs. That's what most will find in there everyday, all day long._

 _That's how it is in the home of HTT, you know what I mean.}_

"The clubroom!"

 _{If you already know where the goal is, I suggest you go now and finish this. _

_Because today you'll find something different there waiting for you and only for you. Prepared by a shy mare that loves only you._

 _She's been waiting all this time for you while holding on to the puzzle piece that is meant for you.}_

And without saying anything more she immediately ran back to the school and made her way to the clubroom. Her heart was racing from running and mostly from excitement. The fact that I wasn't mad at her finally registered in her after reading the last clue. She was so happy that she was about to cry but she held it in and just ran until she reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the top floor. I saw Mugi and she already saw me in my horse costume standing outside the room. She stood there for a while panting really hard and after a few seconds, she slowly climbed up the last flight of stairs – never taking her eyes off me.

I faced her when she reached the top and clenched my hands, or rather hooves, on my chest while holding on to the last piece of the puzzle tightly – still very nervous. We were both quiet for a while and just stared at each other. And after almost a minute I was about to speak when she walked towards me. She put a hand on my horse head and looked at me. "I finally found you…my missing puzzle piece," she said as she smiled so sweetly at me. "Are you the one that's going to make my heart complete?"

 _What the – ?!_ I didn't understand why but my heart seriously skipped a number of beats when she said that and my face is as hot as ever and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the costume. _There's no way I can respond to that! It's not fair I'm supposed to make her feel this way not the other way around!_ I didn't speak or even nod; I just opened my hooves and showed her the last puzzle piece. Her eyes widened when she saw it and I could understand why – it's different from the other pieces. It has our initials, M x M, on it written in gold; _I'm supposed to write T for Mugi's name but putting M instead looks better plus I call her Mugi anyway so I hope she won't mind._ And she didn't when I saw her smile.

She held out the backing board of the frame that she was carrying and said, "Let's complete this puzzle together."

This time I nodded and held the last piece with her as we put it in together to complete the puzzle.

"It's done!" she excitedly said before hooking the glass cover back on. "So what's my reward for completing the puzzle and reaching the goal?" Mugi asked looking at me with eyes that _only I_ know about.

I kept quiet, trying to control myself and opened the doors of the clubroom to show her what I prepared – an afternoon tea with cakes for two.

We've made some arrangements in the room and the surprised look on her face upon seeing it is what I've been hoping for. We've put some curtains up that we borrowed from the drama club to darken the room a bit, put the 2 tables, 3 chairs, bench, drums, white board and keyboard some place else, a table for two, a red carpet from the door to the table again courtesy of the drama club and 6 papier-maché columns with arranged plastic flowers on top of them along the red carpet that we, yes, borrowed from the drama club,

Still in shock, Mugi walked in the room and towards the table while looking around – I followed right behind. There isn't really much to look at so I kept wishing she'd stop staring at everything as we walked. Upon reaching the table, everything was already there, the two mini chocolate cakes, 2 forks, 2 cups and a pot of tea, two lit candles and an empty small bottle with plastic roses as a center piece so there's no need for any servers or anything like that, it'll be just the two of us.

Mugi then noticed the card by the center piece, "… _'Happy 6_ _th_ _Monthsary…'_?" she opened it and there I wrote the words _'I love you'_.

 _Yep still bad with writing letters so that's the only thing I can manage_ , I said to myself.

She looked at me and said, "Mio-chan…when did you…? I thought we're not…"

"Well I thought that it wouldn't hurt if we experience celebrating it just once. Plus it's already been half a year since that day so I figured why not? And I wanted to surprise you so… _surprise!_ "

Mugi's silent response was a bad sign for me.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't say anything…," I said feeling very worried, "…you…don't like it?"

"What? No, I do!" Mugi immediately said to clear up any misunderstanding, "I really do! It's just I didn't…I'm just really surprised that's all."

Seeing her smile instantly took all of my worries away; _thank goodness._

She then took off my horse head to hold my face full of sweat and pulled me in for a kiss. She hugged me afterwards and said, "It's really wonderful Mio-chan. I love it."

"I'm glad…," I said hugging her back.

Mugi pulled away and I can see the excitement on her face. She took a look around again before saying, "How long have you been planning this? I…I don't know what to say Mio-chan. There's so much I want to say and ask I don't know where to begin."

"Well first of all try to calm down a bit."

She nodded but still it's not happening.

"The truth is…I only thought about this yesterday…"

"Yesterday…?"

"Yeah….they were asking me if we have plans today since it's our 6th month already and when I said no, they convinced me to come up with something. Considering we never celebrated before they said it'll be a great opportunity to surprise you and they were right."

"I _am_ surprised," Mugi said with a smile. "So you did _all_ this?"

"Well I had help from our friends in setting this place up. Also thanks to our sponsor, which is the Drama Club, that provided the curtains, red carpet, flowers and pillars."

She giggled before asking, "And these mini cakes are from the Home Ec. Club?"

"Um no I baked them last night…," I said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We met at Yui's last night to discuss what to do today and Ui help me with the baking."

"And whose idea was the game?"

"M-Mine…"

"Amazing! This is really amazing Mio-chan! I mean to think about this in just one night."

"I-It's not that much, especially that puzzle game. It's the last minute and – "

She puts a finger on my lips and said, "It's amazing…I mean it. Thank you."

I didn't say anything anymore and just nodded while I blush.

"Now, can I have a bite of this cake first before we start our afternoon tea date? I've been wanting to taste it ever since you said you're the one who baked it," Mugi said.

"Ah sure no probl – "

"Ah~" Mugi said waiting for me to feed her.

And I did, again, the worry came back; _…please let it be okay._

"Hmmm…," she hummed as she chewed.

"W-Well?" I asked nervously.

"Did you use dark chocolates?"

"Ye-Yes I did…"

"It tastes great!" she said smiling very happily at me. "And the cherries in it too. They make up for the lack of sweetness of the dark chocolate."

"Really? Thank goodness you like it," I said feeling very relieved. "Come on let's ea – "

"Oh wait let's take a picture first to commemorate this day," Mugi said then took out her phone and started taking pictures of everything. After more than 10 shots she said as she sat down, "Okay I'm done. I wish I was able to take one with our friends with their costumes."

"We could always do it later," I said.

"Now to have the rest of this ca – "

 _{Kotobuki Tsumugi-san from Class 3-2, please go to the front gate immediately.}_

"What?!" someone yelled out from the door.

"Ritsu?! Is that you?!" I asked when I recognized the voice.

And I was right. She came in together with the rest of our friends still in their costumes then Mugi quickly took the chance to take picture of everyone.

"We're you guys peeping?"

"Sorry Mio-chan we just couldn't help it," Yui said as she scratched the back of her head.

"More importantly, that announcement just ruined the moment," Ritsu said.

"Huh? That's not part of your surprise Mio-chan?" asked Mugi looking confused.

"No. This is all of it," I said.

So Mugi went to the front gate with me, Yui and Ritsu, who was curious and a bit irritated by whoever interrupted us. Nodoka came along as well to see if there's something wrong then, if she can, she could help resolve it immediately as the student council president because for her, she found the announcement a little strange.

 **Front Gate**

When we arrived we were all surprised to see her butler, Alfred, waiting for her with their limousine that was causing a bit of traffic on the road.

"Al-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

"Good afternoon oujo-sama," Alfred greeted and bowed. "My apologies for suddenly coming here oujo-sama but Hiragi-sama's mother, Anastasie-sama, has just arrived from France and wishes to see you immediately. She's inviting you over to the restaurant for tea and dinner," he explained.

"Anastasie as in the one who owns ' _Anastasie's'_?" Nodoka asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes," Alfred answered.

"What's that?" Yui asked being clueless.

"It's a 5-star French restaurant," Nodoka answered her.

"Did you say I'm still in school?" Mugi got back to main topic at hand.

"Yes. And when they asked about your schedule I said your classes are most likely finished by this time so they immediately asked for you."

"But I still have my club after school."

"My deepest apologies ojou-sama, I forgot about your club that is part of your daily itine – "

"Never mind…," Mugi said sounding a bit irritated.

 _She's mad_ , I can tell and I bet our friends can tell too. "It's okay Mugi," I said to her.

"What? But Mio-chan I…"

"It's okay," I said again with a smile, "…there's still tomorrow."

"But – "

"Don't worry I'll save the mini cakes for tomorrow, it's okay. Go on, your aunt's waiting for you plus your unreasonably long car's already causing traffic. So go…"

We can all see her hesitation to get in the vehicle. She rolled down her window and smiled as she waved goodbye before finally leaving.

 _I hate that smile,_ I said to myself as I waved back.

"Who's Hiragi?" Ritsu immediately asked and even though she has her laid back, hands behind her head, look I can sense the seriousness in her tone.

"Her cousin," I answered.

"So that Anstie lady is Mugi-chan's aunt and the owner of a French restaurant with five stars?" Yui said.

"Yui it's Anastasie," Nodoka corrected, "…it's French for Anastasia."

"Eh? What's that?"

Nodoka sighed and said, "Come on Yui I'll buy you some ice cream."

"YAY!" Yui said quickly forgetting about Anastasie. "But I didn't know butlers can be drivers too."

"Her butler only becomes her driver when their driver is on a day off," I explained.

"Are you really okay with it?" Ritsu asked as we walk back to the school.

"Hmm? Yeah it's fine," I said smiling.

"You're lying."

I chuckled and said, "Well it's true I'm not totally fine but she has the frame, she was able to play the game, she got to eat the cake, I was able to surprise her and more importantly she said she likes it. I'm contented with that."

Ritsu didn't say anything anymore but I know there's still something in her mind that bothers her she just chose to let it go.

 **Anastasie's**

That night at the French restaurant, one brunette woman was still busy working and was in a meeting when she saw a blonde girl that was familiar to her. _Isn't that…?_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Did you try to answer the puzzle yourself? ;P Well it's not hard anyway LOL :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5 :)**


	9. Chapter 5a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 5a ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **More than 1 month later…**

It's been more than a month since that day and we never did another celebration or even a post 6th monthsary celebration. Mainly because we were already busy for the school festival, there was that Romeo & Juliet play that I really opposed to, the practice to overcome my stage fright by being a waitress that I really opposed to as well and our last but very memorable school performance so things were really hectic – our 7th was spent practicing.

And after spending our weekends on the school festival, we're back to our normal school activities Monday morning the next day. Things have settled down and we're back in our clubroom having our usual relaxing afternoon tea.

"Man you guys were really great during the school festival," Sawako-sensei said before enjoying her royal milk tea served by Mugi. "Of course, I was way more amazing when I was in high school."

"Yeah you were," said Ritsu, "…because back then you can freely move your body while performing without worrying about breaking your hip or your ba – "

"Ha? What was that?!" our teacher asked angrily while pinching Ritsu's cheeks really hard.

"But Ricchan you were really cute when dressed as Juliet," Mugi complimented.

Ritsu blushed at her comment then said, "W-Well of course, I was the main character after all."

"Maybe you should grow out your hair."

"Pfft!"

"Hey Yui! What so funny?!"

While Ritsu was strangling Yui for laughing at her Mugi held my hand and said, "You looked really dashing as Romeo, Mio-chan."

"T-Thanks," I said with a big smile on my face. _She must've noticed the frown on my face when she praised Ritsu. I need to stop being childish about this and learn from my mistakes, she really got mad at me with that Dr. Haruka incident._

"Well I'm going to leave early today," Sawako-sensei said before finishing her drink.

"Where are you going?" asked Ritsu.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to meet with a friend. I'm sure you already know Nori-chan so there's no need to follow me like last time."

"Last time you were acting suspicious."

"Yeah we thought you had a fight with your mother," Yui said.

"Yui-senpai you're the only one who thought that," Azusa corrected.

"I'm off then, see you tomorrow kids," Sawako-sensei said and waved goodbye before going out.

 **Family Restaurant**

Sawako sat comfortably while enjoying a cup of coffee with her friend Norimi sitting in front of her. Norimi have wanted to meet up with her for a month but Sawako kept refusing and told her to let the school festival pass.

"So what's up? Why are you so excited to meet with me? Could it be you have someone to set me up with? Now I told you I don't want such things. I believe in destiny, but I'd like to meet him and be his friend," Sawako said.

"You never change Sawako, still chasing after men," Norimi said with a laugh.

"I do not!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"So what's up Nori-chan?"

"Well actually there's something I want to show you," said Norimi while she search for her phone in her bag. "When I was a in a business meeting one night at _Anastasie's_ I saw one of your students…," she took out her phone and started scrolling. "The blonde one…I think it's…Tsuki..."

"Tsumugi," Sawako corrected.

"Yeah! Mugi-chan."

"You saw Mugi-chan?"

"Yeah. She was with Reizei Hiragi and his mother Anastasie," Norimi exicitedly told.

"Reizei…Hira – who's that?"

"Seriously? You don't know him? Not even the name Reizei?"

"Hmmm…Reizei…Rezei…," Sawako tried to think about it, "…it's familiar but I couldn't get myself to remember where I heard that name."

"Reizei Group of Corporations…?...Rei Great Towers, the condominium?...ReZen Motors? Reizei Constructions Inc.?...Reizei Bank of Japan?...Come on!"

"Oh yeah! _Reizei,_ now I remember."

Norimi put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "You really need to read and go out more."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not like you."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I saw Mugi-chan with Reizei Hiragi, the world renowned violinist, at _Anastasie's_. His mom, Anastasaie, was there too but then left them after an hour or so. She's really pretty, if I'm not mistaken she used to be a model in France and right now, at the age of 40+, she's still really pretty and in perfectly good shape."

"And? So what? That's not a big deal. Mugi-chan _is_ rich, her family has connection with famous people around the world. It wouldn't be that surprising if she'll be seen with the queen of England drinking tea."

"Will you just look at this for a minute?" Norimi gave her her phone and showed a photo.

Sawako took one look at it and instantly she just froze up.

"I would've said _'hi'_ but they seem… _busy_ ," Norimi chuckled, "Anyway, she seems to the type that doesn't really say personal things to other people unless asked. And based from your reaction I'm right. I bet you didn't know about that, did you? You and your students seem really close so I guess you have something to tease her about now, eh?"

"N-N-No way…thi-this can't be her…," Sawako was already shaking.

"Unless the school has another rich girl there with blonde hair and blue eyes, I can confidently say that's her. Plus she's wearing our uniform."

"B-B-But this is just…"

"What is wrong with you Sawako?"

"This…this…this can't be. When was this taken?" Sawako asked looking at her friend with panic.

"Oct. 6th , just last month."

"The 6th?! That's…!"

"Anyway, I showed that to you not only to have something to tease her about but also because you're her advisor, I think you should warn her about those things. I mean, that's dangerous she could get in trouble if ever a faculty sees her or finds out about it. I mean she's still wearing her uniform."

"But she can't be…doing this…"

"Look, one or two model students can break the rules if they want to. You can't expect them to be perfect because _no one is perfect_."

"Can you send this to me?"

"Sure – "

"And could you get me more coffee please…"

"How much of a saint is Mugi-chan for you to be so shocked like that," Norimi said before standing up to get her friend more coffee.

Sawako just ignored her and continued to stare at the photo, somewhat looking for something to indicate that it's not Mugi that Norimi saw and in the picture.

 **Class 3-2**

Tuesday afternoon, we're already on the last period and Sawako-sensei has been acting really weird all day. She's been looking at Mugi as if she wants to say something then always decides against it. She looked very troubled about something so we decided to approach her after class.

"Sawako-sensei, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Eh?! I-I'm fine Mio-chan…how about you?" she asked back forcing a smile.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I answered feeling a bit confused. _Why would she think I'm not okay?_

"Say Sawa-chan what's with you today?" Yui asked next.

"I bet you didn't meet Nori-chan yesterday did you? You had a date with some guy and got dumped again yesterday. And it seems that you didn't get any sleep last night because of what happened," Ritsu speculated.

"That's not true! I did meet Nori-chan yesterday!"

"Then what's with you? Could it be that Death Devil is asked to perform again?"

"Ugh n-no…it's nothing," she said looking away.

"Why don't we have some tea," Mugi suggested, "That'll probably help you ease up a bit sensei. Plus we'll have your favorite chocolate mousse cake."

"That's my favorite too!" Yui shouted.

"Everything is your favorite Yui," Ritsu pointed out.

"Thank you for bringing snacks every day Mugi-chan, you're so nice," Yui said as she hugged her.

"Shall we go sensei?" Mugi invited our teacher with a sweet smile.

"I…uh…you guys go ahead. I still have some things to do," said Sawako-sensei and quickly walked away.

 **Faculty**

Sawako sat in her desk with her hands on her forehead, supporting her head full of thoughts and conundrums about the photo she saw of Mugi. She's been trying to come up with possible explanations for that photo and convincing herself that whatever she saw wasn't true. "Mugi-chan isn't like that. I just know she's not," she keep telling herself. She took out her phone and looked at the photo once again, "…but…I don't have any other explanation for this." It bothered her that things might get really bad if the rest finds out about it. She wanted to talk to Mugi about it but, "…she might not talk to me about it or she might get offended because it's not my business or maybe she'll get too scared to talk. I don't even know how I'm going to start asking her." Sawako's already trapped in her own world while staring at the photo and didn't notice one of the last people that she wants to see it come in.

"Sawa-chan – "

"HYAAAA!" Sawako jumped out of her seat when she was called from behind. Holding her phone tightly, she catches her breath and look at the person who called her, "Tainaka-san?! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Mugi wanted to know what time you're going to the clubroom. Your cake's waiting and we want to tell you about a gig that my friends told us about this weekend," Ritsu answered.

"O-Oh…o-okay. I'll be up in a minute," Sawako responded nervously.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

"Eh? N-Nothing."

"Why are you holding your phone as if someone's going to take it away from you. You're hiding something aren't you?" Ritsu said smiling mischievously.

"Huh?! No! I'm not hiding anything!"

"You know if you're being defensive like that only makes you more guilty."

"I'm really not – "

 _ ***Ahem!***_ one of the teachers coughed letting them know that they're misbehaving already in the faculty.

Sawako slipped her phone in her pocket and apologized together with Ritsu then went out of the room.

 **Hallway**

"Now look what you've done," Sawako said blaming Ritsu while they walked.

"Me? You were the one who's being loud. If you just showed me your phone then we wouldn't have disturbed anyone."

"That's private. Anyway what's this gig you're talking about?" Sawako immediately changed the subject.

"Oh that. It's the same place like last time this weekend."

"Oh then there's no proble – "

"HA! Got it!" Ritsu successfully stole Sawako's phone from her pocket and started running.

"Hey! Ricchan stop that! I'm warning you! Stop!" Sawako said while chasing after her.

"Let's see what is it you're hiding and making you all stressed out," Ritsu said to herself while checking the phone and running.

"Ricchan stop!" Sawako said again and this time Ritsu stopped not because she listened but because what she saw was so shocking that it made her stop.

 **Clubroom**

Meanwhile, the rest of the members were enjoying Mugi's chocolate mousse cake - oblivious to what's about to happen next.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sawako-sensei," Mugi said as she put a serving of a cake on Sawako-sensei's side of the table.

"Did something happen senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Well she seems…anxious and fidgety," Mugi answered.

I took a sip of tea before saying, "Whatever it is let's just ask her when she gets he – "

 _ ***BANG***_ the loud sound of the door being openend aggressively surprised everyone in the room and instantly turned their attention to the door.

"Ritsu?! Wha – " I stopped in my words when I saw my friend looking very furiously at Mugi and I know she's not joking around.

"R-Ricchan…what's wrong?" Mugi asked nervously as she met my friend's angry daze.

"You…!"

"M-Me?"

"Now Ricchan please calm down," Sawako-sensei said behind her panting hard from catching up with Rtisu.

"Wait a minute Ritsu what's – "

She didn't even let me finish when she briskly walked towards Mugi and smacked the tray she was holding to the floor then pushed her to the wall by the shelf – clenching her blazer tightly with one hand.

"Ritsu!" I immediately stood up from my seat and went for her clenched hand, "What on earth are you doing?! Let go of her now!"

The three followed and tried to pull Ritsu away from Mugi.

"Senpai! What's going on with you? Let Mugi-senpai go!"

"Ritsu stop this violence now!" I was starting to get really angry myself.

But Ritsu was overpowering us and ignored everyone – focusing only her attention to Mugi, "You! How dare you?!" she yelled.

"Ricchan what did I do – "

"Oh? Playing dumb are we? Well that's how you always are then let me tell you. This!" she showed Mugi the photo.

Mugi's eyes widened when she saw it and looked a bit terrified.

"So this _is_ you, isn't it? You have 20 seconds to explain. Not that anything will change if you did."

"W-Where did you get – "

"I'm the one asking here! And I want you to explain it to me now!"

"Ritsu that's enough!" I managed to pull her away and stand between them. " _You're_ the one who needs to explain here!"

"Stop defending that cheater Mio!"

"What? Cheater?" Yui said feeling surprised along with the rest except for me – I didn't believe it.

"She's not a cheater…," I said my voice lower this time but still mad.

"Yes she is!"

"You don't have any right to call her anything she's not."

"What? You need proof?! Here's your proof!" Ritsu said and gave me the phone.

Upon seeing the photo I immediately understood why Ritsu was so angry. It was a shot of her kissing someone else. I'm not going to lie, my heart felt like it's slowly being crushed when I saw that. I just stared at it but it didn't make me mad like Ritsu, it didn't even make me want to cry. Probably because I already expected that this kind of thing would happen. _That's right, this is just normal…_

"Is my best friend not good enough for you huh?!"

"That's not true! I love he – "

"Then what the hell is that?!" she pointed at the phone.

"That's – "

"Please try to calm down a minute Ritsu-senpai," Azusa tried but she ended up being ignored

"Who's that guy?! Who were you kissing in that photo?!" Ritsu yelled at Mugi again.

"Eh?! Mugi-chan was kissing someone else?!" Yui doesn't know what's going on anymore.

"He's…he's – "

"Answer me damn it!"

"For heaven's sake would you calm down a bit and let her answer," Sawako-sensei said somehow feeling the pressure Mugi's feeling.

"He's…," Mugi's voice trembled she's holding back her tears, "…he's…my fiancé."

 _Silence._ No one spoke for almost a minute after hearing the truth until Ritsu, obviously, broke it.

"What? Fiancé? Ha! Oh god how could I not think of that? A _fiancé_. Of course, how stupid of me. I mean kissing your fiancé is perfectly normal, right?" Ritsu started to laugh but not the happy kind. "So tell me Mugi, who's first? Fiancé or girlfriend?"

Mugi hesitated; she didn't like how Ritsu was smiling at her.

"Oh come on tell me. Who came to your life first him? or Mio?" Ritsu got back to her usual serious side after asking the question.

"H-Him – "

"He was first! Wow! And Mio's what? Just your past time? Your curiosity that you want to try out until you get married? You're always like that anyway, interested in things you've never seen or tried before – "

"No! You're wrong!"

"And you're a two timing bi – "

 _ ***SLAP!***_ "That's enough! You watch what you say to her Ritsu! This is your last warning!" Slapping my best friend hard on the face didn't feel good, really. My hand just moved when I knew what she was going to say; _I feel bad for hitting her but I'm not letting her say anything bad about Mugi especially if it's not true._

It was clear that Ritsu was shocked with what I just did. She was unmoving while holding her red cheek and there were some tears in her eyes. _I think I hit her too hard,_ I realized feeling a bit guilty about it _._ The witnesses were as shocked as well and didn't know what so say. From a relaxing afternoon tea to an intense dramatic fight between friends, things have escalated too suddenly. Then after a while Ritsu recovered from her shock and her anger got worse, "Why you…!" and tried to charge at me – I wasn't afraid for I was mad at her too. But our friends were able to hold her back and stop her from struggling.

"Why did you hit me?! She's the one who's cheating on you Mio!"

"No she's not."

"Wha…are you brainwashed or something?! She was kissing someone else other than you!"

"I know – "

"Then why are you still taking her side?! I'm your best friend – "

"Because!" I shouted to cut her off, "One: She's not a cheater – "

"Yes she is!"

"Two…," I continued and ignored her, "…you don't know anything – "

"She's. Cheating. On. You. She's in a relationship with two people at the same time and one of them is _you!_ What else is there to know?!"

"Three…," still I continued disregarding everything Ritsu says, "…you're being impulsive in your confrontation of this situation and not handling it better."

"What?!" Ritsu is already confused but still mad.

"Speaking of handling the situation, Mio-senpai you're strangely calm about this," Azusa pointed out.

Ritsu realized as well and said to me, "No way…Mio…do you – "

"Reizei Hiragi, 17, world famous violinist, a senior in Fukushima Academy, student council president, next CEO of the Reizei Group of Corporations unless he chooses to pursue the violin and future husband of Kotobuki Tsumugi."

"F-Fukushima Academy?! That prestigious all boys school that is meant only for the rich and prestigious?!" Sawako-sensei couldn't believe it.

"Sensei you're being redundant in your words…," Azusa said.

"What the…?! So you knew about her fiancé all along?!" Ritsu started yelling again.

"Yes…," I simply said.

"And you're just going with it?!"

I didn't answer anymore but Ritsu already knew.

"What heck happened to your pride?!"

Again I didn't answer.

And Mugi was finally able to speak. I know she's already scared of what's happening but she still tried to at least convey the whole truth, "Please let me explain…"

"Shut up! It's all your fault that Mio's like that! No matter what you say it won't change the fact that you're having a relationships with two people at the same time!" She pulled her arms from our friends' holds to get her bag and head for the door. Before going out, she said one last thing to me was, "And you always say _I'm_ an idiot…"

Still I didn't respond or even looked at her.

Silence filled the room once again and only Mugi's sobbing was the only thing we can hear, she's leaning on my shoulder and crying hard on my back. The air in the room became awkward the instant after Ritsu left. Our friends didn't know what to say or do next, they just looked at us – waiting for either of us to say something first. After a while, I took a few deep breaths before relaxing my tensed body and finally breaking the silence.

"Are you okay Mugi?" I asked, "Were you hurt when Ritsu pushed you?"

She shook her head, still leaning on my shoulder and crying.

"Here's your phone sensei," I said remembering that I was holding on to it the whole time.

She sighed as she took it before saying, "I'm sorry, everything that happened here's my fault. I got careless; it wasn't my intention to show it Ricchan. I was really planning on talking to Mugi-chan first."

Yui and Azusa finally got a look at the controversial photo as they stood beside our teacher.

"Where did you get this sensei?" Azusa asked.

"It's from Nori-chan. She saw Mugi-chan at _Anastasie's_ by coincidence one night when she had to meet a client and took a shot of that moment to show it to me. She doesn't know about you guys so she did it so I could warn her about that because she was still in her school uniform at that time and it's very troublesome if a teacher other than me finds out."

"H-He's very handsome," Yui complimented, "…more handsome than Mio-chan!"

"You're not making any sense Yui-senpai plus that's not helping anyone right now."

"S-Sorry," Yui said with a silly but innocent smile.

"So? What's your explanation?" Sawako-sensei said crossing her arms and finally getting to her point, "…unlike that hot-tempered one we'll be patient to her you out."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever ;P**

 **To next chapter! :D**

 **Note to Major Mike:**

 **Yup, Hiragi is a guy Major LOL :P**

 **Anastasie is his mom :)**


	10. Chapter 5b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 5b ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

… **FLASHBACK…**

 **April 6, Confession day (The untold story…)**

She laughed a little when we looked at each other and said, "Your face is so red."

"Eh?! Well yours too."

"So does this mean we're girlfriends now?"

"I-I think so…"

"Should we tell them?"

"Huh?! NO!...I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I want this just for ourselves for now."

"I understand. Either way, as long as we're together it's fi – "

She suddenly just stopped talking and started to look very worried, as if she remembered something bad.

"Mugi? What's wrong?"

She walked a few steps away from me and said, "Um…Mio-chan I…there's something you need to know. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was really planning to tell you everything before confessing but I got too excited when you suddenly said you love me and forgot about it. I'll understand if you get mad at me or take back everything you said."

"What are you talking about Mugi? That won't happen, whatever it is…," I said with a smile on my face while feeling very nervous. But despite that I was telling the truth.

"How do you know? You don't even know what it is…"

"Because I…," I hesitated for a bit because I'm still too shy say it, "I…lo-love you." I looked down blushing.

Mugi's face brightened up a little when I said those words. Her smile was very sweet and beautiful, especially if there's a little blush on her face that came with it. She hugged me again and said, "And I love you too…"

"S-So what is it?"

She let go and said, "The truth is…I…I'm getting married."

"…eh?" When I heard that, I felt like I just woke up from a very wonderful dream. The feeling of disappointment and hurt instantly took over.

"I'm really sorry Mio-chan…"

"T-Then you already have a f-fi…f-fia…fi-fi…," I couldn't say it.

"I…I do."

"T-Then why…why did you…? Why didn't you just reject me or something?"

"I was so happy to know you love me…I forgot. If ever I didn't, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't because I really _do_ love you too."

"But you're getting married…"

"I know. I'm so sorry…," she started to cry, "…we just confessed to each other a few minutes ago and here I am already hurting you and making things very hard for you."

"I…I can't believe this…I-I don't…I don't know what – "

"Please Mio-chan…don't hate me," she said after taking my hand. "I love you and I want to be with you but I don't want to lie and keep this or anything from you."

"But you're engaged Mugi," I reminded her again.

"One year…"

"What?"

"Will you stay with me even for just one year?"

I stood there, still feeling hurt from what she told me but it hurt even more to see her cry like that. I wasn't mad at her, if she kept it from me then I would probably have been very mad and instead of hate I was actually a bit confused. _I need to calm down and get my head straight._

"One year?"

"Yes…my marriage isn't until after graduation. I know it's just a short time but I'll take it if it means I'll have a chance to be with you. One year is better than none at all. I love you but a year is all I can give Mio-chan, if you're not all right with it just tell me honestly I'll completely understand. We'll just forget everything that's happened here."

 _One year or none at all,_ that resonated with me nonstop. "But what about your fiancé?"

"We only see each other occasionally because he's very busy…"

"Won't that be cheating?"

"I guess…it is. I…I'm probably giving you a bad impression now, huh?"

"Well…I – "

"But believe me, you're the only one I love Mio-chan and not him."

 _I can't believe my heart is skipping a beat at a time like this,_ I said to myself as I blushed from what she said. "If you don't love him then why don't you just say no to the marriage?"

"I'm sorry…I…I can't do that," she said looking away. "You see, he's a childhood friend of mine. Our parents aren't really very close with each other but they're friends. When we reached middle school and they saw us still getting along well with each other that's the time the idea of us getting married came to their minds so they declared it. I didn't want it but I couldn't say no for a number of reasons. First, I saw my parents were very happy with the idea that I'll be marrying him. They really like him, they trust him and are very attached to him – he's like a son to them. Second, if we get married it'll have a great effect in my parents' businesses. Our parents are competitors, you see. So if we get married, instead of rivals they'll become partners. And third, it's because I know that he likes me ever since we're kids. I never gave him answer yet after he confessed to me but when they decided our marriage I didn't have the chance anymore."

 _I see so that's why mostly because of her love for her parents,_ I thought to myself as I continue to listen.

"I love you so much Mio-chan but I love my parents so much too. I know I'm being too selfish right now but I really want to be with you even if it's just for a little while."

Now, after hearing everything I know that the right to do here is to say 'no' or at least give some time to think about it. It's stupid to choose to be with her and then break up after one year, that's so ridiculous. If you already know the fate of your relationship and it's not good, would you still go for it? Of course not. Plus a year worth of happiness, sadness, laughter, pain and memories with the one you love is not something you can easily let go. We'll both have a very hard time afterwards so choosing to say 'yes' would be a very bad and wrong idea. _I need to do what's right…I have to…_

"Okay…," I suddenly said.

"…what…?" I can understand Mugi's surprised reaction – I surprised myself too.

"Let's do it…"

She quickly took my hands and said, "R-Really?! Are you sure Mio-chan?!" tears began to build up in her eyes again.

"Yeah," I said with a nod and finally smiled at her, "I know there'll be a lot of consequences for our decision in end or even probably along the way and the right thing to do is _not_ do it, but that doesn't feel right for me…because I…I love you too Mugi and I want to be with you too, even if it's just a little while. One year is better than none at all."

That's right, this is the path I have chosen to go to. I know it's most likely to be the wrong one but I guess I just love her too much or maybe I'm just being stupid. Either way, it will still mean we'll have the time to be together. _And…it didn't feel wrong to say 'yes'._

She covered her mouth with both of her trembling hands and started to cry.

"Waah! D-Don't cry!" I started to panic and quickly reached for my pocket to get a handkerchief, "I forgot I'm still in my horse costu – "

Mugi then hugged me tight and just cried on my shoulder, "I'm so happy."

"Me too…," I said hugging her back.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes…"

"There might be times that I'll have to choose him over you…," she said

"I know…I'll understand…"

"…and it'll probably be very hard and painful in the end…"

"I know…but even so I won't have any regrets."

She hugged me tighter and kept on crying.

"Now, stop crying Mugi you're going to make me cry too."

She finally laughed and said, "I'm sorry…I can't help it," before wiping her tears.

"Now that's better," I said after seeing her smile again.

"Let's make this the best year of our lives," she said happily.

"Yeah. But before anything else, there's something I want you to do."

"Sure, anything Mio-chan."

I smiled and said, "You have to tell me all about your fiancé. If you spent time with him tell me everything what you guys did."

She blinked a couple of times as she stared at me before saying, "O-Okay but are you sure you want to know all about him and everything we do? Not that we'll do more than what we plan to do."

"Yes I'm sure. I want to know what kind of a person you'll be marrying. Also, since there'll be times that you'll be alone with him my imagination might go wild if I don't know what happened. I'm sorry for demanding so much…even though I'm just – "

Mugi put her finger on my lips and said, "It's no problem. I'm the one who put you into this so I won't complain. Plus you're my _girlfriend_ you have the right to know who I'm with and what we did. I won't hide anything from you, so don't worry okay?"

I blushed and just nodded.

"Come on. Why don't we go back? Ricchan and the others might be done with spying the other clubs."

"I'm sure they didn't learn anything."

So we got our animal heads back on and decided to keep it on to hide our reddened faces and eyes. _If Ritsu sees this she definitely wouldn't let it go_. We went back by the bulletin board first to see if the fliers I dropped were still there before going back to the clubroom. When we got back we both tried our best to act normal and thankfully we we're able to do it without any of them suspecting anything.

… **PRESENT…**

 **Clubroom**

"So don't get mad at Mugi she told me the truth right from the start and gave me a choice. And I chose to be with her…it's my choice," I said as we all sat on our chairs.

"Then is that why you guys don't want to count and celebrate your monthsaries senpai?"

"Yes, it's because we don't want to be reminded somehow of the time we have left. But I _did_ have fun in planning."

"So what kind of a person is this Hiragi guy?" Yui asked feeling a bit curious.

"Well, he's a nice guy – a gentleman. Very talented, fun person, smart, responsible, popular, a perfectionist…pretty much the ideal man of every girl. He's like 80% Nodoka and 20% Ritsu."

"Oh~"

"No wonder you're quite fond of him Yui-senpai," Azusa commented.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Your story's very romantic and all you two but don't you feel sorry for Hiragi-kun? From what you said about him, he's a great guy and I think he doesn't deserve such treatment even though he doesn't know about it," Sawako-sensei said.

"We both know that we're at in the wrong here but it's only for one year and we already talked about it. We'll be very careful not to be found out."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "You kids…I don't know what I'll do with you, unbelievable. Well if you guys understand what you're getting yourselves into then I won't say anything more. You are to take responsibility for actions."

"Mio-chan…," Mugi called still crying, "I'm really sorry…because of me...you and Ricchan are fighting again."

"It's her fault being violent and impulsive and hot-headed."

"Well Ritsu-senpai has always been the impatient kind."

"She needs to learn," I said and drank my tea that's gotten cold.

"But still Mio-chan – "

"It's fine Mugi…it's okay – "

"No it's not!" Mugi surprised us all when she raised her voice. "Stop pretending it's fine when it's not! It's not okay! I'm not okay with it! Why are you even so nice about this?! I know seeing that photo hurt you and having another fight with Ricchan made everything worse! It's my fault this happened! It's my fault for getting you into the mess! Mine! So get mad at me or something…at least cry Mio-chan…," she snapped at me.

"You're right…seeing that photo _did_ hurt me I mean I love you after all so that's inevitable. I already know that you guys kiss but actually seeing it was a whole different level."

"Then why are you still smiling?!" Mugi pointed out.

"That's because I know the truth."

Mugi finally stopped agitating when I said that.

"What truth senpai?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know if it's just me but Mugi has some certain mannerisms when she kiss. She always holds my face or hugs me and smiles when we do it…," I said and blushed heavily; _I can't believe I'm saying this to our friends_. "Well it's not like I could see her smile but I can sort of feel it, you know?"

"Oh I know what you mean Mio-chan!" Yui excitedly said.

"Me too senpai."

"Eh? You and Ui kiss?!" Yui said shocked by the news.

"Uh…y-yes we d-do – "

"Since when?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Please let's just move on and finish this conversation. I hate the feeling that I can't relate to any of you," Sawako-sensei said irritably.

Mugi just stared at me looking very surprised, maybe she never noticed her little quirks when she kiss until I told her.

"Anyway, so when I saw that photo she's not doing it with him, she's not even holding his hand so…I think she didn't really mean that. I don't know…maybe it's just me and I could be wro – "

"You're not wrong…," Mugi suddenly corrected. "I know I feel happier when I'm kissing you but I didn't realize I have habits."

I smiled and said, "Now you know why I'm fine with it…well sort of."

"You have a lot of confidence don't you Mio-chan?" Sawako-sensei said to me then looked at us both, "Don't you feel a little guilty for the guy? I mean he's out there right now thinking that he has a perfect relationship," Sawako-sensei reminded again.

This time Mugi was the one who answered, "Right now…no."

Mugi's straightforward answer was totally caught everyone off guard, even me.

"Ha?! What happened to the kind and nice Mugi-chan that we know?!"

"Don't get me wrong sensei. Of course, there's the guilt but right now I just want to spend every day happily with Mio-chan as much as possible and don't want to think of anything else. Hiragi-kun and I will be together when we get married anyway, so I can make up for everything later for the rest of my life."

"But still – "

"I totally agree Mugi-chan," Yui said suddenly interrupting our teacher.

"Eh?"

"I can't say that I'm for it but you do have a point senpai. I mean it's just one year and as long as you guys are careful not to get caught."

"Wait you kids – "

"You won't have the freedom when you're married…you don't even have much right now so might as well do what you can before marrying," Yui commented.

"Now look here you kids – "

"Sensei, I don't expect you to understand and agree with us but I still hope that you won't come to hate us and tell other people about our relationship specifically my parents," Mugi said.

"Heck yeah I don't understand! *Sigh* I give up! Fine…do what you want. I know you two will take responsibility anyway. But that doesn't mean I'll hate you, you're my students after all. I'll do what I can to protect you."

We all got our smiles back and thanked Sawako-sensei.

"Just so you know, I hate you guys for rubbing in my face my lack of experience in love!"

"What about Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa reminded us our other problem and ignoring our teacher.

Mugi held my hand and said, "I'm really sorry Mio-chan it's my fault. I hadn't been too selfish then – "

"Do you regret it then?" I asked innocently.

"Huh? Well I – "

"Me? I don't regret anything. I chose to be with you so don't blame yourself. Don't worry about Ritsu, I'm sure things will work out with her soon like last time."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **Onto the next! :D**


	11. Chapter 5c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 5c ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Gym**

Most seniors retire from their club after the school festival but as for Mika, Akane and Eri, they continue to play and practice in the gym. And, of course, Ritsu knew about this so after that stressful event in the clubroom she went straight to the gym. Ever since summer vacation Ritsu and Mika have been spending a whole lot of time together, talking about sports, music, problems and other random stuff. And every single time Ritsu ends up wanting more time with her. She feels like she can talk to Mika about everything and anything, much like her best friend but different. And right now, a talk with Mika is what Ritsu needed. When she arrived she saw her playing with her friends. Ritsu didn't want to disturb them so she watched by the entrance and waited for them to finish.

"Here you go Mika!" Eri shouted passing the ball to their setter.

"Mika give it to me!" Akane said and was about to jump.

"Get ready Akane! Here it – " it didn't take long for Mika to sense Ritsu's presence and immediately turned her attention by the gym entrance. "Oh! Ricchan!" she happily said and quickly ran towards her, forgetting about the ball that she needs to toss to her friend.

"Hyaah!" Akane almost tripped when she landed from Mika's sudden change of plan. "Hey! Mika!"

"Too late, she's already with Ricchan," Eri said to her.

"That's so mean!"

 **By the entrance**

"Ricchan! What's up? What brings you here?" Mika excitedly asked.

"Well – "

"What happened to your cheek?! Are you okay?! Don't tell me you and Yui-chan planned some fight again."

"Uh…I'm fine and no we didn't plan anything," Ritsu clarified.

"Then what happened?"

"It's…It's a long story. Are you sure you should just be leaving the court by the way?"

"Yeah it's no problem, it's free time anyway. So what happened?"

"Well…to put it simply…Mio and I had a fight," Ritsu said with a smile but some tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Again? What happened this time?"

"It's – "

"Let me guess…it's Mugi-chan's fault."

"Uh…y-yeah. But – "

"Wait!" Mika held up her hand, "Hold that thought!"

"Um…okay."

Mika turned around and ran to her bag by the courtside. She took off her t-shirt and changed into a new one on the spot.

The sudden sight of Mika changing made Ritsu blush and gawk at her. And more importantly it made her realize how _physically_ fit Mika is even if she's just looking at her back.

After a few seconds, Mika was done changing and fixing her things, "See you guys tomorrow!" she shouted to her friends while running towards Ritsu. "Thanks for waiti – what's wrong?" Mika asked wondering why Ritsu was all red.

"Did you really have to change out in the open?"

"Hm? Well my bag's already there and if I go to the bathroom it'll take too long. Besides we're all girls here nobody seems to mind."

"I-I see…"

"Let's go?"

"Where to?"

"To get something sweet, my treat. A _certain_ someone said to me before that if you're down eating desserts is the best way to cheer up," Mika said and winked at Ritsu.

Ritsu just smiled because Mika remembered what she said before.

"Come on let's go get some pancakes then tell me what happened," Mika said and pulled Ritsu with her.

 **Pancake Café**

Ritsu and Mika have become regular costumers at the café and they already have loyalty cards that they can use. Mika is always excited to go here because she can use her card and every time she buys something she'll earn some points that she can later on exchange for a free pancake meal. But today was different; she didn't come at the café for the pancakes, points or discounts she came here to cheer Ritsu up.

After eating Mika asked again what happened and Ritsu told her everything. She let out all her anger and frustrations while Mika just listened patiently despite being surprised by the news that Mugi already has a fiancé. Even if Ritsu was the only one telling her side of the story, Mika still tried to understand Mio and Mugi's side. She knew that Ritsu was mad and only saying bad stuff about them so she's smart enough not believe everything she said. And after making sure that Ritsu was done talking, Mika took her chance to speak.

"So why did they do it?" was the first thing that Mika said because it's the only thing that Ritsu hadn't mentioned.

"What?"

"Did they say _why_ they keep at it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said Mio-chan knew that Mugi-chan has a fiancé right? So that means she still choose to keep their relationship and I want to know why. Did you ask?"

"O-Of course I did!"

"Well did you _let them_ answer?"

Ritsu just frowned after realizing her error and looked away refusing to admit it.

"Look Ricchan you can't just explode at them like that and not hear them out. I mean, sure anyone would be furious if they find out their best friend is being cheated on but in this case Mio-chan knew about the guy so there's no reason for you to get mad at Mugi-chan."

"B-But still that's really stupid. Mugi's getting married – "

"And _you_ can't judge them because you didn't let them explain."

"What's there to explain? Whatever it is, it's still wrong. And the fact that Mio slapped me proves that she's ! I should've known better than to believe that _'cousin lie'._ I mean Mio already did that before."

"Have you even tried to see the situation in their shoes?"

No response from Ritsu and still refused to budge.

"Okay fine, it's probably stupid and wrong but seriously…think about it…this is Mio-chan and Mugi-chan we're talking about. They're smart and responsible; they usually wouldn't do something if they didn't have a good reason especially if they know what they're doing is normally…you know?...wrong. Do you understand?"

Ritsu sighed and said, "Fine fine it's my fault…again. Sometimes I think you're never on my side whenever we have a fight."

"Don't be silly Ricchan of course I'm on your side…if I know you're right. But if you're not then I'll help you realize it," Mika giggled.

"What?!"

"I can't really give any clear say about this because I wasn't there and I haven't heard their reason yet, including Mio slapping your face. That's probably wrong but I'm not saying it's right either."

"All right I get it," Ritsu finally calmed down, "…the slap thing was my fault. I was about to say something bad about Mugi and Mio just stopped me."

"Jeez Ricchan…"

"Okay I know I'm sorry…go and take their side."

"Don't apologize to me. I have feelings for you but I'm not biased especially when it comes to these things. Fights are never a good thing so if I ever got myself involved somehow then the least I can do is avoid making things worse and do what I believe is right."

"You're making it look like I'm a bad person here…"

Mika patted Ritsu's head and said, "No you're not you're just impatient, impulsive and lack self-control but you're a good person. Otherwise I wouldn't have fallen for you."

"T-Thanks…," Ritsu said blushing.

"Though I'm no pacifist either, if the situation calls for it I always have my fists ready anytime!"

"I think you're more violent than I am."

"Maybe but I have more self-control and I know when to use force," Mika proudly said.

"Okay I get it you're pretty awesome," Ritsu said with a smile.

Mika just grinned at her statement then got back to their topic, "So I'm guessing you'll know what to do next?"

Ritsu's smile disappeared and said, "I-I'll do it next wee – "

"Tomorrow? That a good idea! I'll come too I want to know the whole story," Mika said with a smile.

"S-Sure… *sigh*"

 **Kotobuki Manor**

Meanwhile at Mugi's _house_ an unexpected event happened as well.

"Welcome home, Tengeji-sama…Diane-sama," Alfred, along with the other servants, greeted and met the head of the house and his wife.

"Ah! Alfred!" Tengenji put a hand on his butler's shoulder, "It's good to be back finally! I missed the smell of Japan!" he said cheerfully.

"Then let me prepare you some tea. You must be exhausted from your trip, may I suggest you have your tea and relax in the garden?"

"What a wonderful idea!"

"Is Tsumugi still at school?" Diane asked. "I want to show her the souvenirs and gifts we bought for her," she said referring to the 3 large boxes that they had.

"Currently, Tsumugi-ojousama is still in school madam."

"Allow me to carry these boxes to her room," Alex volunteered.

"Thank you Alex-kun."

"That reminds me, did anything happen while we're gone, any news?" Tengenji asked. "…aside from her birthday party."

"Well there have been quite a lot of events that happened while your gone."

"Really? Then why don't you join us for tea Alfred and tell us all about it," Tengenji happily invited.

"Certainly Tengenji-sama, thank you very much. I'll serve your tea in the garden after a few minutes."

"Great! We'll be waiting," Tengenji said then headed to the garden with his wife.

"Yes, Tengenji-sama," Alfred said with a smirk on his face as he watched them walk away.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to review, comment or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 6 :)**


	12. Chapter 6a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 6a! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Wednesday morning, because of what happened yesterday, Ritsu is now having second thoughts in coming into the classroom. But Mika immediately came up from behind her and gave her a hard slap on the back to relieve her nerves.

"OW! That hurt!" Ritsu said to her, "…think before hitting somebody you're volleyball player mind you!"

"Oh please! That wasn't so hard, you're lucky I'm not a spiker like Akane or else you'd be in more pain right now," Mika said then just laughed. "Now! Let's go and greet our friends!"

"Eh…?" Ritsu said looking very dissatisfied.

"Come on!" Mika held her hand and dragged her into the classroom. "Good morning!"

"Mika don't shout!" Ritsu said to her.

"Mio-chan! Mugi-cha – huh? They're not yet here?" Mika noticed after looking around.

"They're here…they just went out," Nodoka said to them from her seat.

"Oh is that so?" Mika went to her and Yui while still holding Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu sighed in relief after hearing that.

"Good morning Ricchan Mika-chan!" Yui greeted cheerfully.

"I heard what happened from Yui and Azusa-chan. I hope you guys would make up soon."

"Oh don't worry Nodoka-chan that's what Ricchan is planning to do," Mika said then faced Ritsu, "…right?"

"Y-Yeah…," Ritsu said looking away.

"Well that's good to hear, Mio and Mugi are not only in a girl to girl relationship but also it's an adulterous kind, which most people really consider wrong so majority will definitely be against them. I think we, their friends, should support them since they're just being honest with themselves. Plus it's not going to last long anyway so it's more reason to – "

"Hold on! What do you mean _'not going to last'_?" Nodoka's statement suddenly got Ritsu's attention.

"Huh? I mean Mio and Mugi's relationship…it's only for a year, right?"

"A year?!" both Ritsu and Mika said in unison.

"Nodoka-chan, Ricchan didn't know that because she left already after fighting with Mio-chan," Yui explained.

"Oh I see…"

So Yui and Nodoka filled them in with the things that they missed yesterday. As Ritsu listened, little by little, her blood pressure is going through the roof once again. She's as mad as yesterday and was ready to explode.

"…well it's not like I support infidelity overall but – "

 ***SLAM!*** "THAT'S SO STUPID!" Ritsu shouted after hitting Nodoka's table with her fist and catching everyone's attention.

"R-Ricchan?! What's up with you?" Mika asked her.

Quickly, Ritsu ran out of the room to search for the two and the other three followed worried of what could happen to her.

"Ricchan's on rampage again!" Yui commented as she tries to run with Mika and Nodoka, who were the only ones who can almost catch up to the drummer.

"Ricchan! Hold it!" Mika shouted to her. "When did she get so fast?! Just 3 months ago she can't even catch up to me," Mika said.

Ritsu had a hunch on where to find them and was already heading to the clubroom.

 **Clubroom**

And just like yesterday, she slammed the door open and there, her guess was right. She saw the two of us with serious expressions on our faces. "Ritsu?!" I immediately stood in front of my girlfriend thinking that she was going to go after her again but instead she went for me and held me tight by the blazer.

"What the hell Ritsu?!"

"Nodoka-chan this is what happened yesterday! This is what I was talking about!" Yui said to Nodoka and clung on to her arm feeling nervous once again of what's happening.

"One year?!" Ritsu said, "Are you kidding me?!"

I didn't ask anymore because I knew what she was talking about. "And so?! That has nothing to do with you!" I answered.

"What do you mean _nothing_?! I'm your best friend, it definitely has something to do me! You're getting stupider by the second, I mean one freaking year?! That's so stupid! And you're not even going to do anything?!"

"There's nothing that can be done!"

"You coward! Always been one!"

"And you're an idiot! You don't know anything!"

"Ricchan please let Mio-chan go! Don't hurt her," Mugi said worriedly.

"She's right Ritsu just calm down a minute and let's just talk peacefully," Nodoka said.

"Hurt her? HA! I'm the one who got slapped yesterday! Well maybe I should pay you back what I owe you, it could get you back to your senses."

"Fine! Do what you want!" I said confident that she won't do it, "Go ahead and give me your best shot! Plus ¥3,485 and a pen."

"What?"

"You said you're going to pay me back right? You owe me one slap, ¥3,485 and a new pen because you lost my old one the other week."

Ritsu's rage gradually subsided upon hearing what I said. She clearly didn't choose her words and forgot the other things that she owed me.

"Well?...I'm waiting. I'll let you hit me but be sure to pay me back for the other things you owe me afterwards."

She felt defeated because of the conditions she can't meet. "Hmph! Idiot…," she just said looking away before letting me go.

"What's with you?" I asked while I fix my blazer, "Yesterday you're mad because we're in this relationship and now you're still mad because it's only _temporary_?"

"But it'sstupid! I mean you love each other right? And I'm pretty sure you'll still do after a year. You can't force yourselves to forget and _unlove_ someone you will love for years! Are you masochists or something?!"

"We already talked about that and whatever you say will change nothing. It's none of your business."

"What?!" Ritsu then glared at Mugi and said, "You! What in the world did you do to my best friend?!"

"Leave Mugi out of this Ritsu! She gave me a choice and this is what I chose. It's my decision and mine alone!"

"And what kind of a decision is that?! I can't believe you – Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Mika walked up and pinched Ritsu by her ear, interrupting her. "Alright that's enough…you both need to stop shouting and giving us a headache so early in the morning."

"All right I get it! Let go already!" Mika let go and Ritsu rubbed her ear before saying, "Why am I always the only one getting hurt here?"

"Now Ricchan didn't you have something to tell them?" Mika reminded.

"What?! No way! Why would I – Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Mika gave Ritsu a pinch on the same ear again.

"Okay…okay…," Ritsu groaned after Mika let go.

"Wow! Mika-chan is like Mio-chan…she can control Ricchan," Yui said excitedly.

"Now Yui don't make it sound like she's a robot or something," Nodoka said, "…but I do agree with you."

"Well?" Mika said.

Ritsu took a while – still hesitating. Then after a minute she shot us an angry look before looking away and saying, "I…I'm sorry for yesterday…"

She said it irritably but I can tell that she's sincere. She's often too shy to when it comes to apologizing when we fight. _She's sorry for yesterday but not for what she did just now,_ I realized. I let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry too…for slapping you on the face…"

"Yeah! That freaking hurt!"

"I feel bad for it…really. I'm sorry…"

"W-Well it's good that you feel bad about it," Ritsu crossed her arms and looked away still blushing. "For heaven's sake…one freaking year? Hmph! And just when I decided to be supportive and be happy about you guys again this is what I get?" she complained.

Things are still a bit awkward but it seems that Ritsu already accepted our decision to keep this relationship; _that Ritsu…why else would she get mad about the one-year expiration of relationship._ I'm happy that she's okay with us again. As expected with Mika, I knew she'd help convince Ritsu to see the situation in another angle and after hearing the explanation from Nodoka, thankfully she finally understood. _She really is handful but she's a great friend to have._

"W-What?! Quit smiling at me you idiot!" Ritsu said to me.

"Nothing. Thanks Ritsu…I mean it."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You better buy me a cake after school."

"So then I guess we're all good," Mika said happily.

"By the way, were you two discussing something earlier?" Nodoka remembered and asked Mugi and I.

"Uh n-no…it's nothing important," I lied.

 **~RRRIIINGGG~**

Mugi's cellphone suddenly rang and she took it out from her pocket to see who it was. And based from her worried expression it's a call from someone she doesn't want to talk to.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I-It's Hiragi-kun…"

Ritsu started to get mad again.

"It's probably nothing. We're not even sure if we're right so there's nothing to worry about okay?"

Mugi nodded and walked away to answer the call.

"Really? _'It's nothing important'_?...Really Mio? After everything you're still going to lie?" Ritsu eyed me.

I sighed and said, "Okay I'm sorry…Yes, we were discussing something earlier."

"About what?"

"The truth is we think that Mugi's parents might already know about us."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"I just don't want to trouble you guys. I'm sorry."

Mugi then came back, finished with her call.

"What did Hiragi say?" I asked.

"He just asked what time I'll go home later and I said it depends because we still have club later."

"Why does he want to know?"

"I don't know…when I asked he just said nothing," Mugi said looking very nervous.

"Look everything's going to be fine. Just act normal like always, okay?"

"Wait wait hold it!" Ritsu suddenly interrupted, "I thought your parents are in Austria and what makes you think that they know already?"

We were about to answer but the morning bell already rang.

"Why don't we talk about this later after school so that we can have a continuous discussion without any interruption from the bell and have everyone present," Nodoka suggested. "I'd like to hear about it myself, if you don't mind. I'd like to help you guys as much as I can just like you did for us last summer."

"Oh! Oh! Can I come too?" Mika excitedly asked. "I wasn't able to do anything last summer and it sucks because I want to be able to do something for my friends."

"Plus I think that _dumb_ Hiragi is planning something after school that's why he called you. Let's hear the story later so we can have an idea what he's thinking," Ritsu said angrily.

"Come on! Let's get to class," Yui said and walked out the room together with the rest of our friends.

We were touched by our friends' words; _they didn't even let us thank them_. That's right, because it's already given that they'll be there when we least expect them to that's what Mugi and I will do also if they're in our place. _Really…what did we do to deserve such people in our lives?_ I held Mugi's hand and gave her a reassuring smile saying that things will be just fine. She smiled back at me feeling the same way as I do before we both followed our friends and made our way to the classroom.

And so we let the class hours pass before we talk about our current situation. Ritsu seem to be back to normal, right before he found out about Mugi's fiancé. The final bell rang and we're back to the clubroom once again, this time with Ui and Azusa present. Yui and Ritsu personally picked them up from their classroom so they can brief the two juniors what happened while heading to the clubroom. When they arrived, the two sat in their chairs and we're wondering why they look very worried and anxious.

"We are here today because our council president has ordered an emergency meeting," Ritsu started, which I agree because Nodoka was the _one_ who suggested the idea but I know the _'emergency'_ thing was not necessary. _That's just Ritsu being Ritsu._

And quickly Nodoka corrected her, "Well I did ask for this but it's not an emergency since I already told you about it earlier."

"That's right Ricchan, no wonder they look nervous," Mika said.

"Jeez Ritsu-senpai stop misleading us all the time!" Azusa complained. "Always exaggerating stuff – the heck with your _threatening matter_ …"

"Fine the _'emergency'_ thing is not true but if Mio and Mugi's assumptions are right, there's really going to be a threat in our peaceful lives once again."

"Assumptions?" Ui asked and looked at us.

"Yes…," Ritsu paused before saying, "…Mugi's parents probably know about them."

"Eh?! T-That's not good…"

"Now…," Ritsu looked at us, "…tell us what makes you think that they already know about you."

So Mugi started to explain about Alfred's suspicions about us, and his indirect threat in exposing our relationship to her parents. Mugi's parents aren't supposed to be back for another month but they were able to finish their work earlier than expected, thus the surprise last night when Mugi came home. If she knew that her parents were coming home yesterday she'd definitely make sure to go home early to prevent Alfred from saying anything but since she didn't know she's now unsure if Alfred _did_ say something or not. And due to Mugi's worry she forgot to bring dessert today and now we're having just tea.

"Damn it! Another stupid old man?!" Ritsu said irritably and hit the table.

"But you said your parents didn't confront you about it or aren't even acting differently so maybe your butler didn't say anything," Nodoka commented.

"That's right plus he doesn't have any evidence to prove you guys are really dating, right? So there's nothing to worry about," said Mika.

"Maybe, but what if he _did_ say something even if he doesn't have any proof?" Azusa said.

"No. I know him, he wouldn't do such dishonest thing," Mugi defended.

"Then I guess everything's good. Like I said there's nothing to worry about," Mika said again. "If you keep worrying like that they'll really find out you know?"

"That's what I've been telling her," I said, "…but she really feels that Alfred-san _did_ say something."

"Then that's a bad sign…," Ritsu suddenly said.

"Eh? But Mugi-chan doesn't even know if her butler told her folks yet," said Mika.

"She doesn't have to know…when Mugi feels something it's usually right."

Both Yui and Azusa nodded in agreement.

"If ever it's true, Mugi's parents are probably the hardest and most powerful obstacle we'll have to face."

"Ritsu-senpai has a point, with all the money, power and influence that they have they can do anything," said Azusa.

"We'll probably have part two of that _'Summer Storm'_ we had at Mugi's villa."

"Oh! Then leave the physical stuff to me!" Mika said enthusiastically with much confidence as she stood up to volunteer.

"Ricchan! I think grandma from next door knows some fishermen maybe we could ask her to borrow some boats for us," Yui suggested."

Azusa took out her phone and said, "Then I guess I'll tell sensei to drive us – "

"Hold it you guys!" I shouted to stop them from planning unnecessary things. "There won't be any summer storm stuff, that's going to happen, okay?"

"Oh that's right because summer's over. Then Autumn Storm?" Yui said.

"No! That's not what I meant either!" I let out a sigh before continuing, "Look that's not going to happen okay? No one's going out in the sea."

"But Mio it's better to be prepared unlike last time," said Ritsu.

"Prepare what? Nothing's happening yet aside from Mugi's parents coming back."

"And you're just going to wait for something to happen first?"

"Mio's right, since nothing has happened yet we can't really plan for anything. Though preparing for certain possibilities that could happen is good but without accurate predictability of the problem that plan could turn out to be bad in the end and can risk backfiring on us," Nodoka said, "Let's just observe and see what happens first, if anything comes up then that's the time we'll plan on what to do."

"Oh~ spoken like a true president!" Yui complimented while clapping her hands.

"N-No I just said what's on my mind," Nodoka said blushing a bit.

"But what if Tsumugi-san's parents are all right with her relationship with Mio-san?" Ui said, "I mean if Alfred-san really told them about Tsumugi-san's relationship and her parents seem to be acting normally then they're probably fine with it."

"T-That's too good to be true," I said.

"Even so, then they should've still talked to me about it," said Mugi not believing it either.

"Maybe they have the same thinking as you," Ritsu said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they're letting you do it and just decided to stop you after graduation."

Mugi looked at her with hopeful eyes wishing that Ritsu's supposition was right.

"Anyway…let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. Like Nodoka-chan said we don't have anything yet so let's wait for something," Mika said ending the discussion.

I held Mugi's hand, who's still worried, and said, "Calm down everything's just fine, okay?"

And finally, she smiled a little letting me know that she's feels a bit better.

"All right!" Ritsu suddenly stood up from her seat, "…let's go to a candy store!"

"Candy store? Why candy store?" I asked finding the idea silly.

"Because as I always say… if you're down eating desserts is the best way to cheer up! Plus Mugi likes going there."

"Ricchan…," Mugi smiled at her.

"The candy store? I want to go! I haven't been there for a long time! Ui Nodoka-chan let's get the ones we always buy!" Yui excitedly said.

"Hold on candy is not a dessert!" I said to Ritsu then faced Mugi, "And how come you didn't tell me that?" I felt a little jealous that Ritsu knew something about Mugi that I didn't.

"I told you about it last summer when you were _too busy studying_ to hang out with us," Ritsu said with a smug on her face.

"You didn't call me back that time!" _No fair…_

At that moment Mugi held my hand and said happily, "Let's go Mio-chan, I've been wanting to go there with you."

 _I really need to stop acting like a child_ , so I said to myself but that didn't stop the pinch of jealousy in me. However, seeing that her smile is back again made me feel better overall. "Okay…let's go. But for the record candy is not a dessert."

"Yes it is!" Ritsu said, "It's sweet like dessert so it's the same."

"We really need more table and chairs for the next time we're going to have a meeting like this," Yui randomly said.

So we got our stuff ready and made our way outside the school – excited for our quadruple date. I got to say, Ritsu really knows how to help us forget about stuff we shouldn't think about, though that has been a huge con for her all these years; _to think we were fighting just a few hours ago._ The amount of time she needs to cool down and think about the situation overall has become faster than usual – she growing up. _I guess I need to thank Mika for that as well._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **On to the next chapter :D**


	13. Chapter 6b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 6b! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Our sudden plan for a quadruple date is set and we're now heading out the school. But as we near the school gate there seem to be some commotion. Students have gathered blocking the gate and are seem to be looking at something. "What's going on here?" Nodoka, being the president, asked them calmly. When we got closer we found out what's causing the students' excitement, it's not a something but rather _a someone._ And I know him very well, I'm sure most of us who saw the controversial photo knows him too. We caught his attention and he smiled at us – making the students squeal even more to see him smile.

It's the first time I've seen him in person and up close. He's a little taller than the average high school senior; _5'7 maybe?_ And a beautiful face indeed, well defined, sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. He had that kind of face that will make you stop in your tracks and smile. He has rich chocolate soft hair and had strong arched brows. His eyes, they're almost the same as Mugi's – a deep and vivid blue, only a bit lighter. A trait that majority of people with foreign blood have. The pale complexion of his skin goes really well with his blue eyes. You can tell that he has a lean body beneath his uniform from his face and his expression seems serious but still kind. And it didn't help that he seems so modest with it when the girls tell him that; they fell for him more. Seeing him deal with the Sakura High students, which are crowding him, so easily I can tell that he must be used it. Despite all the opportunity he seems to be a one-woman-man who values genuineness and thoughtful conversations. Truly a refined, highbred, and chivalrous gentleman.

"H-Hey! Don't tell me t-that's…," Ritsu whispered to us as we watch him walk towards us.

" _Look! Look! He's going to Akiyama-san!"_ one girl said.

" _You're right! Could it be he's her boyfriend?"_

" _Kyaa! They look perfect!"_

"Akiyama-san…?" he said confusingly.

"Eh?! No! That's not – he's not my boyfriend!" I quickly cleared up.

"Oh you seem to be very popular," he said to me, "…don't worry I know how that feels. They always pair up the popular ones."

His voice was deep with a serious but calm tone.

" _But he seems to know you."_ one student said.

"Ah no," he said, "I came here to see my fi – "

"Friend!" Mugi immediately cut him off, "…he's a friend of mine."

He smiled at her, as if he understands the reason why Mugi hid her true relationship with him. _I hope it's not because he knows about us._

"Hmmm, he has a nice face but I can't really say he's that handsome for me, but he looks nice," Mika commented.

"Hmph! No he's not…," Ritsu murmured angrily while looking away and crossed her arms.

"He looks really handsome Nodoka-chan! Look!" Yui said very excitedly like she's seen a celebrity.

"Thank you," he said to Yui with a smile after hearing her compliment, making her blush.

"He looks just normal to me," Nodoka said with her brows furrowed and a bit of irate in her tone. "You seem to be causing a lot of commotion here. I'm the student council president, can I help you with something?" Nodoka's impatience is starting to show.

"It seems Ritsu-san and Nodoka-san want to drive him away," Ui said to Azusa.

"I can trust Nodoka-senpai but I hope Ritsu-senpai can hold herself back," Azusa said then shyly asked her a question. "Ui d-do you…?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think he's g-good looking too?"

"Hmmm I admit he looks attractive to most but not for me. His features are way too perfect that I already find him plain."

Azusa smiled very happily knowing that she has nothing to worry about unlike Ritsu and Nodoka.

"A fellow president!" he expressed thrilled to meet another president like himself, "My apologies I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was just waiting for Tsumugi."

"All right, everyone please clear the gate now," Nodoka said to the students.

"You heard her! Go on! Nothing to see here! And I mean… _nothing_ …seriously," Ritsu said to them. And it didin't take long for the students to abide by the president's order.

"Why? What's the matter Hiragi-kun?" Mugi finally asked.

"Well I realized we haven't hang out for a while mainly because I was busy with our school festival so I decided to surprise you. Plus, I heard your parents are back. They invited me over to your house for dinner so I figured why not pick up from school since I haven't done that before. I would have my driver wait for us but I wasn't sure what time you'll come out and I might cause traffic so I just waited by your gate."

"Eh?"

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Uh n-no it's not that…I…"

"Did you perhaps have other plans for this afternoon?"

"Well…I – "

"Yeah we do!" Ritsu suddenly interrupted.

"Ritsu! Don't be rude!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I came at a bad time."

"Yeah you di – OOF!"

I elbowed Ritsu to stop her from talking and said, "Why don't you join us? We're just going to get something sweet."

"EH?!" everyone said in unison surprised with my invitation.

"Mio-chan a-are you sure?" Mugi asked me with a strange look in her eyes as if telling me I don't have to do it.

"That's really nice of you Akiyama-san, but your friends doesn't seem to like the idea."

"That's because we're in an all-girls school we never really hung out with a guy before. We're not used to it that's all, but I'm sure it's fine. Plus it'll give us a chance to get to know you more I mean we know who you are," I said with a smile.

There was a brief silence within our group especially among my friends, they're simply dumbfounded by what I'm doing. Hiragi didn't expect that we knew who he really is and my friends most definitely didn't expect him to be invited by none other than _me_.

He felt moved and said, "W-Well I'll gladly accept your invitation. I'd be pleased to join you ladies in your afternoon dessert if you really wouldn't mind. Even though you said you know who I am please allow me still to introduce myself: I'm Reizei Hiragi."

"Akiyama Mio," I said and introduced our other friends one by one.

"Akiyama Mio-san," he said and took my hand, " _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle._ "

I had no idea what he said; _all I know is it's French._ Then before I knew it he's already leaning in to kiss my hand.

Mugi immediately took my hand away and said, "Please remember that Mio-chan is very popular, I ask you not to give her any trouble by causing any misunderstandings." There's a little anger in her tone.

"My apologies, how stupid and insensitive of me. It has become a habit of mine. Please do excuse my behavior."

"No it's okay," I said still smiling.

"You have _no idea_ how _stupid_ and _insensitive_ you are…," Ritsu whispered which only Mika can hear.

"Ricchan stop it!" Mika whispered back and Ritsu just grinned.

He then turned her attention to Nodoka, "And to make up for the commotion I caused and for forcing you to change your plans, it'll be my treat."

"Really?! Thank you!" Yui suddenly got really excited.

And Ritsu's trying hard not to get excited herself.

He turned his attention to Mugi and said, "Why don't we let your friends try our usual and more at _Anastasie's_?"

"Eh? But – "

"Oh but I think we won't all fit in the car," he remembered. "If I've known this would happen I would've had my driver bring the limo."

"Then let's just walk there," I suggested, "How far is it?"

"I-It's just a station away," Mugi answered.

"Then let's go."

"The train? I've never ridden a public transport before," Hiragi declared. "I'm feeling a bit nervous. They say it's dangerous."

"That's usually true for girls but you're a guy so you'll be fine," I said.

And so we headed to the station. We talked while we walked, well I did anyway and Yui, who kept asking him questions and admiring him. Mika joined in the conversation from time to time and the rest of our friends just kept quiet behind us, they're either shy or pissed. I can understand Yui's fascination and Mika's somewhat interest in Hiragi because as I mentioned before he's behavior is 80% Nodoka and 20% Ritsu and not because he's good looking – of course they don't realize that. And definitely not Nodoka and Ritsu, who were pissed. _I need to remember to tell them that hopefully their anger would lessen._

"Psst! Mugi!" Ritsu called and put an arm around her. "How does it feel to see them both talking to each other and walking side by side?"

"It feels…weird…I don't know what to feel I'm not nervous, mad nor happy," Mugi answered.

"They seem to get along really well. Say, do you think they'll have some development? Maybe they might end up together – "

"Eh?! No way! That's not going to happen!"

"Senpai stop scaring Mugi-senpai!" Azusa said.

"Well I'm just saying, I mean look…she seems so relaxed and happy. Knowing Mio, she's not usually like that when meeting new people. She doesn't even talk to a guy she doesn't know and now she just invited one to hang out?"

"Well that _is_ unusual of her," Azusa agreed.

"Mio's probably trying to be nice," Nodoka suggested.

"But still she wouldn't – "

"Huh?" Ritsu's statement got interrupted when I suddenly turned around and looked back after feeling someone's gaze.

"W-What's wrong Mio?" Ritsu asked nervously thinking that I might've heard them thus the reason I looked back.

"It's nothing…I felt…someone's watching us…," I said feeling a bit scared.

The quiet ones behind us turned around as well to look if someone was there.

"There's no one there Mio," said Nodoka.

"Maybe you're just imagining things again," Ritsu said.

"It's happened twice in school and you said the same thing and both times you were wrong," I said to her.

"Okay okay. Then maybe because we're walking with a guy _like him,_ anyone seen walking with him _will_ definitely end up being looked at," Ritsu explained.

"I-I guess that makes sense."

"Once again I deeply apologize for causing you trouble," he bowed before us.

"It's not your fault. Come on let's just get to the station," I said wanting to leave already because I'm feeling a bit scared. And thankfully we resumed walking.

"If it makes you feel any better Akiyama-san I always get that feeling too, everyday in fact."

"Y-You don't say."

"It's usually the girls from Fukushima Girls Academy."

"O-Oh…"

We got to the station and the pissed off ones have started talking to Hiragi, taking the place of Yui and Mika, trying to prevent them from talking any further with him. The council presidents began giving each other pieces of advice in terms of work and he even tried to give Ritsu ideas on how to recruit new members for the club.

"Have you tried getting them to help you get to the clubroom?"

"Yeah that didn't work."

"Spying?"

"That didn't help either."

"Nets?"

"Mio said it was silly."

"Hmmm, then have you tried being melodramatic about it? You know, making up a tear jerking story behind your club and you guys promised to keep it alive no matter what for the sake of, let's say, struggles and sacrifices of past generations to make the club in the past? To spread the love through music or something, you know? For support and stuff. Once they're in it's easy to teach them what they need to know."

"Hmmm…not bad. Why didn't we think of that?" Ritsu then looked at Azusa, "Azusa you know what to do now when you guys start recruiting. Let's come up with a story then be sure to say it during the freshman orientation okay?"

"Eh?! No way! That's embarrassing!"

It's obvious that he's trying to get on our good side, since we are Mugi's friends and I can tell that he's really sincere. Our friends have warmed up to him a little after having a decent conversation with him. And by the time we arrived at _Anastasie's_ , everyone are friends already. When we entered the five-star restaurant, they're just stunned to see how luxurious the place is and they feel so out of place with how they look. As for me, I'm used to this feeling from constantly visiting Mugi's _house_.

We never got the chance to see menu because Hiragi immediately ordered the waiters the desserts he needed the moment we entered the establishment. _Everything's probably written in French anyway,_ I thought to myself as we took a seat. Less than a minute later one waiter arrived carrying a tray. "The cakes are too small," Yui said after seeing the waiter brought in a large tray of assorted petit fours. It didn't take long before the other waiters came and brought the other desserts. The service was very swift; _is it because it's Hiragi they're serving? Or because desserts are prepared faster?_ The waiters came one after the other and pretty soon our large table was already full. There were so many desserts; the only ones I recognize are crème brûlée, éclairs and macarons. "Please help yourselves," Hiragi said. We hesitated a bit because the presentation of each one is really pretty and we felt it's such a waste to ruin but eventually we just dug in. And Yui and Ritsu _really_ helped themselves.

We continued to have a good talk with Hiragi while enjoying the desserts. However, I noticed that Mugi's been very quiet the whole time. _She seems uncomfortable, is it because I invited him? I guess I never considered how she'd feel when I did what I did;_ I realized.

I wanted to talk to her about it so I looked her, made sure that she'd see me from her seat beside Hiragi, and when we made eye contact I said to Hiragi, "Excuse me, where's the restroom?"

"Oh it's – "

"L-Let's go together Mio-chan. I need to go there as well," Mugi said picking up my hint that I wanted to talk to her.

 **Restroom**

"What is it Mio-chan?"

 _She doesn't seem to be mad…thank goodness._ "I'm sorry. It seems I made you uncomfortable with what I did, inviting Hiragi to hang out with us. Are you having a hard time now?"

"A…bit…," she admitted looking away. "I never wanted him to meet you or any of our friends. I don't want you or him to have any part in each other's lives. I don't want you guys to have any connection with him."

"Why? He's your fiancé Mugi we need to meet him. Even if we don't, sooner or later we our paths will eventually cross."

"But still, I don't wanna!"

 _Her childish side is always so cute._ I came up to her and gently held her face. "I'm sorry Mugi, I acted without considering whether you're all right with it or not. I just simply took the chance to get to know him since he was there already. I want to truly know him and see what kind of a person you'll get to spend the rest of your life with. I want to make sure you'll be loved and well taken care of, you know? That way I won't worry about you after your marriage."

"I-I'll be fine. It's not like we'll start living together after we get married."

"You're not?"

"No. We still have to go to college, Hiragi-kun will live with me and my parents until we graduate. My parents will make sure to get to know him too while he's there so you don't have to do that. We still have 4 months left and I want that 4 months to be just us and no Hiragi-kun, do you understand? I know you guys will meet someday but I don't want it to be now."

 _Man did I mess up._ "I understand…I'm really sorry Mugi. Then after this let's just forget about it, okay? Tomorrow let's go to that candy store," I said smiling at her.

She hugged me and said, "Okay." She's happy again, I was able to give her something to be excited about and get her mind off from the current set up that we have.

"Now come on, they might wonder why we're taking so long."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Eh?! Here?! Someone might walk in on us."

"You ruined our group date Mio-chan, if you give me one now I'll accept your apology," she smiled at me mischievously.

"Eh? All right, just a quick one, okay?"

She closed her eyes and waited patiently with a smile.

 _Maybe I spoil her too much…well I don't mind if it's things like this_ ; I thought to myself before giving her a kiss.

"Man those desserts are really del – GEH!" and I was right someone did walk in on us. "You two stop that!"

Surprised, we pulled away and turned our attention by the doorway. "Ritsu!"

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" she whispered loudly as she approached us. "Couldn't you guys hold back for a few hours?! You're lucky _I'm_ the one who saw you!"

"Sorry I'm the one who asked Mio-chan so don't get mad at her," Mugi said.

"Goodness! You two are really troublesome. If you don't control yourselves we're definitely going to have part 2 of that _'Summer Storm'_."

"Sorry…," we both said and went back to our friends.

It was almost six when we finished eating. Yui got more hyper than usual due to too much sugar from all those desserts – she ate the most. Outside the restaurant we were waiting for Hiragi's driver to pick him and Mugi up to drive them to the Kotobuki's for dinner. And 5 minutes later their ride arrived.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you all," Hiragi said to us. "I had a great time. _Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions_."

"Eh? What's that?" Yui asked.

He took her hand and said, "It means _'Till we meet again' mademoiselle._ "

Nodoka knew what was coming next so she quickly took his hand away from Yui and shook it. "It was nice meeting you too. Thank you for the meal and for those advice."

"You have a nice and firm hand shake there, Manabe-san. A good quality a great leader should have."

"I bet Nodoka's just pissed at you right now and is trying to control her anger," Ritsu whispered again which only Mika can hear.

"Seriously Ricchan stop it!"

"See you guys tomorrow," Mugi said and waved at us before getting in the car followed by Hiragi. Within seconds they took off.

"Hmph!" Nodoka expressed.

"Say, Nodoka-chan are you mad?" Yui asked.

"I'm not mad!" she said and crossed her arms. Her composure is a little off now. "By the way Yui, your score in our English test earlier seems to be low. I'll sleep over at your place tonight so we could study all night."

"Eh?! Why?! I didn't even fail that test."

"Still you need to get at least 85% if you want to pass the subject."

"85%?!"

"Yes. So we won't sleep later until you understand everything I teach you."

"Nodoka-chan, have mercy…"

While Nodoka scold Yui and keep denying she's mad, I watched the car get farther away as I stood in my spot.

"Hmph! Him and his stupid _French_ habits," Ritsu murmured. "By the way, Mio?"

"What is it Ritsu?"

"What would you do if ever her parents _do_ find out about you guys and try to take her away from you?"

"I guess…that depends…"

"On what?"

"On Mugi…on what she wants to do. We never really talked about that because we never believed that possibility would happen."

"What the heck? You're not even going to try anything and get her back?" Ritsu sounded a bit irritated.

"I will if that's what she wants me to do…if not then – "

"Do you think she doesn't want you to? Why would you rely on Mugi's decision for that? What are you? Scared? Why not just do what Nodoka and Yui did? We'll be there to help you anyway," Ritsu said definitely mad but she's trying to still talk to me calmly.

 _Her self-control is getting better;_ I noticed. So I answered her as calmly as possible as well despite feeling a bit irritated myself with what she's saying. "We're not them. Our situation is different from theirs. And unlike them, Mugi has a big name and reputation she needs to protect and live up to, she has a role to fulfill for her family and guarantee their success. So don't just assume that things will go smoothly if we acted on impulse. There are a lot of things we need to consider, since we're not doing this right we can't be selfish."

Our friends felt the tension between us and started to watch us – anticipating that Ritsu might explode again.

But she didn't. Instead, she just let out a deep sigh and said, "Ever since you guys started dating you have become really stupid, you know that? I really want to get mad and blame Mugi for everything but you'll just defend her. It's hard to understand why you still chose to date her even though you knew she's getting married. She's smart, pretty, girly and nice with a bonus of being wealthy, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else out there with similar traits that will love you too and _doesn't_ have a fiancé."

"But Mugi – "

"But she makes you happy…she's the one you love, yeah I know," she looked away before continuing, "That's why I still accepted her as your girlfriend and your stupid relationship with her. I still don't like what you guys are doing but, as your best friend, just remember that I'll always be on your side…you can expect our friends to do the same too."

I looked at them smiling and giving me assurance of their support.

"Really, it pisses me off when you just smile like that when you see them together and not even feel a speck of jealousy, like you've just accepted defeat or something."

"But I – "

"Mugi loves _you_ and not him. Don't feel like you got nothing, got that? Even if you know what the end result is, don't go down without a fight. Since you guys chose this for yourselves be sure to give everything you got and don't hesitate because whatever you do…we got your backs."

I felt touched that I wanted to cry; _but I have to hold it in._ "Thanks…," was the only thing I managed to say, anything more would make my tears flow out. Despite what she said; _I'm sorry Ritsu but I've already decided…this is how everything should be._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **I don't know French so I had Google Translate to help me with some of the words in the story. I apologise if it's not quite right :P**

 ** _"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer"_ \- It's a pleasure to meet you (according to Google :3)**

 **To the next one! :D**


	14. Chapter 6c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 6c! :D**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Reizei Automobile**

"Your friends are really fun," Hiragi chuckled.

Mugi, while looking out in the window, just said, "Mm."

"Especially Hirasawa-san and Tainaka-san..."

"Mm."

"I've been wanting to meet your friends for so long now, because you never really talk about them. How come? They seem really great."

"Well I…I guess I never got the chance…"

"Hmmm I guess you're right. I've been very busy, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay really. I understand."

"But good thing Akiyama-san invited me earlier or else I never would've met your friends."

"…Mm…"

 **Supermarket**

I stopped by the supermarket before going home to buy some things. I was by myself because our friends went home already and Ritsu walked Mika home. After shopping I saw the candy store that Rtisu and Mugi last summer while walking. _It brings back memories,_ I came in and looked around inside, browsing the shelves of what I could have Mugi try tomorrow. _I can't wait to see her excited by all of these tomorrow._

"Huh? Mio-chan…?"

I turned around to see who called me, "Ryoko-san?"

"Oh what a coincidence! Did you go shopping?" she said noticing the plastic bag I had and came in to the store.

"Yes. What brings you here Ryoko-san?"

"I just bought something from the bookstore nearby. I heard your surprise last month was a success only it got interrupted. What a bummer huh?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"If only Mugi-chan's fiancé and future mother-in-law didn't call for her, right?"

"She got to finish the whole game and taste the cake so it's fine. We…," it took me some time before I realized what's happening. "EH?!"

"Took you long enough," and she just grinned at me.

We sat on the bench outside the store while eating some candy that Ryoko-san bought for both of us. I didn't feel like eating any of it because I got uncomfortable about the fact that Ryoko-san knew about that and mostly because I had enough sweets for one day – but I did eat some anyway. _I'm so full but I didn't want to be rude._ Since she invited me to sit with her, I assume that she's going to talk to me about it. _Is she going to clear some things? Ask me why? Ask me to tell the whole story?_

"Is he really handsome?" she suddenly asked.

"Eh?" The question surprised me. I honestly didn't expect she'd ask that first.

"I said is he really handsome?" she repeated. "Yui-chan, kept going on about how handsome he is last night. Really…I can still hear her say it."

 _Last night? Then that means Ryoko-san was at Yui's again last night to be Miyuki-san…_

"Well?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah he is…," I almost forgot to answer the question.

"I'd really like to see for myself," she chuckled. "And your best friend? Still mad at you?"

"Uh n-no. We already talked earlier, we're fine now."

"That's good," she said smiling and leaned back.

 _Is she trying to ease our conversation into getting to the main topic?_

"Man! You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Eh?...Excuse me?"

She laughed and said, "Getting into a relationship with an engaged person and agreeing to do it for only one year. Talk about stupid, do you know how hard things would be for both you afterwards?"

She laughed again and it annoyed me so much. "Excuse me but I think you don't have any right to judge me. I chose to be with her because I want to and whatever you'll say won't make me regret my decision."

"And that's what I want to see, your determination to stand up for your decision and your courage to face the consequences your choices might bring."

"Eh?"

She sighed and said, "You're right. Who am I to call you stupid for loving someone's who's already engaged. I mean, here I am doing just that, loving someone who's already married and cheating on my husband all these years…"

 _Is she talking about Miyuki-san_?

"You have guts kid. I like that."

"T-Thank you…"

"And you're lucky…you still have a chance…"

"What do you mean Ryoko-san?"

"I mean, Mugi-chan's not married _yet,_ you can still steal her from her fiancé," she smiled diabolically.

"What?! No way! I won't do something unethical – "

"Hmm? _Unethical_ you say…?" she said sarcastically.

I blushed and looked away after Ryoko-san made me eat my words.

"I don't support cheating and such, I don't like it. But there are certain situations where I make an exception. One: if the couple is not yet married. And two: if the engaged person is forced, never really loved his or her fiancée/fiancé and has only feelings for the third party right from the start…pretty much like your situation right now."

"T-That's awfully specific…"

"Just a coincidence. Anyway, since you already chose this path I suggest you go all the way while you still have a chance. If not, you might regret it in the end."

"I wont regret anything…I – "

"Don't be like me kid. I said the same thing before. I had a chance and I didn't take it. Now even though I have my own family, deep inside, I keep wishing that I could go back in time." She stood up and stretched her arms before saying, "It's up to you if you're going to take my advice or not. But like I said, you have guts kid so don't be stupid. Be honest and at least trying using it before choosing to lose the fight." She looked at her watch before smiling at me and said, "Well it's time for me to go. See you around Mio-chan."

"S-See you around Ryoko-san," I said and went on my own way.

As I walked, all of Ryoko-san's words resonated with me, everything she said made sense. Not only hers but Ritsu's too. _'Be honest'…I know that…I know what I want but what can I possibly do? Even if I'm the gutsiest person in the whole world the end result is still the same…Mugi will still marry him. I…I want to do something I want to fight too._ It hurts, I know this is what I chose to do and I should expect this; _but…why am I crying?_ _Mugi...I want –_

* * *

"… – io?…Mio!"

 _ ***GASP!***_ I immediately sat up in my chair feeling surprised.

"Mio? Honey…what's wrong?"

"Huh? What?" I looked beside me to see who's been talking to me. "Haruka?"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I…I don't remember…," I said lying to her. _I can't possibly tell her about Mugi._

"You must've had a long day, it's not like you to fall asleep on the table. Come on sleepy head, it's late anyway let's go to bed," she said and helped me up. She tucked me in and kissed me on the lips. "Good night," she said to me with a smile before laying down beside me.

 _It's been 10 years…why did I dream of that now_? I asked myself as I stare at the ceiling of our apartment. After Mugi got married we went on our separate ways after Hiragi and her parents found out about our relationship. So I never got in touch with her since then. Our friends tell me about her from time to time but that didn't last long because after a year I met Haruka. Yes, it's Dr. Haruka from Mugi's villa who helped Yui and Nodoka. I accidentally cut myself while chopping some vegetables one day and the sight of my blood gushing out from my finger made me faint – good thing Ritsu was there at that time and took me to a nearby clinic. And that's where Haruka and I met then the rest was history. She knows about my past with Mugi and already made it clear right from the start that she'll get jealous easily if I mention anything about her. We've been dating for six years now and just started living together a year ago. _I'm fine now…so…why did I suddenly dream about that?_

An hour passed and I'm still awake. It's hard for me to get back to sleep after waking up from that dream. So I went to the kitchen and made a cup of hot milk. I looked at the calendar by kitchen wall and realized it's already the second day of July. _July…come to think of it…it's Mugi's birthday today, is that why I had that dream? I wonder what her plans are. I really miss her at times like this_.

 **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**

 _Huh? Did I have my phone in my pocket all this time?_ I took it out and saw it's a call from an unknown number. "It's midnight who could be calling me at this hour?" It scared me at first but then realized that it could be a call from work so I answered it. "Yes hello, who's this?"

"Mio-chan…? It's me…"

 _That voice…_ I will never forget that voice. It's a bit different now but I knew who owns that voice. I instantly got weak in the knees and my hand trembled. My heart sped up and I wanted to cry but I held it all in and said, "M-Mugi…?" _It's been so long since I felt this feeling again._

"Yes…it's me."

"H-How did you…? I thought – " I stopped myself when I remembered that Haruka might hear me so I lowered my voice. "I thought we agreed not to talk anymore…"

"I…I guess I miss you and I couldn't help myself. Do you not want to talk to me?"

"I-It's not that I just…it's just a surprise. I never thought you'd call me."

"You're whispering. Is it a bad time?"

"Sorry…Haruka's in the next room."

"Oh…I'm sorry is it okay to talk to you for just a few minutes?"

"Sure it's no problem if it's just a few minutes."

"Thank you Mio-chan…so how is she?"

"She's fine…" _Sometimes I wish she was you though…_

"Are you happy Mio-chan?"

"I…y-yeah…" _Not as happy when I was with you…_

There was silence on the other line.

"Mugi?"

"Oh sorry…that's good then."

"So what's up? Why'd you call this late? Is something the matter?"

"I…I had a dream about you…"

"Eh…?" _Me too…_

"I dreamed about our time together during our high school days. I really miss it, I wish I can turn back time."

"W-Wait…Mugi…what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Mio-chan…I guess I never really moved on after all these years."

I clenched my chest, feeling so much pain from what she said. It's the same pain as it was back then when I confessed to her. _I…I still love her…?_ I realized. "Wait a minute Mugi. Are you sure about that? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"He…"

"Mugi…are your crying?" I asked after hearing some sobbing.

She tried to laugh and said, "He's…he's cheating on me…"

"What?!" I covered my mouth and immediately checked if I have woken up Haruka when I shouted. _Thank goodness she's still sound asleep._ I repeated my question this time whispering loudly, "What?! That bastard! Since when?!"

"I don't know I just found out last week."

"Is he hurting you or something?! Tell me the truth!"

"Well…it's…"

Mugi's hesitancy in answering was enough answer for me. "Why that good for nothing bastard! I'm going to – "

"But it's fine Mio-chan…I'm the one to blame anyway…"

"Ha?! What are you saying?!

"More than 10 years of marriage and I haven't given him any child yet."

"But still! Just because you're unable to conceive he can't just – "

"More like I don't want to…"

"Eh?"

"It's pretty silly huh? He's my husband and we haven't done it once."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I feel scared when I think of doing it with him. So I can understand why he hates me."

And now I somehow feel guilty because I've been doing it with Haruka all this time.

"My parents and my in-laws are now fighting because of it. Things have gotten so complicated that my parents' businesses are starting to get affected. It's really ironic, right Mio-chan? I mean I married him so I can help my parents with their business. This is my consequence for cheating on him years ago. Now everything's ruined because of me…"

"No don't say that Mugi. It's not your fault."

"But…despite everything that's happening in my life I'm still glad because you're doing fine…I'm happy that you're fine…that you're happy…really I am Mio-chan."

"Look Mugi I – wait what's that sound? Where are you?" I heard some splashing sounds in the background making me forget about our main topic.

"I'm outside and I'm currently looking at the moon. Can you see it from where you are?"

I went to the window and looked at the sky, "Yeah…it's really full and bright. It's somehow familiar."

"Yeah…say Mio-chan…do you remember? Today's my birthday and the moon was like this 10 years ago on my birthday too. Do you remember the first time we…"

"How could I forget that? I remember that very well. And of course, happy birthday Mugi."

"Thank you Mio-chan…"

"Say, where are you exactly? Why don't we meet up and celebrate? And do some catching up."

"Are you sure it's fine with Haruka-san?"

"Well it's been years anyway plus it's your birthday so she'll probably be fine with it if I told her."

"No it's okay Mio-chan…"

"Huh? What do you mean? Come on it'll be my treat and let's buy whatever you want."

"Mio-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Will you…will you say you love me again?"

"Eh…?"

"I'm sorry I got a little selfish. I…I miss hearing you say it. But if you can't or don't want to it's oka – "

"I…I…" I didn't understand why it's so hard for me to say it, I didn't understand why I even considered saying those words to another girl when I already have a girlfriend. _But this is not another girl…this is Mugi._ I clenched my hand and just said it, "I love you Mugi…" _It's like we're back in high school again._

She giggled and snuffled before saying, "I love you too Mio-chan…I always loved you. Thank you so much…for everything."

My chest suddenly felt very heavy – I'm having a bad feeling about something. "Wha…What are you saying Mugi? Stop that, so come on let's meet up. I'll buy you a present for your birthday then I'll help you with your problem with Hiragi and your family."

"No it's okay Mio-chan. You and Haruka-san might end up fighting because of me. I'm already very happy to hear your voice and say you love me again…for one last time."

"One last…? What do you mean Mugi? Where are you?" the splashing sound got louder.

"I'm…I'm at the villa – "

"What are you doing there?" I started to panic.

"I want to do some reminiscing – "

"And what?!" I already have some assumptions.

There was silence on the other line all I can hear are the splashing waves growing louder.

"Mugi! Answer me!" I didn't care anymore if I woke up Haruka.

A pause and she said, "Love Haruka-san to the fullest and be happy with her forever, okay?"

"Wha – Wait! Mu – "

"All I want is for you to be happy…even if it's not with me I'm okay with it…"

"Mugi listen to me for just a min – "

"…goodbye Mio-chan…always know that I love you…"

"Wha – Mugi?! Mugi! Mu – "

 _ ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***_

The line was cut off so I tried calling her back.

" _The number you have dialed is either busy or out of coverage area please try aga – "_

I dialed again.

" _The number you have dialed is either busy or out of coverage area please try again later."_

"No…" the shock finally registered in my brain. My knees got so weak I dropped to the floor and I lost all my strength that I couldn't even hold my phone – I just let it fall. I stared at nothing and I didn't know what to do. Tears started fall nonstop, "…she…Mugi…why…" My mind's a complete mess. I didn't want to admit it but that's what just happened.

" _I told you you'll regret it…"_

I looked to my left to see who spoke to me. "R-Ryoko-san?"

" _I told you to go all the way with your decision, use your guts kid…but noooo. Now look what happened."_

"I…I…I didn't kno – "

" _Of course you didn't!"_ said someone else.

I looked to my right and saw, "Ritsu…"

" _I told you she loves you and not him! But you still let him have her even though she wouldn't be happy and now look what happened! You stupid Mio! You're such a coward and always been one!"_

"I…I…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" so much guilt filled me.

" _Your 'sorry' won't bring her back kid…she's dead."_

" _That's right…you had us, your friends, but you never relied on us to help you."_

"I was just…I was trying to do the right thing…"

" _And now you learned you made the wrong decision…the hard way. I told you that one year thing was stupid!"_

" _You had your chance…does it hurt? Are you suffering yet? Don't cry kid this is what you wanted right? 10 years ago you said you'll accept the consequences that you wont regret anything…is still true now?"_

"N-No! I regret everything!"

" _Well too bad you can't do anything now…"_

"N-No! Please!" I begged as if they can do something to bring Mugi back. "Mugi! Please come back! Mugiiiiii!"

* * *

 _ ***GASP***_

" _MUGI!"_

I woke up panting really hard and full of sweat. I sat up in my bed and pulled myself together. "A dream?…oh thank god it's just dream…," I was so relieved I cried. I took my phone and dialed Mugi's number when I heard it ring I'm fully convinced that I'm back in reality so I hung up. I checked the time and date to double check; _November 12…2am_. "Thank god…," I said again and wiped my tears that wouldn't stop falling. I turned my lamp on and tried to calm myself. Five minutes later I'm already thinking about my dream. What Ryoko-san and Ritsu said to me yesterday probably really got stuck in my head even in my subconscious that I ended up dreaming about it. I know what I've decided to do and I promised to stick to it but that dream made me think twice about my decision. _But Mugi's not going to do that I'm definitely sure of it._

' _Mugi loves you and not him! But you still let him have her even though she wouldn't be happy…'_ that really echoed in my head. I want her to be happy but Ritsu's right I'm letting someone else have her even though she wouldn't be happy with that person; _what was I thinking all this time?_ However, even if I decide to do something, _what can I do?_

"… _you have guts kid so don't be stupid be honest and at least trying using it before choosing to lose the fight…"_

"… _Even if you know what the end result is, don't go down without a fight… we got your backs…"_

Four months, or rather three, that's the amount of time I have to think about this matter thoroughly before she gets married. Even if I admit that I want to be with her longer I can't simply disregard Mugi's priorities to her family. Also, going back to my dream; _I can't believe I had dream where Haruka-san is my girlfriend. I'm the one who's going to get killed if Mugi knew about that._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :D**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7 :)**


	15. Chapter 7a

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7a! :D**

 **Things got a bit hectic so I apologise for updating so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

I went to school the next day feeling very exhausted and sleep deprived. I didn't get a wink of sleep after I woke up from that dream. I spent all night thinking as well so now I feel very lazy and my head is aching. It's the first time I arrived in the classroom before anyone else so I decided to take this chance to sleep on my table before classes start.

"… _it's not like you to sleep on the table…sleepy head…"_

 _ ***Gasp!***_

I immediately lifted my head when the memory of what Haruka-san said to me in my dream suddenly popped in my head the second after I closed my eyes. "Damn it. Why did Haruka-san had to be in that dream?" I said to myself and sighed. I thought of sleeping in the nurse's office instead but the school nurse wouldn't arrive for another hour so I have no choice but to wait in my seat patiently and bear with the effects of my fatigue; aching head, lack of energy and swelling eyes from crying last night and now are sensitive to the light. I'd like to continue thinking about what I should do with this situation Mugi and I have but due to lack of sleep my brain's not working properly the way it should; _I need to sleep._ An hour is already plenty of time; some of my classmates already arrived within that time. Each one who enters the room and sees me would shout in surprise. _Yeah…I probably look that horrible._

"Whoa! Mio? You look horrible!"

I looked to see who said that and saw it was Ritsu. "Thanks…I know…"

"Huh? You're thanking me? Anyway what happened?"

"Just a bad dream…is the nurse's office open yet?"

"Y-Yeah it is. Are you sick?"

"No I want to sleep…," I said and wobbled up from my seat.

"Careful! Jeez come on I'll walk you there."

"Thanks…"

She knew that asking me about my dream wouldn't help at the moment especially when I'm that tired – I'll be too lazy to answer. When we reached the nurse's office Ritsu just explained to the school nurse that I needed some rest. As soon as she said _'okay'_ I headed to a bed and just fell on it. "Well Mio, I'll just tell Sawa-chan that you're…," Ritsu stopped talking when she saw me already snoring in bed, "…that you're out-cold. At least take off your blazer, you're going to wrinkle it." Ritsu said but since I'm asleep she did it herself and undid a button or two of my uniform to help me feel a little comfortable before leaving. As Ritsu was walking back to the classroom she saw Mugi running towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Ricchan!"

"Mugi, what's wrong?"

"I heard you brought Mio-chan to the nurse, what happened?" Mugi asked worriedly.

"Relax she just didn't get enough sleep due to a bad dream last night so she went there to sleep…hmmm, probably till noon."

"O-Oh…thank goodness if that's the case. I got so worried because I missed her call around 2 in the morning earlier and was wondering what's up. When I got here I heard she's in the nurse's office so I thought she's sick or something."

"Don't worry she's not sick, just sleep deprived. Like I said she had a nightmare."

"I'm glad. Maybe she called me because she was too scared to go back to sleep. If I was able to answer her call then she wouldn't be – "

"Oh come on, don't blame yourself too much. It's no big deal. I never would've been able to answer a call at 2am in the morning myself so I'm sure it's fine. Let's just ask her about it later, okay? For now, there's nothing to worry about and let's just let her sleep. She'll be back to normal soon enough."

"Okay…then I guess I'll just check on Mio-chan before I go back."

"Got it. See you in class."

So Mugi went to the infirmary to see how I was doing, she was going to ask if she can see a friend but there was no school nurse to ask permission to, so she went towards the closed curtains. Well there's nothing much to see since I'm just sleeping soundly in bed but Mugi enjoys watching me sleep – she said that I look cute. I didn't make any fuss about it because I completely understand; I like watching her sleep too. She took a seat on the bed beside me and started to gently caress my face as she looked at me. But as much as she wants to enjoyably watch me sleep she couldn't thanks to a bit of worry I've caused her by calling her so early in the morning. Feeling a little satisfied to see me, she then looked at the clock and saw it's almost time for classes to start.

"I'll just go to class Mio-chan, okay? I'll be back afterwards," Mugi said to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before standing up.

"…mmnn…," I murmured in my sleep.

Mugi was forced to turn around again after hearing me, "Mio-ch – "

"Haru – mmm…"

" ' _Haru…'_? Does she mean _spring?_ " Mugi smiled and held my hand. "Come to think of it, spring's right around the corner, right Mio-chan? Don't worry we'll make our last days very memorable," she said and kissed me again on the forehead before finally leaving the room.

The morning classes came and passed and I'm still sound asleep. Mugi kept coming back after each period and it's a good thing that the school nurse didn't pay much mind to it. It's already lunch break and Mugi's already beside my bed, waiting for me to wake up. Since Ritsu already said that I'd probably wake up around noon, Mugi's a little bit excited. Not long after she arrived my peaceful sleeping face changed and I started to sweat – I was having _that_ dream again.

"Mugi!" and I woke up the same way as before, full of sweat, panting and tears in my eyes.

"Mio-chan!" Mugi said and quickly grabbed my hand. "I'm here."

"Mugi…," I looked at her and slowly calmed down after a few deep breaths. _Damn it, that dream again._

"It's okay Mio-chan…you we're having a bad dream," she said and gently wiped my tears for me.

"A dream…it was just a dream…"

"That's right so calm down, everything's okay now. Was it the same one you had last night?"

 _Ah, Ritsu must've told her._ I sat up and said, "Yeah…"

"What was it about?" she asked as she took out her handkerchief and wiped my sweaty face as well.

As I let her do that, I realized it feels really nice to see the one you love beside you after having a bad dream. _I really need to do something about our situation._ "I…I don't remember…," I answered, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Really? You were talking in your sleep earlier something about _haru…_ "

"Eh?!" I got nervous because I might've said Haruka-san's name. "I-Is that all?"

"Yeah just _haru._ "

"O-Oh…" _Thank goodness._ "I really don't remember anything…"

"Is that so?Well whatever it was, it's okay now. It's just a dream, okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hold on I'll just go and get you some wa – "

I held her hand tighter and said, "Don't go!" I quickly covered my mouth after I said that, surprised by what I suddenly blurted out the moment I heard her say _'go'_. I realized the fear of her leaving permanently remained in me, that feeling almost made me cry again. "I-I'm sorry I mean…it's okay…I'm fine," I said looking away.

She hugged me tight and said, "Okay I won't leave. It's must've been really scary…"

 _You have no idea…I need to forget about that dream for now._

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your call," she said as she pulled away.

"No it's okay. By the way, what time is it? Why aren't you in class?" I said changing the subject.

"It's lunch break Mio-chan."

"Oh…then why aren't you having lunch?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Eh? You should've gone and ate without me."

"But…I want to eat with you…"

 _Her childish side is showing again, so cute._

"And I was worried about you, I can't eat anyway until I see you awake."

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine now Mugi." I got out of the bed and took my blazer that's hanging on a chair. "Come on, let's get something to eat I'm starving," I said to her as I wore my blazer.

She giggled as she came up to me and fixed the buttons of my blouse , "I'm sure you are."

 _Whoa! She's way closer than she should I can already smell her hair,_ I thought as I try to stop myself from doing anything I shouldn't. But in the end, I wasn't able to. _She smells really nice_ , I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her so I can smell her more – her scent is very relaxing.

"Mio-chan?!" she whispered to me blushing. "What are you – "

"Just a little bit…please let's stay like this for just a little bit…"

She smiled and said, "Okay if that's what you want Mio-chan."

So I took advantage of the chance to hold her in my arms, feel her and her warmth on me, her sweet scent – _unlike in that dream._ I cherished that special moment as if it's something that doesn't happen often, as if I haven't held her for so long. _It's so weird…it's not even a day but I feel like I've missed her so much._ She felt really wonderful; I took in as much as I can as I held her tighter and my heart raced each second. _I love her…I really love her._

"I love you…," I couldn't help but say. And she, in response, said, "I love you too." I was enjoying the moment so much that I didn't realize more than a minute had already passed. _I want to stay like this forever,_ but Mugi then brought me back to reality.

"Mio-chan? Don't fall back to sleep okay? Come on, let's – Eh?! Mio-chan?!"

A kiss I gave just below her ear made her stop from her words. _This is bad…I suddenly want her right now,_ I said to myself as I started to slowly wander my hands all over her back.

And Mugi knew what's going on so she said, "Hold it Mio-chan!"

I didn't listen but instead just moved my left hand down to her thigh then under her skirt and gave her a little lick behind her ear.

She clenched onto my blouse with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, stopping herself from letting out a moan. "M-Mio-chan?! Stop it! We're in school, what's got into you?"

"It's your fault for standing this close to me just to fix my uniform."

"I was just…teasing you. I wasn't thinking of doing anything else – "

"Hmmm~?" I said while I kiss her neck, "Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah so that's why stop it alrea – "

"I don't wanna…"

"Huh?!"

"This is what you get for teasing me then," I said.

"Eh?!"

I then slipped my left hand in her underwear only to be instantly stopped by Mugi half way through as she held my wrist. "Really, Mio-chan stop! Someone might – mmph!"

I kissed her to stop her from saying anything more and pulled her in even closer. I can feel that she put a bit of resistance at first but eventually she slowly gave in and welcomed my actions – finally wrapping her arms around me and letting my hand free to fully slide in her underwear followed by my other hand through the other side. _Her butt cheeks are so firm I wonder how much exercise she's doing,_ I asked myself while I fondled with them. She was breathing a little heavier than normal and I can tell she trying so hard to hold her voice in. She's kissing me as intensely as I am; _does she want this as much as I do?_

Then she pulled away from our kiss, breathed and asked, "What's got into you Mio-chan? It's not like you to do this while we're in school…"

"I – "

"Mugi is Mio awak – GEH!" Ritsu once again saw us when she peaked in the closed curtain. With the kind of position we're in I can understand why her jaw suddenly dropped. And it's not only her but Yui and Nodoka were with her and saw us too.

"U-Um…," we quickly pulled away blushing and looking away. "This is – "

"No…," Ritsu and Nodoka both covered their faces while looking down, "…don't explain. I can't believe my best friend can be like this…it seems you guys are already in that level," Ritsu said trying to be calm.

"L-Level? W-What do you mean?"

"That doesn't matter! Are you guys really getting stupider by the minute?! You're lucky _we're_ the ones who saw you and the nurse isn't here! What if that weren't the case?!" in the end Ritsu couldn't hold it in and scolded us.

Nodoka crossed her arms and said, "We're friends and I definitely have no problems if you guys do that but Ritsu's right. Please _don't_ do your personal activities in school. In case you forgot, the reason why this school forbids us council members to have romantic relationships with anyone before and one of the reasons why Yui and I had troubles before was because of this exact same kind of circumstance. Despite lifting such restriction just last summer and even though you're not members of the student council such acts could make the school bring back such rule if seen by any faculty member. The principal went through a lot of trouble to revoke that rule and _our_ troubles last summer started with that rule, do you remember?"

"Y-Yes…," Mugi and I said nervously, we can see complete displeasure in Nodoka's face and her ever scary menacing aura.

"Good. Then you should understand that we all don't want that happening again, right? And I _am_ _very_ determined to keep such rule away from this school until we graduate, right?"

"R-Right. We're very sorry…"

Ritsu sighed and said, "Look, you guys got lucky again this time but if you don't control yourselves your luck's going to run out pretty soon."

I came up to them and said, "Sorry…it's my fault. I was – "

"That's what Mugi said yesterday too so it doesn't matter whose fault it is because it's _both_ your faults! Now come on let's have lunch already, jeez," said Ritsu and went out the curtain.

"Doesn't Ricchan seem more…responsible?" Mugi pointed out.

"And you two have become the complete opposite," Nodoka said to us.

Yui then suddenly giggled out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"I just remembered. I saw what they're doing in the book," Yui answered.

Nodoka quickly had an idea of what _book_ Yui was talking about but she hoped it's not what she's thinking so she still asked. "W-What book?"

"Hm? The white one with no title."

"HUH?! But I hid that in my room how did you – "

"Aunt Ryoko gave me one last night."

 _Eh? Then was that the one Ryoko-san bought yesterday near the candy store? Come to think of it, I don't remember any bookstore near that area,_ I recalled and realized.

"Wha - ? Mom did?!"

"I have one as well Yui-chan," Mugi cheerfully said.

"Mugi you don't have to tell her that," I said to her.

"How much have you read?" Nodoka asked still feeling panicky.

"Um…20 pages?"

Then out of the blue Nodoka's menacing aura has gotten even stronger. "I guess I have to talk to mom later."

 **Meanwhile at the Hirasawa's**

"Hyiiii…!"

"Yoko-chan what's wrong?"

"I just felt a very cold chill run down my spine…also I somehow feel that something bad is going to happen tonight…"

"Jeez, it's just your imagination. Stop saying stuff like that."

 **Back to the nurse's office**

"Come on! Mio-chan's awake now let's go have lunch!" Yui said very happily as she held her girlfriend's hand.

"You're right," Nodoka said then faced us, "Come on you two."

We followed and walked behind our friends as we made our way to our classroom. As we walked, I laced my fingers into Mugi's suddenly giving her a bit of a surprise. She instantly looked at me blushing, not asking anything but instead she just waited for me to speak.

"I'm sorry…," I started, "…you know…for what happened in the nurse's office. Holding you close to me felt really nice…I couldn't stop myself."

Her expression seemed more like confused than surprised as she just stares at me.

"What is it?"

"You never hold my hand like this before…"

"What do you mean never? Yes I do."

"Not when we're in school."

 _She's right…somehow my hand just moved on it's own._ "D-Does it bother you?"

"Me?" she said then chuckled. "I should be the one asking you that. You're very serious when it comes to the _when_ and _where_ we'll be affectionate to each other, then all of a sudden _that_ happened in the nurse's office. A few minutes later _this…_? You're not like this yesterday. If this is because of your dream I'm really curious now what it was and made you suddenly like this."

 _Man, she's sharp._ "I-I don't know…I really don't remember…"

"I know you're lying Mio-chan," she said to me still smiling.

"Eh?!...I…*sigh* I'm sorry…," there's no point in denying it further. "I…I really didn't mean to…I'm just – "

"It's okay Mio-chan…it's probably too scary for you to remember and tell me all about it now. You can tell me whenever you want to."

"I will…" _I'm sorry Mugi…but I don't think that's going to happen._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Close call for Mio there...almost saying Haurka-san's name ;P**

 **On to the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 7b

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7b :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

After school, we all decided to go to the candy store since it was cancelled yesterday and as Mugi requested. And because it's my fault it got cancelled, it'll be my treat. I don't mind because that's completely fair, plus it's just the candy store. _Thank god it's just the candy store_. When we arrived there, Mugi immediately got excited together with Yui like it's their first time. It was just a small store but they made it seem like it's a big one from the amount of different kinds of candies and sweets that they got.

"Hey Yui, don't you think you'll get sick from eating too much sweets already? I mean this is the second day you'll be filled up with it," Ritsu reminded.

"Eh? But it's been so long since I had these."

"Well it can't be helped be sure to hold back a little okay?"

"Says the one who's getting the same things as her!" I told her.

"Teehee!"

Ritsu was still about to say something but I suddenly turned my attention by the store's entrance and looked outside.

"What is it Mio?"

"I feel like someone's watching us again…"

Ui, who was near the door, looked outside, left and right. "I don't see anyone looking this way Mio-san."

"The girls from Fukushima Academy are probably stalking you right now because you were being close to their prince charming. They're probably already planning something bad," Ritsu guessed

"Eh?! No way!" I said nervously.

"They're just jealous because Mio-chan's really cute!" Mugi happily said while hugging me.

"T-Thanks…" _If ever that's true, I guess it's better that I'm the one that they're going to go after rather than Mugi, the fiancée._

After 15 minutes, they were done picking and I spent a total of ¥305; _again…thank god it's just the candy store._ We automatically sat outside the store to eat our candies and just hung around for a bit. There were some random conversations among us but I wasn't paying attention to any of them, I was more focused on what Mugi's doing beside me – texting Hiragi.

"Hey Mio the book you lent – " Ritsu just stopped talking to me after seeing that I was in no state of hearing anything or anybody at the moment.

"Hm? Ricchan? What's wrong? Why are you staring at Mio-chan?" Mika asked feeling curious.

After a smile and a chuckle she said, "Nothing. I just feel like things will get better soon and probably less boring." Ritsu then turned her attention back to our friends and leaving Mika more confused than before.

Meanwhile, I was still looking at Mugi's reply to Hiragi. I wasn't able to read his message but from what Mugi is saying I can somehow get an idea what it was. _Something to do with dinner?_ Mugi knew I was reading her message and just lets me look. That always happen, since it's still part of the condition I gave her that I have to know _everything_ about Hiragi and the things they will do. Her message was just plain and simple, it wasn't sweet or anything and it doesn't even have any hearts or smileys, unlike the ones she sends us. In other words; _it's somewhat cold and indifferent_. And for the first time ever, I can feel the full on jealousy. Seeing Mugi texting him while she's with me really made me mad and I think my angered expression is what Ritsu saw that's why she said what she said.

"He's just asking if we could have dinner tonight and I said I can't," Mugi said after putting her phone in her pocket, thinking that I'd probably want to know what Hiragi said.

"Is that so," my tone was different from normal and Mugi immediately sensed it.

"Are you mad Mio-chan?"

I thought if I should tell her the truth or deny it, but then realized there's no point in lying. First: because she could already tell from my tone; and second: I think being honest in this kind of situation is better. "Well I…do you really have to answer his message _now?_ I mean, we're still hanging out…," I said calmly but still mad.

"I just wanted to let him know right away because he might have his chef cook some food that would end up not being eaten so that'd be a waste."

"Mm…," I said looking away. I know that she's right and I completely understand her reason but somehow I can't shake off this _'I'm still not satisfied'_ feeling in me.

"Could it be that you're jealous Mio-chan?"

"Huh?! I – "

"Why?"

"Eh?!" the question I have no answer for, I know that. I have no reason to get jealous but I can't help it.

"You're acting really differently today Mio-chan. Not that I don't like it," Mugi said then hugged my arm. "Come on, don't be mad it was just one message anyway. I'll make it up to you. I know! Why don't _we_ have dinner instead? My treat."

"Eh? But I thought you said you can't eat out tonight." My mood instantly got a little better with what she said.

"If it's with _you_ I can," she smiled at me.

 _I can never win if she smiles at me like that,_ I thought to myself and sighed before saying, "No."

"Eh?"

"You are not going to buy me dinner."

"But – "

"You're going to cook and eat dinner with me at my house, since my parents won't be home till midnight later," I said trying hard not to be shy and blush.

Mugi's smile suddenly got even bigger and I can tell she's really excited with the idea. "Then…what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"C-Curry's fine…"

"Then let's go buy some ingredients!"

"Eh? But we have some back home."

"But I want to…," she paused for a while and looked a bit sad before continuing, "This is going to be the first time that we'll eat dinner alone together under one roof, you know? It's like we're…living together," she blushed at her own statement and I did as well. "I don't know when we'll have this chance again that's why, even if it's just one night, if I'm going to cook for you then I want to do it right; from buying the ingredients at the supermarket to personally serving it to you."

I smiled at her and held her hand before saying, "Okay, I understand. Let's buy some ingredients." _I'll do my best to make sure we'll be able to do this every day of every night someday._

"Really?! Yay!" she then hugged me tight. She faced our friends and said, "We'll go ahead you guys!"

"Eh? Already? Where are you going?" Yui asked while eating some lollipop.

"It's a secret," Mugi said to her.

"To a love hotel?" Ritsu teased.

"Yes!" Mugi said.

"HUH?!" Me, Nodoka and Ritsu said in unison.

"Just kidding. We're just going to buy some things," Mugi explained and then pulled me after waving to our friends goodbye.

Cooking for me and eating dinner at my house made Mugi more excited than going to the candy store, her smile never left her face. And mine never left my face either, I was excited as well and very happy to see her happy; most importantly I'm happy that I'm the one who gave her that smile. _I want to be the one make her smile like that._

 **Supermarket**

When we got to the supermarket, despite knowing what we needed, it still took us almost an hour just walking through the aisles before deciding to check out at the counter – we both really liked the feeling of shopping together. _And that feeling helped me become even more decided that I want a life with Mugi by my side._

"Shall we go home?" Mugi asked me blushing while smiling at me after we paid for everything.

 _She's really into this._ "Oh wait, I'll just go the restroom for a sec."

"Okay I'll wait right here," Mugi said then stood by the exit door after I left.

She hummed her song, Honey Sweet Tea Time, while waiting patiently. Her eyes roamed around the area and she saw a magazine rack nearby that somewhat piqued her interest. So she went to it and browsed through the various issues displayed. And as she's looking through them, there's one particular magazine that really caught her attention and took it out from the rack. It's a travel magazine featuring different sites in Japan that's great for vacation, from that Mugi got an idea and was already planning to buy it when she was called by someone.

"Mugi-chan…right?"

Mugi turned to see it was Miyuki, "Oh Miyuki-san. What a coincidence."

"Are you alone?"

"Oh no. I'm waiting for Mio-chan, she just went to the restroom."

"Ah Mio-chan, your…"

"Miyuki-san, you know about us?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Ah no it's okay I'm just surprised."

"Well Mio-chan and your friends told Yoko-chan and I when they were planning for that surprise for you last month at our house."

"Oh," Mugi couldn't help but smile at the memory of that surprise.

"And we know more than that…"

"Oh…," her smile almost instantly vanished.

"Sorry Yui told us about that. I guess it's because of the excitement she had to tell us about how handsome your fiancé is."

"It's okay, I can understand. Yui-chan's not wrong about that anyway, he's really popular among the girls," Mugi smiled hiding her sadness.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you really okay? With just one year?"

She took a brief moment before answering, "It can't be helped anyway. A year is better than none at all. Plus my parents are very happy with the marraige."

"But what about you? Isn't your happiness important too?"

"Being able to have this relationship with Mio-chan despite this situation is already enough for me."

"And Mio-chan feels the same?"

Mugi was a bit taken aback upon hearing the question; she's reminded once again of the pain she's most probably be causing because of her selfishness. "That's what she tells me but the truth is I'm not sure. I really am the worst," she laughed lightly before continuing, "…but Mio-chan still loves me even if I'm like this…she agreed to have this relationship despite the consequences afterwards – how lucky am I to have her."

"Then are you really sure you want to let someone like her go?"

"I'm sure she'll find someone better…someone who can make her happy…someone who can love her unconditionally…someone who can take care of her…someone – "

"Like you?"

Mugi looked at Miyuki, surprised at what she suddenly made her realize but immediately Mugi smiled and said, "…someone who's not engaged…someone that's not me…"

"The way how you see yourself as someone very inadequate reminds me of someone who I know very well and I won't lie, that someone is me."

"Eh?" Mugi then remembered Miyuki and Ryoko's story that Nodoka told them.

"I too was arranged to be married to Kiyoshi but I was still in love with someone else and the truth is I still am in love with that person. That person's very smart, popular and good at almost everything, in short, all that I'm not. We were dating back then and I…I chose to let her go because I felt that I'm no good for that person. Years later when our paths crossed once again, we got to talk and I found out that person still loves me too. I've been wishing we could start all over again since then but we know we can't because we both have our own families now. It's too late for us," Miyuki said wiping a tear in her eye. "Kiyoshi is a great man, I love him, but I love someone else more. I'm not telling you what to do but at least think about it some more, okay? It's not too late yet, despite what Mio-chan tells you try asking her again. A lot can happen and change in time. Who knows maybe her answer has probably changed the next time you ask."

"But I'm – "

"Just try okay? You've got nothing to lose," Miyuki said and pat the blonde on the shoulder. "Well I need to go home now Yoko-chan's left all alone in our house and I can't leave her alone for too long, she's been feeling anxious about something the whole day. See you Mugi-chan," Miyuki smiled at her and went on her way.

And Mugi just smiled and waved goodbye.

She stood in her spot staring at the magazine she's holding while thinking about what Miyuki said. She was thinking of buying the travel magazine to help her plan a vacation with her girlfriend for her birthday and another vacation before they graduate. "Make our last days very memorable," that was Mugi's plan but after talking with Miyuki she's now having second thoughts. But after a minute of thinking she went and bought the magazine anyway. "This is for the best," she said to herself as she put the magazine in her bag and went back to the exit.

"Sorry I took so long, the line in the restroom was a bit long," I said as I ran towards Mugi who's waiting happily by the exit.

"It's no problem. Let's go?" Mugi asked clinging on my arm.

"S-Sure…," I felt very happy that it's making me somewhat nervous when she held on to me like that.

"I can't wait! Say Mio-ch – Huh? Mio-chan?" Mugi called after noticing that I'm not moving from my spot and just looking behind us. "Someone watching again?" she guessed.

"Yeah…It's starting to get a bit creepy."

"Probably the girls from Fukushima Academy. I'll talk to Hiragi-kun about it, okay?"

"Okay…Thanks," I said and finally walked out the supermarket with Mugi.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P  
**

 **Who the heck keeps watching Mio from far away? It's those Fukushima Academy Girls...or is it? Darn it there should be another genre option in this thing -_-**

 **Oh well...putting that aside...let move on the next chapter! :3**


	17. Chapter 7c

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Chapter 7c :3**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Akiyama Residence**

Walking home with Mugi really felt like we're going home to _our_ place, my heart's really pumping with excitement. When we reached our house, it was still too early to prepare dinner so Mugi suggested we have some cake first that we bought at the supermarket. I agreed to that idea before heading up to my room to change and offered to take her bag upstairs with me. Only a minute had passed, there was a knock on my door and Mugi peaked in.

"Mio-chan?"

"Yeah come in. What is it Mugi?"

"I brought the cake," Mugi smiled as she showed the tray she's carrying with the two slices of cake and a glass of juice for each of us.

"Eh?! That was fast! I haven't even finished unbuttoning my blouse yet." _Am I that slow?_ "How'd you find the plates and glasses so easily?"

"Hm? Everything was in one cabinet," Mugi answered as she put the tray on my table in the middle of the room.

"Well you do have a point. You could've just waited for me downstairs."

"And miss the chance to help you change?" she said and came closer to me putting her hands on my chest.

"Eh?!" I blushed as I watch her stand close to me. _She's teasing me again._

The scenario is like in the nurse's office earlier and after our friends walked in on us the normal thing to do now is to learn from my mistake back then; restrain myself and think before I act. However, we're not in the nurse's office, we're in my house – a non-public place. Furthermore, we're alone. What does one do if she's alone with her wonderful girlfriend in an empty house one afternoon? _Spend a very lovable time with her of course._

With a little mischievous smile on my face, I pulled Mugi closer and said, "Well if you insist." Then I kissed her as my hands immediately wandered around without any hesitation.

Mugi pulled away and asked me with a smile, "Are we continuing, what Nodoka-chan calls, our _'personal activity'_ that got interrupted earlier?"

"Hmm, maybe. I actually forgot about it but thank you for reminding me."

Mugi chuckled at my statement then said, "I can't believe you got easily turned on from me just standing so close to you."

"I-It's your fault for teasing me earlier and doing it again just now," I blushed feeling shy about the fact that she made me realize.

"But still it's not like you to just give in like that."

"I'm sorry…I…I really just want you…," I said shyly, "…I can't?"

Mugi looked surprised and just stared at me as if she remembered something. And instead of answering me she just smiled and kissed me. It's weird but her kiss doesn't feel different so I didn't really let it bother me and just focused on her lips. The kiss started to get a little intense and I could feel her hands undo the remaining buttons of my blouse. We took our time and enjoyed each passing second. _This feeling is the be – hm?_

 **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**

Mugi's phone vibrated in her pocket, interrupting our moment. "Oh…I'm sorry…," Mugi said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket to check who was calling.

I saw Hiragi's name on the screen and instantly got really irritated. I took the phone from her hand, rejected the call, turned it off and tossed Mugi's phone on my table.

"Mio-cha – "

"No interruptions…"

She giggled a bit and said, "Are you really that frustrated?"

I pushed her to the wall, surprising her and seriously looked straight into her eyes, "Say what you want. Your time is with _me_ so that means no Hiragi even for one second."

Mugi smiled at me and finally took me seriously after sensing my annoyance. She held my face and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. Now where were we?"

I didn't say respond anymore and just continued where we left off – Mugi letting me lead.

I remembered my hunger for her earlier in the nurse's office so I didn't start things slow. And thus, we're already in our own world after 5 minutes and stayed there, not letting anything or anyone interrupt us again. Not even the person ringing the doorbell, or our ringing telephone or even my cellphone. We basically stopped hearing anything other than our own heavy breaths and moans. Filled with lust, nothing else mattered but our desire for each other. The feeling wasn't new but every time we do it, it always feels the first time. The feel of her skin against mine, her soft hands touching me at the right places, her soft lips that kisses me, the way her eyes look at me when we're making love as if to say I'm beautiful and her warm whispers of sweet nothings in my ear. _How could even I think of letting her go?_

It was late afternoon in November and the air is starting to get a bit chilly but it feels like mid summer in my room. We're both sweating despite already stripped off of our clothes. I don't even remember how we got to my bed from standing against the wall. Our moans filled my room and knowing that I'm the only one who gets to hear Mugi's moans makes me feel very happy. There's a certain tone in her voice that I love so much especially when she's almost at her limit. "M-Mio-cha-ahn! I'm…I'm – _mmmhn!_ " I said this before the first time I heard her wonderful voice and I'll say it again; _I will never let anyone hear her amazing voice and this time…I mean it._

" _AAAHHHNN!"_

Hours have passed but I don't know how many. I passed out after everything and I just woke up in Mugi's arms later. "Good morning Mio-chan or rather good evening," Mugi greeted with a smile.

I smiled back at her and kept snuggling up to her. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay. I had fun watching you sleep. By the way Mio-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Your parents are here."

"EH?!" the news surprised me it made me immediately sit up.

"Just kidding," Mugi laughed at her joke and at me for falling for it.

"Jeez, Mugi…don't scare me like that." _Oh yeah…I still have to tell my parents about us. But I'll have to worry about that later, after I deal with Mugi's wedding and stuff._

"I'm sorry," she laughed again while sitting up. "I've been thinking of saying that so when I got the chance I just went ahead and did it."

"Okay, okay you got me," I said and gave her a kiss. "Come on, why don't we make dinner. I'm starving."

"Of course you are, you were really gung-ho earlier. It felt like we did a four-hour straight workout, good thing I could keep up."

"Eh?! D-Did you h-hate it?"

"Nope, in fact I loved it."

"R-Really?" _I can't believe I'm able to talk about this stuff with Mugi now unlike before that I'd get very embarrassed about it._

"The way you did it was probably one or two tier rougher."

"I'm sorry did I hurt you or something? I –"

"I'm fine and straying away from your usual gentleness – that was very exciting."

But sometimes there'd still be times where I'd still feel embarrassed. "C-Come on…let's make dinner," I said blushing heavily.

Mugi giggled once again before getting off the bed and picked up her uniform.

We got changed and remembered to finish our cake slices before heading to the kitchen. Making curry rice would usually just take almost an hour but in our case, Mugi and I took almost _two hours._ It's not that we don't know how to make it, I guess we fooled around too much and didn't take cooking seriously. But eventually we got to finish everything and eat our dinner. _So this is what it feels like,_ I've never felt so happy. _It's like we're ma - …_ l got reminded of that marriage again. The more I feel happy with Mugi the more selfish I get. "Mio-chan look I got us pudding for dessert," Mugi said pulling out the two small containers from the fridge. I watched her smile so much as she ate beside me. This dream-like setting; eating so happily with the one I love, enjoying each moment – _I won't let it stay a dream._

But time came that we need to wake up, _for now_. Mugi still needs to catch the last train and go back to her home. So I walked her to the station and went back after seeing her off. The moment I was already alone in my room, my mind automatically started thinking of what to do while I stared at the ceiling and hugging the pillow Mugi used earlier – _I can still smell her._

I tossed and turned as I try so hard to think of a way to not let Mugi get married. That nightmare felt so real that I could still hear her goodbye. Having it occurred twice makes me wonder if it's a warning the heavens are trying to give me. But no matter what it is; real prophecy or just a dream, it's not important, _because_ _I won't wait for that time to come to find out._ And speaking of that dream there's also one thing that puzzles me, "Why is Haruka-san there?" I don't know why this bothers me as well. But it's not long after an hour of pondering that I realized the possible reason for that and it's for helping me with what I can do. That's right, thinking about Haruka-san helped me have an idea. _I'm a little bit guilty but I'm thankful._ So I went to my laptop and started searching. "This is most likely to be wrong but right now this is all I can think of. I'll try thinking of better things after planning this one. This is…Plan A." I want to talk to the others about this but I doubt that they'll all agree to this plan and probably only 2 of them will definitely agree, that's Yui and Ritsu, the rest I'm not so sure. _So after I'm done fixing this plan, maybe I'll have to talk to Ritsu about it then ask her if she has other suggestions._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever :P**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8. Maybe Mio will tell us what she's planning already :P**


	18. Chapter 8

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Sorry for the wait here's chapter 8 :)**

 **Enjoy :)  
**

 **Btw, I mentioned Maki here. She's Ritsu and Mio's middle school drummer friend from Love Crisis, in case you don't remember her.**

* * *

Sunday, and I've planned to meet Ritsu at the mall. I was able to finish arranging my Plan A in one day and told Ritsu I want to talk to her about it – "Took you long enough!" she even said. This plan requires a lot of research, I haven't told her what I had in mind yet so in order to be able to properly discuss everything to Ritsu I printed and brought all the information today. It's at least a hundred pages thick and Ritsu started to get scared when she saw me carrying a bunch of papers while waiting at the mall. She didn't like the idea of the considerable amount of effort she'll possibly put into reading all of them later.

"H-Hey Mio…t-that's your Plan A?"

"These are…my options for Plan A…," I said hugging the papers and feeling a little nervous about what Ritsu might say about this plan despite expecting her to agree with it.

She knew I'm tensed but saw that I'm really serious about it. She sighed and said, "Come on, let's go somewhere we could sit and _r-read_ those things."

So we went to a café to sit down and had some dessert while going through my options. After seeing the first to the fifth page, Ritsu already had an idea what I'm planning to do. "Mio…a-are you...? Are you seriously going to do this?" she asked me looking a bit baffled since she never really imagined such idea would come from _me._ I nodded and came a big smile on Ritsu's face – she's excited. As expected, she wouldn't see the _wrong_ in this plan of mine. I'm not sure which part she's excited about; the fact that I'm finally doing something our situation or the plan itself since it'll probably involve some thrill for her or maybe both.

"This is just my last resort, I'm still going to come up with other plans," I explained.

"Huh? Other plans? Why then make this plan _A_ if you're not going to do this first? And besides what's wrong with this one? This is perfect!" Ritsu expressed excitedly. "This shouldn't be called Plan A it should be ' _The Plan'._ "

" ' _The Plan'_?"

"Yeah the ultimate perfect plan."

"Rtisu, like I said this is just my last resort. I know you know that this is wrong."

She chuckled before saying, "Right and marrying someone you don't love is the _right thing to do."_

"You know what I mean, Ritsu."

"I know but it's not like you could talk to her parents. I'm sure Mugi herself would stop you because she wants to fulfill her parents' wishes."

"Talk to her parents? Oh! That could be my Plan B," I said and took out a notepad from my bag and wrote it.

Ritsu quickly took my notepad away and said, "No Plan B! _The Plan_ is already enough!"

I took the notepad back and said, "My relationship, my idea, my rules."

"Fine," Ritsu gave up. "I don't even think that Plan B of yours is going to happen."

"Why? Because I'll be too scared? Even though that's true I'll still do it. I'll write down what I'm going to say and stuff."

Ritsu sighed feeling unconvinced and let the Plan B talk go, "Of course, discussing this with Mugi is part of your plan right."

"Yes. I'll tell her whatever plan I have in my mind before graduation."

"That's good," Ritsu said and browsed through the rest of my research while we start eating our cakes.

I didn't speak to Ritsu and just let her read. I noticed that she's really in to it – _a rare sight._

An hour later, Ritsu stopped reading barely finishing everything. "This is too much! How could you do this with so much detail?" she leaned back on her chair feeling exhausted. "You have too many choices Mio, how will you be able to choose?"

"That's why I'm talking to you about this, to help me. Maybe you could suggest something…"

"Suggest? What's there left to suggest? You already have everything here. Nodoka would probably be better suited for this."

"But I don't think she'll agree to this plan."

"Hmmm good point," Ritsu thought as she crossed her arms. "All right, I'll ask Maki-chan and her friends if they know anything and anyone who can help. Having connections would probably make things easier."

"Eh?! Maki?...You'll tell them everything?"

"Don't worry Mio, she's our friend remember? So it'll be fine, she'll probably be very surprised at first but I'm sure she'll understand why you thought of doing this. I'll talk to her."

"Really?!"

"Yeah why not? You asked for my help right?"

"R-Right…Thank you."

"Jeez, Mio it's not like we're strangers or anything. Instead of a _'thank you'_ why don't you treat me another cake?" Ritsu grinned at me.

"Again? Oh all right."

"Yay! Then after this why don't we check some of these out?" Ritsu said referring to my research.

"Eh?"

"Well not _all_ maybe five of these today then let's schedule to do the rest next time."

"R-Really?! Come on let's go!" I said feeling very excited.

"All right calm down. I haven't had my cake yet. I said _after_."

"S-Sorry I got carried aw – "

 _ **~VRRR~ ~VRRR~**_

"Is your _wife_ calling?" Ritsu teased as I checked my ringing phone.

"S-Shut up!" I said to her blushing then answered the phone. "Y-Yes what is it Mugi?… Hmm, not really. I'm with Ritsu at the mall, why? … Eh? Now?..." I quickly looked at Ritsu when Mugi asked me if I could accompany her in her shopping. I didn't know what to answer since Ritsu and I already had plans.

Ritsu immediately understood my dilemma and gestured that it's okay.

I smiled and said, "Sure, okay … An hour? No problem I'll wait for you … Yeah … See you," then hung up. I turned to Ritsu and said, "Are we going to check these out some other time?"

"Hm? Nope I'll just go with Mika."

"EH?! But…but…!"

"Don't worry, I bet she'll be excited about this as well. She's been waiting for you to do something and some action out of your situation. Plus Mika is good when it comes to deciding which option is best."

 _So it's the thrill that they're after? Well, there's not much thrill in this anyway unlike with Yui and Nodoka's._ "I can't let you guys do everything – "

"It's fine it's fine, we're just going to check five of these them for you then we'll let you know which we think are best out of the five so by the end of it all we'll have fewer choices."

"You just want to have a date with Mika don't you?"

"Eh?! O-Of course not…," Ritsu said nervously. "Anyway, I guess I'll take these papers now. You have a copy of these, right?" She took the papers and immediately run off.

"Wait! What about your…cake…*sigh*" _She definitely just want to meet with Mika._ After Ritsu left, I just waited for Mugi in café and decided to give the extra cake slice to her when she arrived.

 **Monday**

Early morning the next day Mika and Ritsu texted me and told me to meet them at the gym's locker room. _It's probably about yesterday_ , I assumed. So I hurriedly went to school and the moment I arrived at the locker room, Ritsu's face gave me a fright.

"GYAAAHHH! Ritsu you look horrible!" I screamed after seeing Ritsu's very ghost-like face.

"I guess that's my fault," Mika suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"She stayed over at my house last night. I tired her out and I didn't let her sleep."

Weird ideas instantly came to my mind and made me tremble as I speak to Mika, "Y-You…y-you…"

"Mika choose the words you're going to say, don't give Mio any weird ideas," Ritsu said to her then faced me, "She just made me fix the pros and cons and the overall things we learned yesterday from your options," she explained then showed the pieces of paper in her hand.

"No way," I said happily and took them from Ritsu. "Huh? 10? I thought you guys are just going to check 5?"

"Well you see Mio – "

"I couldn't help it! It was so much fun!" Mika interrupted enthusiastically.

"What she said…"

"You guys…you really didn't have to do this. I'm sorry I wasn't with you."

"It's no problem Mio-chan. More importantly I can't believe you're really doing this _KYAAHH!"_ Mika jumped out of excitement.

"Okay calm down already," Ritsu said feeling her head aching from Mika's screams.

"How come you're out of energy and Mika's not?" I asked.

"That's because I'm used to it," Mika answered, "The coach would always tire us out till night then make us go to school very early in the morning the next day."

"You guys are insane," Ritsu expressed.

"Anyway, I'll treat you guys to some drinks later for doing this," I said.

"It's really okay Mio-chan just promise me you'll bring me along when you check out the rest okay?"

"O-Okay. Thank you."

"And promise you'll do this thing because I'm definitely going to give my all to help you and Mugi-chan!" Mika said all fired up.

"Well I am thinking of other plans I could do asi – "

"Other plans?! This is already perfect!"

"See I told you Mio…"

"Eh? But – "

"Anyway, why don't we check what we can every day after school for this week. What do you think?" Ritsu said ignoring me.

"Oh nice idea I'm in!"

"All right now that's settled let me sleep in the nurse's office."

"Come on," Mika then walked with Ritsu out the door.

"Wait! You guys – "

"Mio aren't you coming?"

I realized pushing through with my idea of having back up plans will just be ignored so I just let it go, " *sigh* Come on…" _But I'm really glad that they're with me on this one._

So that was the plan but after school every single day of the whole week, I wasn't able to go with Ritsu and Mika because for some reason I found it hard to leave without Mugi asking for the reason why I can't go home with her. Lying to her has become really hard the longer we stay together; _not that I have any problems with that…only during these times or when I'm planning a surprise for her._ Ritsu and Mika don't seem to mind at all; _of course they don't with them being alone together and stuff._ Saturday came and thanks to an event at Mugi's house I can finally have the chance to finally go with Ritsu and Mika, but that got ruined because they decided to spend Saturday and Sunday to do the "pros and cons".

"Come on Mio don't be mad," Ritsu said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah Mio-chan. Just think of it this way, at least things will be easier since you have all these info," Mika said.

"But it's not fair! It's my plan I want to see things for myself too!" The stress is really making me frustrated and that dream I still keep on having from time to time is not helping. The feeling of being followed for the whole week is also not helping and right now I'm in no mood to get scared. So I turned around and shouted, "WILL YOU JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"WAAAHH!" cried the grade schooler that was walking behind us and then ran away.

"Uh wait! I'm sor – *sigh* "

"Mio what is wrong with you? Yelling at a kid like that," Ritsu scolded.

The fact that I haven't thought of any back-up plans is also adding to my stress. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Are you still having that feeling that you're being followed Mio-chan?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, it's already been more than a week…"

"Do you want to go to the police?"

"And tell them what? I don't think they'll believe me unless I really _saw_ someone following me."

"Let's deal with that after we're done with these _options_ of yours Mio," Ritsu said feeling a bit impatient and wanting to get some work done.

 _She really likes doing this?_ I assumed and followed the two of them.

 **Kotobuki home office**

That evening, after the event in their mansion, Tengenji was enjoying his tea while watching some video clips in his office. A few moments later, there was a knock on his door, "Come in," Tengenji said. Alfred excused himself before coming in bringing with him a tray of more tea, cookies and 3 CDs.

"Tengenji-sama here are today's recordings," Alfred said handing him the CDs after putting the tray on the table.

"There's no need Alfred, I'm done watching," Tengeji said as he turned off his TV and concentrated more on his tea. After finishing his current cup, he put it down on the table for Alfred to refill and said to him, "It's just what you said Alfred and after a week of contemplating about this matter I've finally reached a decision."

Alfred remained quiet, as he served his master a new cup of tea, a smirk ran across his face as if he already knew what's going to happen.

"Tell the spies to cease their surveillance and have the cars prepared by tomorrow. The time has come to meet this Akiyama Mio-san."

"As you wish Tengenji-sama."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that :)**

 **Feel free to comment, review or whatever on this**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	19. FINAL A

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **FINALLY! I was able to finish this before this month ends. There were things I had to take care of. After this story I'm going to take a break for a while, probably a month or two, and just finish the things I have to do first so I can 100% focus on writing again. When I come back I'll start off with Ui and Azusa's love story next and a Yuru Yuri or Sakura Trick fanfic (still deciding on that).**

 **Anyway! This final chapter has 4 parts so enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sunday, I've come over to Ritsu's house this morning to help with fixing the pros and cons of my options for my Plan A. Mika spent the night so she's already there when I arrived. _I really have a feeling that these two are already together,_ I assumed seeing them closer than before. I wanted to ask them but Ritsu didn't say anything yet so they'll just deny it regardless of it's true or not; _I'll leave that matter for another time_.

I reviewed what Mika and Ritsu have made the night before while I join their discussion about the other choices I had. And I got to say, it's really a surprise to see Ritsu take something very seriously. Not once did she say anything stupid or out of topic or useless or funny. _Is this the effect of being with Mika all the time?_

"Hm? What is it Mio-chan? Is there something on my face?" Mika asked after she noticed me looking at her.

I held her hands and said, "I'm really grateful to you Mika. Thank you so much."

"Eh?! S-Sure no problem…?" Mika replied feeling clueless.

"Hey! I'm helping with this too!" Ritsu protested.

"I'm thanking her for something else," I explained.

"Huh? Anyway stop being weird and do your job already."

"Ah hold on a minute," I said and took out my notebook to write something.

"What are you writing?"

"I just thought of something good to say to Mugi's dad, you know for my Plan B?"

"Plan B?" Mika asked. "You actually have a plan B? I thought you're really going to go with this one. This is really good already you know?"

"That's what I said too," Ritsu seconded, "…but no~ she wanted a second plan because according to her this one's wrong."

"Wrong? How so?"

"What do you mean 'how so'?" Mika's question confused me.

"I mean, yeah, doing this _is_ generally wrong but it's not like you have any ill intentions right? And you're only doing this because you love Mugi-chan, right?"

"Y-Yeah…but – "

"Also it's not like you're going to be very irresponsible about this. You _literally_ have thought of _all_ the things that need to be considered for this plan. This is well thought of, the only time that this'll be an issue for me is if you just went on and did this out of impulse. If it feels right just do it, don't doubt the first thing that comes to your mind when you're making a decision because most of the time that's your instinct talking to you."

She made sense and I bet that's how Mika's been able to make the right decisions in her games, but despite that I'm still somehow doubtful. So I remained silent.

And then Ritsu gave Mika a helping hand in giving me confidence about this plan. "Look Mio if you won't do this what will happen to Mugi? Sure she'll marry some guy that she doesn't love, live a comfortable and financially secured life, do her best in making that Hiragi guy happy for the rest of her life…but…who's to say that things will go well?"

"Eh?" I looked at Ritsu with a hint of anxiety in me, suddenly remembering my dream.

"Ricchan has a point Mio-chan. I mean Mugi-chan loves _you_ Mio-chan. Do you think she'll be able to give her all to that Hiragi guy? Of course not, and do you think Hiragi will keep on understanding and being patient with her with all his life?"

 _That's right…I thought of this plan not only because I want to be with Mugi but also to…,_ I already had my hands on head while looking down on the table, as I'm reminded of that urge I had to save Mugi in that dream. I remember the pain and the feeling of hopelessness. _Mika and Ritsu are talking about it…am I really being warned about this?_

"Who knows?" Ritsu answered Mika. "Most likely he won't; if his kindness and love aren't reciprocated, eventually he'll get tired of being nice and Mugi's going to end up being _hurt._ "

"… _goodbye Mio-chan…"_ Those words instantly came to my mind the moment I heart Ritsu's last words. And without realizing, tears started to fall down my cheeks – the memory hurt as if it really happened.

"H-Hey Mio! Are you cry – "

"I'm sorry…it's…it's my fault…," I whispered as I cried.

"N-No it's not Mio-chan," Mika immediately comforted me. "Ricchan look at what you've done!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah you started it!"

"Mio we were just trying to convince you. D-Don't cry, we're not even sure that Mugi's really – "

"I-It's going to happen…," my voice trembled – I was already panicking like Ritsu and Mika. "…Mugi's going to die because of me…it's my fault."

"Ha?! Who said she's going to die?! Mio calm down, you're exaggerating certain scenarios agai – "

"NO!" I looked at Ritsu as grabbed her by the shoulders then went back to my previous position. "S-She's going to d-die…10 years from now…on her birthday…she'll commit suicide and jump off the cliff where Nodoka jumped of last summer…"

"HUH?!" Mika and Ritsu said with very confused faces.

"…and it's all my fault…it's my fault," I cried even more. "I'm sorry…," I cried like a criminal regretting her crimes.

"Mio-chan what are you saying?!"

"It's my fa – "

 _ ***SLAP***_ "Will you pull yourself together and calm down!" Ritsu shouted at me after hitting me.

Ritsu's slap surprised me but it did the trick of snapping me out of it.

"Now what the heck is with this suicide thing 10 years from now? Are you psychic now or something?"

"I-It's that bad dream that I keep on having…," I said.

"Wait…you mean the one you had last week?"

I nodded and said, "I keep having them that's why I can't help but think that it's probably going to happen in the future."

"But Mio-chan, it's just a dream. You probably can't forget about it that's why you keep having them," Mika said.

"But everything felt so real! It's really scary…and painful…and frustrating…and…," I cried again, this time like a child while wiping the tears with my arms.

"There, there Mio-chan," Mika said as she comforted me.

"Mika's right, it's just a dream and you're just very superstitious," Ritsu said. "Then I guess that's the reason why you look tired the past few days."

I nodded and said, "I just keep having that same dream…"

"Well why don't you tell us about that dream Mio-chan? Talking about it might help," Mika suggested.

And I saw that as a good idea. I took some time to calm down first and after a minute I was ready to tell them. It's already been a week when I had that dream but I can still remember everything like I just had it last night, except for some minor details. It didn't take long before I finished and found myself in tears again but I _do_ feel better after I told them. _I just feel kind of bad that Mugi's not the one who got to know about it first._

"I can understand now why it's making you very stressful Mio-chan, anyone who keeps having that kind of dream would be scared too," Mika said handing me some tissue. "Have you told Mugi-chan about this?"

I didn't answer and just shook my head.

"What Ryoko-san and I said probably really got stuck in your head that day," said Ritsu.

"That's what I thought too," I said as I wipe my tears.

"But more importantly…," Ritsu paused, crossed her arms and started to think seriously.

"What is it?"

"Why was Dr. Haruka your girlfriend in your dream?" Ritsu asked with a very mischievous smile on her face.

"H-How should I know!" I panicked a little.

"Dr. Haruka? You mean the one from Mugi's villa?" Mika asked.

"Yup that's the one!" Ritsu confirmed. "The doctor with a pretty face, nice body, nice hair and good complexion – "

"Stop it Ritsu!" I shouted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You secretly have a crush on her don't you?" Ritsu teased and laughed at me.

"No I don't!"

"Say what did she look like in your dream? You guys were getting ready for bed, right? What was she wearing? Come on, we won't tell Mugi."

"Shut up Ritsu! I don't remember any of those unimportant things!"

"Ohhh~? I bet the part where you're with Haruka-san gave you your idea for your plan didn't it?"

"Ugh…" I hate how Ritsu knows me too much sometimes.

She smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder before saying, "There's nothing wrong with that Mio. It's just a harmless crush plus it did help you come up with this plan of yours."

"Like I said I don't have a crush on her!"

"Ricchan's right Mio-chan. If you're not open about it Mugi-chan might take it the wrong way," Mika said.

"Why do I even bother when you guys won't listen?"

"Now, you seem to be feeling better. Let's finish our work," Ritsu said to me. "You don't want to end up with Haruka-san like in your dream do you?"

I smiled after realizing what they've been doing and continued, feeling more motivated.

A few minutes later, the three us received a message from Yui. "What now?" Ritsu complained feeling a bit irritated from being distracted from her tasks. Ritsu's weirdly taking this seriously; _don't tell me she and Mika are…_ I immediately stopped my thoughts and don't want to assume anything about my best friend's relationship status right now. _I want her to tell me herself,_ I said to myself and then read Yui's message. It was a group message to all of us, Yui wanted to go shopping with everyone.

"Another group date?" Ritsu said with a calmer voice after reading Yui's invitation.

 _She definitely likes the idea,_ I thought.

"That's so out of the blue," Mika pointed out.

"Well that's Yui for you," I said.

"Then why don't we go and continue this tomorrow," Ritsu suggested.

"Eh?! But I thought we're going to finish this today," I asked.

"Sure but don't you want to see Mugi?"

A brief pause and I said, "Let's go…"

"I thought so."

So we got ready and met our friends at the mall. We later learned that Yui broke their dad's favorite record and they were planning to search for the same one at Mugi's music store, "And I wanted to hangout with you guys," she added. None of us complained really since it _is_ a group date. This is the third time for just this month, _I think we really like group dates that much._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Any comment/review so far?**

 **Let's go to the next chapter!**


	20. FINAL B

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Here's the second part. This is a long one**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

We walked with our respective partners by our side and everyone had their own topic, except for Mugi and I. She was quiet. She's just smiling and seems to be holding my hand a little tighter than usual, I'm not sure, and that's probably just me. She doesn't seem to be mad, in fact she looks so calm, but it still worried me.

"Mugi?" I finally called to her.

"Hm?"

"Is there something on your mind? You haven't said anything since we met at the entrance."

"Oh it's nothing Mio-chan, I'm just enjoying this time we have together."

"Is that all?"

"Well I guess that's part of it, I really missed you," she said smiling at me.

 _Her smile seems sad._ "Oh yeah, you guys had that event yesterday at your house so we haven't been able to go home together yesterday."

"It's not only that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it sounds kind of weird but we've been together the whole week but somehow I feel like you're not with me."

"Eh? I don't understand…"

"It's like your mind's filled with something else and not really paying much attention to me."

"Eh?! Really?!" _Oh no! It's because of the plan I've been working on with Ritsu and Mika…and that dream. I haven't realized that I wasn't giving Mugi my 100% attention._ "I'm sorry Mugi I haven't noticed," I said worriedly.

She just chuckled and said, "It's okay Mio-chan, I just figured I'll let you get those thoughts over with so you could have your attention back with me."

"That's why you've been quiet."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, it felt like it's something you won't tell me even if I asked. Plus, I know you'll just tell me what it is if it's all right for me to know about it. Also, I know you'll say what it is pretty soon, right?"

I wasn't able to answer. _Why does she have to so accurate most of the time?!_ But I noticed there's something off with her too. My initial guess is that she's sad but she doesn't seem to be. _That doesn't matter now, I have to make up to her._ "I'm sorry Mugi. Don't worry you'll have my 100% today, I promise."

She didn't respond but gave me the smile I like to see instead.

We were lucky that the store had what Yui's been looking for and we were able to accomplish our goal quickly but that doesn't mean we'll head home right away. We still took our time to hang around and as we did I kept my promise to Mugi. And she's right, I realized I wasn't paying much attention to her because it somehow felt that I haven't had this joy in a while. We ate lunch and had several desserts afterwards. _If it weren't for our P.E. once a week and fast metabolism our youth can still give us we'd probably obese by now due to these desserts we keep eating,_ I thought to myself. It's already 4 in the afternoon when we were all ready to go.

"Why don't you guys have dinner at our place," Yui suddenly invited.

"Senpai, we just ate some dessert and you're already thinking of dinner?" Azusa said feeling bloated.

Yui just laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Sure why not?" Ritsu answered, "I kind of miss your mom's cooking anyway."

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel the same way too," I said.

"It sounds like Miyuki-san's a good cook," Mugi, who haven't tasted Miyuki-san's yet, said.

"Yes she is! She's like Nodoka-chan and Ui combined," Yui explained.

"What kind of a compliment is that?" Nodoka said.

"But it's true!"

Mugi chuckled and said, "I'd love to have dinner at your place Yui-chan, if it's all right with you."

"Yeah it's fine," Yui excitedly said.

"Is it really all right to have guests this many?" I asked.

"It's okay Mio-san," Ui reassured, "Mom really likes to cook for others."

"Then that settles it. Come on!" Ritsu said then faced Yui, "Hey could you ask your mom if she could make that tempura again?"

"Sure," she answered and started texting her mom.

And I just sighed at my best friend's shamelessness.

I guess we're really used to the spontaneity of our group because we all immediately went with the plan. _More time with our dates,_ is probably what's in our minds too. Mugi and I were walking behind the rest of the group, and as we were walking through the neighborhood to the Hirasawa's, Mugi suddenly clung on to my arm and got closer. _Is she cold?_ Was the first thing that came to my mind but when she slowed down our pace a little bit and had our friends get a few steps ahead, it made me curious.

"Say Mio-chan…," Mugi started with a low voice.

"Hm?" I replied with my voice the same volume as hers. I finally figured that she wanted to tell me something and didn't want our friends to hear.

"Let's go on a trip for your birthday just the two of us," she said smiling at me.

"Huh?" That was sudden so I couldn't help but be surprised with her proposal, though I don't hate the idea – I got really excited.

"I've been thinking of a 4 days and 3 nights trip at a hot spring resort."

"4 days? But my birthday's on the 21st of January that's a Thursday. I really like the idea but we have school on that day."

"We'll leave on Dec. 31st and be back on Jan. 3rd since classes will resume the next day, so that'll be also celebrating New Year's together," Mugi happily said.

"W-Well if we won't skip classes then it's fine," I said shyly. _3 nights with Mugi…_ , that fact made my heart race very much. "So where are we going?"

"That's the surprise. Don't worry about anything, I've already made reservations and stuff."

"Eh already?! Since when?! It's only November…"

"I had the idea last week and I got so excited I immediately made preparations."

I can't blame her because I felt the same way the moment I heard it. "But isn't a 4-day trip a little too expensive? Also, wouldn't you and your family be spending the holidays together?"

"Not this year, since we have college exams coming up my parents will be the only ones going away for the holidays. Of course, that goes for Hiragi-kun too, he'll be busy studying. So we got the chance to be _alone together,_ do you not like the idea?"

 _*Gulp*_ My heart rate went up even more. "T-Then is there anything else that needs to be done? I'll do it."

"Like I said Mio-chan everything's already taken cared of."

"Eh? No way but – "

"It's your birthday, I want to do all the arrangements so all you have to do is wait, okay?"

I know that feeling so I didn't argue anymore and just said, "Okay. Thank you Mugi," before kissing her hand.

Nothing else came after that but our pace was still slower than the others so I assumed Mugi still has something else to say. When I looked at her again, the expression on her face was a little different from what she had when we're talking about my birthday. Even though she's smiling it's still different. I got anxious because it felt like Mugi's going to say something very unpleasant. It was nerve-wracking and I don't know why. _Something…there's…something going happen,_ is what kept running in my head.

In a few seconds that have passed, I already lost control of my imagination and had quite a lot of assumptions. The silence was very stressful but I just kept quiet wishing that I'm just being paranoid again. I don't understand why I suddenly felt this way but I just did. My chest felt very heavy; then I remembered it was just like in my dream. _Don't tell me she's…,_ I immediately stopped my thoughts and forced myself to calm down. _It's just a dream Mio…just a dream…,_ I kept telling myself but it's not working.

"Mio-chan…?" Mugi finally spoke and startling me a bit.

"Y-Yeah…what is it?" I said trying to be calm.

"You're sweating and so tensed, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah I'm fine," I chuckled nervously, "…so is there something you want to say?"

She looked ahead and said, "Yeah…it's uh…"

 _Please let it be something good, please let it be something good, please let it be something good…_

"Actually Mio-chan…I'm thinking of having another trip," Mugi finally said and held my hand a bit tighter.

 _Oh god no! Not the villa!_ "T-Trip…wh-where are y-you going?"

"Me? No I meant a trip just the two of us."

"Eh? Er – I mean…Oh…the two of us…" I let out a deep breath feeling relieved. _I got so paranoid for no reason, damn that dream._ "Sure, when?" I answered her.

"After graduation."

"Huh?" I got surprised by what she said and stopped in my tracks. I let go of her hand and said, "After graduation?"

"Yeah…'cause you know?" she paused then looked away before continuing, "I want to…I want to make a lot of memories with you for one last time before…"

 _Oh yeah…I forgot we had that 1-year agreement. But why does she have to think about that now?! Why does she really want to do this even though she's also against it?!_ The thought enraged me but then I realized I was the same before. _But that was before…now I'm really going to stop this nonsense!_

 **Meanwhile at our friends' group**

"Hm?" Ritsu stopped walking and looked back when she felt that we were no longer following them. "What the heck are they doing?"

Everyone else stopped and looked back as well, watching us talk.

"What's wrong with Mio-chan and Mugi-chan?" Yui asked.

"They look really serious," Nodoka noticed.

"No way, are they fighting?" Mika said.

"Should we do something?" Azusa asked.

"Why don't we go to them and help them fix whatever their problem is," Ritsu suggested.

"Eh? We're going to butt in senpai?"

"We can't just leave them in the middle of the street to fight right? Now come on."

 **Back to us**

"…sorry Mio-chan for talking about this now. I just thought that we could at least get it planned out right away so we wouldn't talk about it anymore afterwards plus if we can make early reservations it'll be chea – "

"…No…" I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Huh?"

"I said no! I don't want that!" I yelled which our friends were able to hear. _I said it…I finally said it!_

"Whoa…they really are fighting," Ritsu whispered to our friends as they watch us from a distance.

It surprised and confused Mugi at the same time. "Was it such a bad idea? Then is there something you want to do instead?"

"I want to stay…"

"Oh…no trips then – "

"No! I mean I want to stay like this forever…," I started to feel like crying

It made Mugi more confused but it brought smiles to our friends when they heard it.

"Finally!" Ritsu said with excitement.

"Mio-chan what are you sayi – "

"I'm saying don't marry Hiragi…"

"Huh? What is this all of a sudden Mio-chan?"

"Don't marry him!" I repeated.

"But Mio-chan we've talked about this and you said – "

"I know what I said! But…," I paused letting my tears to finally fall. "…that was before I realized I really don't want to let you go after all…"

Tears started to build up in Mugi's eyes as well. I know she wants the same thing but she's still holding herself back. "Where is this all coming from Mio-chan? You didn't mind this at – "

"Like I said that was _before_!" I cried, "Just…please…stay…"

Tears fell down on Mugi's face as she held my face. "I can't Mio-chan…I'm sorry…," she said to me. I can see that she's happy at the same time sad.

"Why? You can just say _no_ …"

"I have to do this…"

"But you don't even love him!"

"It's for my parents…"

"And you?! What about you?!"

"Please! Don't make this harder than it should for both of us…"

"I'm the one who should say that to you! You didn't even try to oppose to that marriage!"

"You know very well why I didn't! I love my family Mio-chan – "

"Yeah and I'm just not worth anything that's why you're tossing me aside after one year – "

"That's not true I love you!"

"Then why are you leaving me?!"

 **Back to our bystander friends**

"Man they're just shouting at each other," Mika said.

"Yeah even though they're not really mad at each other," said Ritsu.

"I guess the stress from this issue has finally caught up to them, huh? Especially with Mio-chan."

"Um…senpai we're not watching some TV drama here, this is our friends. I thought we're going to help them stop fighting in the middle of the street," Azusa reminded.

"Tsk tsk you're so naïve my dear junior," Ritsu said, "In this kind of situation you need to have a good timing or else you'll make it worse."

"But I'm glad Mio's finally being honest," Nodoka commented. "The problem now is the marriage."

"Don't worry Nodoka! We already have a plan for that or rather…Mio has a plan for that," Ritsu said feeling excited.

"Huh? What plan?"

 **Back to us**

It really pains me to see Mugi just cry there right in front me – hurting. We both didn't speak for a brief moment after my last statement, it was so clear that Mugi didn't want to leave as well. "Please Mugi, things doesn't have to be this way…," I begged, "We don't have make this complicated…"

Mugi continued to cry and said, "Why…? Why do you have to say that Mio-chan…? Why are you suddenly making this so hard…?"

"I'm sorry but I really love you Mugi and I want to be with you, that's it. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do but…we can't…"

"You're the only one saying that Mugi…"

She didn't respond and just wiped her tears.

I can see that Mugi's really confused and I'm starting to get a little impatient. She knows what she wants, I know what I want and I don't see why we should hold ourselves back any further. I finally stopped crying, held my hand up to her and said, "I'm going to count up to 5 Mugi, if you take my hand that means you're choosing to stay with me if you don't then I'm ending everything right here…right now."

"What?" Mugi said surprised.

* * *

"Whoa…no pressure," Rtisu commented.

"U-um senpai…isn't this the right time to interfere yet?" Azusa asked nervously feeling pressured as well.

"No not yet."

"Mio-chan can't be serious right?" Yui said anxiously.

"Oh she's serious. I know those eyes very well," Ritsu said confidently.

"Ricchan shouldn't we stop them already before Mio-chan makes any reckless decisions?" Mika said.

"Will you guys relax? Mio's finally taking the first step here let's leave her to do her thing. Plus don't you think it's really interesting to see what Mugi will do?"

"But Mio's being too hasty…," Nodoka commented.

"If Mugi took her hand then we'll help them about the arranged marriage issue, if she didn't then we'll help them fix everything. Whatever happens we'll end up helping them anyway, whether its now or months later, Mio's just speeding up the process. She's already decided to not let Mugi get married ages ago, I guess she's getting impatient and wants to do something about this issue now," Ritsu explained. "What do you think guys? Will she take it or not?"

"She's…she's going to take it," Azusa answered first.

"Oh! And how much are you willing to bet on that, miss?" Ritsu asked excitedly.

"Eh?! We're betting on this?!"

"Of course, it's more fun that way."

Yui raised her hand and said, "Then I bet ¥100 Mugi-chan's going to take it."

"Wha – Yui-senpai!"

"I bet ¥200 on _Take_!" Mika said.

"Mika-senpai too?!"

"Come on you guys, have more faith and add more zeros in your bets. Now is there anyone who's betting on _No Take_?"

"Can we all take this seriously?!" Azusa finally demanded.

* * *

"Mio-chan…you're breaking up – "

" _Only_ if you don't take my hand after I count to 5. There's no point in prolonging this relationship if you're just marrying Hiragi in the end. The more memories we have with each other the harder and more painful it is for both us when spring comes."

"No…you're not serious…"

"Yes I am. I just don't want to keep on living while lying to myself."

"You're being too selfish Mio-chan – "

"That's because I love you! And you can't give me any of that because you're being selfish as well."

"But that's – "

"I've already made my choice Mugi. I want to be with you forever; I want to laugh with you, cry with you, be sad with you, be happy with you, eat with you, be lazy with you on our day offs, share the good times and bad times with you and just do everything with you. I love you Mugi and I want to spend every day of my life with you…" Tears started to fall once again but I quickly wiped them off. _Mugi hasn't made any decision, I can't cry just yet._ "So what about you Mugi? What's you're choice?"

Mugi looked at me crying still confused. "Mio-chan I can't give my – "

"…one…" I began counting. _Please take it._

"Mio-chan, please let's just talk about this!"

"…two…" _Please take it…_

Mugi stopped talking when she realized that I'm just going to ignore her and that I'm really serious.

"…three…" My heart is really racing. Parts of me are saying this was a bad idea but I've already decided to do this so I have to stick with it till the end no matter what the result is. _So please take it Mugi…_

She held her hands tightly and closed her eyes as she cried. _She's still holding herself back._ I know she's really pressured and I feel really bad for making her feel that way but I want to settle this now.

"…four…" _Please Mugi take my hand!_

Still no response from Mugi.

I waited for four more seconds to give her more time but when I saw her still holding her hand I already assumed what her answer is. I felt defeated. So I closed my eyes and let my tears fall before saying "…fiv – "

 _ ***CLASP!***_

I opened my eyes out of surprise from the sudden feeling of my hand being held. Mugi took my hand at the last second. She held it with tightly and secured it with both hands. Knowing how strong Mugi is, her grip kind of hurt but I didn't care – _she took my hand!_ My tears of sadness instantly became tears of joy. Mugi was still crying and had her eyes closed as if she just took a leap of faith.

I was speechless and so was she, she didn't stop crying and so did I. I wanted to hug her but she's not letting go of my hand so I just wrapped my other arm around her and held her tight. And that's when she finally cried out loud the moment I leaned her on my shoulder. My tears wouldn't stop falling as well. The pressure, the stress, the pain and the lies were all gone – we just let all the tension out. And after we cried for a whole 5 minutes we both feel really light.

I stroked Mugi's head as she continued to lean on me after crying. "I'm sorry I've put you in so much pressure all of a sudden Mugi," I said.

"That's so mean…," she said in low voice.

"I'm really sorry...but…aren't you glad Mugi? I know I am…," I said finally smiling.

"Yeah…," and I can feel her smile too. "So what now Mio-chan?"

I pulled away and looked at her face wet with tears. "Well…," I started as I wipe away her tears, "…I guess I'll go talk to your dad – "

"HA?! You're going with that plan?! Then what about the one we've been working on?!" Ritsu suddenly interrupted.

" _This_ …is you're _right timing_ senpai?"

Ritsu walked to us followed by our other friends behind her. "We already told you, that plan is stupid!"

"Mio-chan what's going on?" Mugi asked.

"I'm sorry Mugi, actually I've asked Ritsu and Mika to help me with some ways to stop you from marrying Hiragi," I said with a smile.

"Yeah that's right! And there's already _THE PLAN_ but Mio still wants to think of other stupid plans," Ritsu complained.

"What's _THE PLAN_?" Mugi asked again.

"Runaway together."

"Huh?! You can't do that!" Nodoka, as expected, immediately opposed. "What about school?"

"Calm down Nodoka, they'll do that after graduation."

"But what about college?! Where will they go?!"

"Mio-chan had that planned out already," Mika excitedly said, "She made a list of apartments they could go to and for a week, we've going around and checking out those apartments to see if it's in a good location where everything is nearby, is it safe, is the rent reasonable, the space, etc. And it's not just here but also in other prefectures. So far we've only just checked 30 apartments out of 150."

"And what about college?! How will they pay for everything?!"

"Mio had that planned out too," this time Ritsu explained. "Of course she chose a place where there's a nearby university and as for paying for everything…she'll just look for work. There's also an option of staying in a dorm of the college while studying so they'll just minus the food, water and electricity from their expenses. They'll just focus on the tuition and dorm rent."

"That's easier said than done you know?"

"But I'll do it," I said to Nodoka.

"Mio-chan are we really doing that?"

"That's just the last resort. If talking with your parents didn't work then I'll take you with me. I won't let them force you to marry."

"Like I said that plan is unnecessary. Just stick to the run away plan!" Ritsu protested.

"You just want the thrill of it all, you idiot!"

"Are you really serious about taking me with you Mio-chan?" Mugi asked feeling a bit excited.

"Yeah."

"Will it really work? I mean just like Nodoka-chan said it's easier said than done."

"I'll work to make it work. I'll get a scholarship or we could have you finish college first. Then I'll get two jobs – no three if I have to – "

"Then you won't have time for me if you have that many jobs Mio-chan."

"That's only in the beginning. I'll do everything – "

"No you're not Mio-chan. Let me help you."

"But – "

"We're going to be together from now on right? So it's only right that we do this together as well, don't you think so?"

I blushed and said, "Y-You're right," as I smiled to her. "I'm sorry you might not be able to go to that all girls university Mugi that you want. I'll make some adjustments if you really want to go there."

Mugi gently shook her heand and said, "It's okay. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where."

"But of course, like I said, this is just our last resort," I reminded.

Mugi giggled and said "But I already like this plan. I don't know how my parents will take it if we told them about us. I know that they're really loving parents but…I'm still doubtful, that's why if we talk to my parents first, they might do something that would prevent us from doing this plan. I say we just do it. After the graduation ceremony let's leave right away."

"Eh?!"

"See Mio even Mugi says your Plan B is stupid."

"I'll have our names changed and some fake IDs made beforehand so my parents won't find us."

"Oh~ Mugi's making perfect plans of her own."

" *sigh* I admit this plan is well thought of but it's still stupid and unless I see both you not having a hard time, I will not be in favor of this plan," Nodoka said with her arms crossed.

"I completely understand," I said.

"Ricchan Ricchan…the paper," Mika said to Ritsu

"Oh right!…," Ritsu searched her bag and took out a piece of paper. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked as I took the paper from her.

"Out of all the places we've checked, I think that's the best place so far. We recommend that place it's perfect. Everything is just a few minutes away, college, supermarket, convenience store, shopping district, hospital and train station.

"Plus there's a new music studio a few blocks away where you can work at. It's a studio by day and bar at night. It hasn't opened yet but they'll start operations next year and I've talked to the owner they said they're entertaining applicants as early as now and they said they also accept part timers. You're free to change your shift schedule from studio to bar and vice versa. The salary isn't bad too, if you guys will combine your income you'll have more than enough to pay for your bills for one month. With some extra you can save up."

 _It was indeed the perfect place,_ I said to myself.

"Mio-chan, let's check it out too," Mugi happily suggested.

After hearing her say that I couldn't help but remind myself that I'll be with Mugi forever now. _We're checking out a place we going to live in,_ and then I remembered the time we spent together in my house – I'm really overjoyed. _After a few months we'll be living toge –_

"Stop thinking too far ahead Mio-chan," Mugi snapped me out of it, "Let's do this one step at a time okay?"

"R-Right! Sorry…"

"By the way, that apartment still has some vacancies left so maybe we'll move in with you guys and be your neighbors," Ritsu grinned.

"Huh?! No way!"

"That's a good idea Ricchan!" Yui agreed then faced Nodoka, "Let's go too Nodoka-chan! Then Ui and Azu-nyan too! Let's all go!"

"H-Huh?! You haven't even decided on what college to go to yet! And Ui and Azusa-chan still has one year left in high school!" Nodoka said blushing, clearly liking the idea as well.

"Now, now guys. Why don't we talk about this later? For now let head to Yui-chan's house," Mugi said.

"Mugi's right let's continue our discussion about your _Runaway_ plan at Yui's," said Ritsu.

But just as when we're about to start walking two black cars suddenly pulled over behind us. We don't know whose they were but seeing Mugi's frightened face immediately gave me an idea of who it probably is and instantly got nervous myself. Two men in a black suit came out from the first car and then a familiar old man came out from the other car, _it was Alfred._

 _Why is he here all of a sudden?!_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **So that was Mio's plan. Not bad :)**

 **I hope you liked that :)**

 **Was it long? I told you it was long :P**

 **Now onto the next chapter to find out why Alfred suddenly showed up and ruined the happy moment :D**


	21. FINAL C

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **Third part of the Finale what could possibly happen now?**

* * *

"A-Al-chan…?" Mugi said nervously.

"Good afternoon ojou-sama," he greeted then went towards the back door of the car and opened it. Out came a man I've only seen in Mugi's family portraits.

"F-Father…!"

" _Father?!"_ our friends said in unison.

Graying hair, thick eyebrows – _that's definitely the man I saw in the portrait._

"W-What are you doing here?"

"You must be Akiyama Mio-san, I've heard about you," he said to me with a very serious expression on his face, ignoring his daughter.

I couldn't respond for I was too nervous but I never let go of Mugi's hand. _H-He looks really scary!_

"Then…you really did tell him Al-chan?!" Mugi said to her butler feeling a bit mad and disappointed.

"Now, now Tsumugi there's no reason for you to be mad at him for he's only doing his job of reporting to me things your mother and I have missed while we were gone." He shifted his attention back to me and said, "It's not only the kind of relationship you have with my daughter that I know about Akiyaman-san but also your plan of taking her away from us."

"H-H-How did you – " I couldn't finish my question.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Akiyama-san…"

 _No…our plan…it's going to get ruined even before we could do it. Mugi…and just when she finally made a decision…I…I'll never give her away no matter what!_ I said to myself and held Mugi's hand tighter, despite being very horrified at the moment.

"Now, why don't you and your friends get in the car and – "

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ritsu and Mika suddenly lunged at him and wrapped their arms on his waist holding him in place. "Like hell we will!"

"What the…!"

"Hey you kids let go him now!" the guards shouted and grabbed them both but they're not letting go.

"Ritsu! Mika! What on earth are you doing?!" Nodoka said to them.

"PLAN C!" Ritsu said and reached for her pocket then threw me her wallet and Mika did the same. "Run for it you two!"

"What?!" I was confused, I don't what they're planning. "We haven't talked about any _Plan C_!"

"It's for emergency purposes only so you can implement _The Plan_ right away. So…RUN!" Ritsu repeated.

"Hurry! We'll hold him down!" Mika shouted as well.

"But – "

"Go and think about the rest later! For now you need to go!"

"Go to Maki-chan's aunt…I've talked to her…for a back up plan! She said she'll help you," Ritsu struggled to say. "Don't think! HURRY AND GO YOU IDIOTS!"

I hesitated but in the end, I did what my best friend said I took Mugi's hand and ran after thanking her.

Nodoka and the rest of our friends didn't hesitate to escape with us.

"Nodoka…?"

"You don't know this neighborhood…you two might get lost," Ui said to us. "Oh and here," she handed a wallet as well, "Everything we have left for today are in there. I hope it'll help."

"I don't know how to thank you…"

"It was Nodoka's idea!" Yui proudly said and Nodoka just kept quiet. _She's still not in favor of this plan but I guess she's willing to help_.

"Thank us someday senpai for now we need to help you get away," Azusa said.

"Where are you going now?" Nodoka finally spoke.

"As Ritsu said, for now to a friend's relative's place."

"Are you close?"

"We haven't met before."

"That's strange…and she's willing to help you guys? Where does she live?"

" _Shinjuku Ni-chōme_."

"No wonder…"

"Mio-chan…" Mugi called to me with a worried tone.

"I'm never letting go of you, you hear? We're going to get through this…" Mugi didn't say anything anymore but I felt her hand hold me tighter. _She finally believes we can._

And so we ran and ran, took all the lefts and rights there is. We know we haven't escaped yet despite not seeing anyone chasing us because we heard Mugi's dad call for his other guards when we ran. _He's prepared…he knew this is going to happen._ So Nodoka, Yui and Ui took some shortcuts and made us go in circles for a while. "For sure if we go the normal way out of this neighborhood the guards will be there waiting," Nodoka said. So she took us to a route that seems isolated but is still part of the area. We went to a playground where Yui said was special then went through the bushes and now we're in some kind of a forest.

"Where is this place?" I asked while we kept going.

"This playground is connected to the park," Nodoka answered. "When we were kids we got lost here once and found our way back to the playground from the park eventually."

We finally got out into the park but we were surprised that there were two guards waiting there as well.

"You can't have Mio-chan!" Yui said and attacked them both.

"Onee-chan!" Ui instantly went with her sister.

"Yui / Ui!" Nodoka and Azusa both called their partners.

"Hurry you guys!" Yui said.

"Go on with us!" Ui followed.

"What?! But – "

"Got it. Come on!" Nodoka just said interrupting Azusa in her opposition to leave Ui behind and pulled Azusa and me with her.

"This is crazy! We were just shopping a few hours ago, how did everything turn out this way?! Why did we have to run we could've just confronted Mugi-senpai's dad," Azusa said.

"We already talked about this before, her dad is a tough enemy to have unlike my dad. The number of possible things he could do with his power is almost endless making it hard to predict what his next move is. Even Mugi doesn't know and is caught off guard, that's why confronting is probably not a good idea. We need to achieve our goal and play defensively. That way we could have the chance to study our enemy first before making a move.

Ritsu and Mika probably got intimidated and acted out of instinct, we _all_ did. The incident last summer and our powerlessness that time must've brought us some trauma that's why we're here now, to prevent us from facing the same disaster as before," Nodoka explained while we ran.

"I-I see and you just thought of that now senpai?"

"Yes."

"A-Amazing…"

"It's my fault! I'm really sorry Nodoka-chan, Azusa-chan…," Mugi apologized.

"There's no time for that Mugi, right now we need to get you two to the train station but expect that we're probably caught even before we get to the station and guards are probably waiting there for you as well."

"Wh-What should we do?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at her watch and said, "There's only one thing you could do but you need to run as fast as you could…"

We were just a few kilometers from the station when we saw two more guards already chasing us. "Stop!" they yelled but, instead of running with us Nodoka and Azusa did their part in stopping the guards from catching up with us. "Go senpai!" Azusa shouted at the top of her lungs and after looking back once we continued to run. _It's only us now._ We weren't ready for this and yet our friends already knew what to do. _We'll definitely go back for them after we escape,_ I said to myself very determined. We've run so far and yet I don't feel exhausted; Mugi doesn't seem to feel it either; _it's the adrenaline._

We've reached the station and Nodoka was right, guards were there. _"If I'm not mistaken, there'll be a trip a few minutes from now. When you get to the station, let them chase you up to the platform and let them catch you…"_ that's what she said and we trust her. So I turned to Mugi and asked, "Are you ready?" She held my hand tight and nodded. I smiled at her then said, "Okay…let's run then." We followed Nodoka's instructions and let the guards chase us up to the platform. When we got there a train just arrived and we let one guard hold Mugi by the wrist and, _"That's when you'll use your 'weak high school girls' image to your advantage,"_ according to Nodoka.

"Ojou-sama, we finally – "

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Mugi shouted and got the other people's attention.

"Eh?! Wai – ojou – "

"HELP! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!"

" _Since your eyes are still red and swollen from crying earlier, people will easily believe that you two are really being oppressed…"_ That was Nodoka's plan and I got to say it's really smart, as expected of her.

"Huh?! What are you saying ojou-sa – "

"LET GO! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" The guards started to panic when they saw people are already glaring at them and ready to jump in if they made the wrong move.

"Hey! You two let go of those girls now!" thankfully there were some police patrolling the area as well and heard Mugi's cries. "Let go of them now!" one of them said again as he and his partner started hold their guns with one hand – his partner immediately called for back up.

"You don't understand officer this is – "

"Those guys are kidnappers! Cuff 'em already officers!" one guy from the crowd shouted.

"Huh?! No! This is just a misunderstanding! We're – "

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" the police officers quickly drew their guns and aimed at them after hearing that they're kidnappers.

"Wait! Officer we're not – "

"I said hands up now!"

The guard quickly obeyed to show that they don't mean any harm.

And the moment he let go, Mugi and I immediately made a run for it.

"Ah! Wait! Ojou – OOF!"

The officers lunged at the two guards when they saw them about to chase us again.

We took our chance and rushed to the train where it's about to close it's doors. And at a split second we made it inside.

We stood by the door, catching our breath while we watch the commotion outside. However, just when we should finally relax we immediately felt something was wrong; _…why isn't the train moving?_ Other passengers in the train noticed it as well. Almost a minute passed and the fuss at the platform seem to change, the police officers are letting the guards go. A few moments more, Mugi's dad arrived with his guards and started talking to the police. _No…No! We…we can't be caught now!_ But seeing how the situation is going we're already in the losing end. Mugi's dad and his guards have already entered the train from the front and rear _; we're trapped_.

"There's nowhere to run Tsumugi," her dad said.

Mugi clung on to me tighter; feeling scared and didn't say anything.

"Just come with me you two. I won't do anything," her dad reassured.

Even if we don't want to, we don't have any choice.

So we went and rode with him in the car back to their house. Mugi and I sat side by side with his father sitting in front of us, crossed arm and eyes closed. _I couldn't tell if his angry…I don't know what he's thinking._ The ride there was quiet. Even Mugi didn't say anything. It was a long quiet ride.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **And just when you thought they can finally get away. Rich people and their influence.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that :D**

 **What will happen next, now that they were caught? Onto to the last part of this Finale!**

 **PS: To those who don't know…**

 **Shinjuku Ni-chōme** **-** **is Area 2 in the Shinjuku District of the** **Shinjuku Special Ward** **of** **Tokyo** **,** **Japan** **. With Tokyo home to 13 million people, and Shinjuku known as the noisiest and most crowded of its 23** **special wards** **,** **Ni-chōme further distinguishes itself as Tokyo's hub of gay** **subculture** **, housing the world's highest concentration of** **gay bars** **.**

 **Within close walking distance from three train stations (Shinjuku San-chōme Station, Shinjuku Gyoenmae Station, and Japan's busiest train station,** **Shinjuku Station** **), the Shinjuku Ni-chōme neighborhood provides a specialized blend of bars, restaurants, cafes,** **saunas** **,** **love hotels** **,** **gay pride** **boutiques,** **cruising** **boxes (** **hattenba** **),** **host clubs** **,** **nightclubs** **,** **massage parlors** **, parks, and gay book and video stores. In fact within the five blocks centering on street Naka-Dōri between the BYGS building at the Shinjuku San-chōme Station and the small Shinjuku park three blocks to the east, an estimated 300** **gay bars** **and** **nightclubs** **provide entertainment.**

 **(Source: Wikipedia)**


	22. FINAL D

**I don't own K-ON!**

 **This is the last one :)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

When we arrived we were immediately lead to the library in the first floor and Mugi's dad came after a few minutes. The setting was the same in the car, Mugi and I sitting side by side, her dad sitting across and with no one saying anything. He was just drinking his tea and Alfred standing behind him waiting for his master's orders. We quietly listened to the clock tick away for more than 5 minutes and still no one spoke. _I guess none of us knew what to say,_ I thought until Mugi finally started us off.

"How long have you known, father?"

He carefully put his teacup on the table and answered, "At least a week," maintaining his stern expression he had since the beginning.

"Then ever since you arrived…," she shifted her attention to their butler and glared at him.

"Alfred just told us he had his suspicions and said he could be wrong; I'm the one who did the research to see if it's true. So don't get mad at him," his father defended. "I had Akiyama-san followed and observed your interactions with each other for a week."

"Then _I really was_ being followed!" I couldn't help but suddenly say out loud.

"Yes and I apologize if I had made you uncomfortable."

"Uh…i-it's okay…" _I feel uncomfortable even now._

"You really have good friends, don't you?" he said changing the topic. "Sacrificing themselves like that…"

"Let's just say we've been through a lot," Mugi replied.

"So I've heard. It seems there had been quite an event last summer while we were gone."

"U-Um…wha-what happened to our friends…s-sir?" I asked nervously.

"Your friends? Well, their actions were quite something so I rewarded them with _the treatment_ that they deserve."

"T-Treatment…what treatment?"

"That aside…," he ignored me and talked to his daughter more, "I can't believe you'd really choose to leave your mother and I behind, Tsumugi."

"I…I'm sorry father but…I've made my decision…"

"Hiragi – "

"I WON'T MARRY HIM! I don't want to! I…I never wanted to!" Mugi said angrily.

"It seems like it. I – "

"I won't let you separate us!" Mugi then hugged my arm tightly.

"Tsumugi, I – "

"How could you father?! How could you do this to me?! I HATE YOU!"

"Eh?! I haven't even – "

 ** _*SLAM!*_** And the double doors of the library flew open, revealing a blonde woman looking excited.

"Mother! / Diane?!" both the father and daughter said in unison.

"I heard Akiyama Mio-chan is here!" she said and then focused her attention to me. "Ah! There you are!" she ran towards me and grabbed my face with both hands. She looked at me intensely with those blue eyes of hers.

 _So this is Mugi's mom…,_ it's the first time I've seen her in person and up close. _She's really pretty_ , her eyes are like Mugi's, her hair and smile too. She's already in her 30's but she looks younger than her age. _Is this how Mugi will look like when we age?_ I started to blush when I imagined it.

"So this is Mio-chan," she said sounding more excited than before which really confused me and Mugi.

"Y-Yes…I-I'm Akiyama Mio…"

"Diane, we're still tal – "

"Those features…those eyes…you're really more wonderful in person!"

"Eh?! T-Thank you…?"

"Tsumugi why didn't tell me about her sooner? Your girlfriend is really wonderful!"

"Eh?! Mother what are you talkin –"

"Will you please be my model for my future art works?"

"M-Me?! I…I – "

"Nude art works to be exact."

"N-N-N-Nude?! No no no no no no no no no!"

"Eeeeh? Why?"

"Hold on a minute mother!" Mugi said to her and pulled me away from her feeling a bit jealous. "I won't allow it!"

"That's not fair!" her mother pulled me back to her, "I bet you've enjoyed Mio-chan countless times already let me enjoy her too from time to time."

"NO! Mio-chan's mine!"

 _Now I know where Mugi got her childishness_.

"Eh? Come on just a little bit…"

 _W-What's with this joy I'm feeling right now?_

"That's enough!" Mugi's dad said, "Diane we were still discussing something here…"

"Really? Discussing about what?"

"W-Well about Akiyama Mio, of course…!"

"You haven't told them anything yet have you?"

"Tell us what?" Mugi interfered.

"I-I was about to when you interrupted. Also, there's also something else we need to talk about first…"

"Your tea madam," Alfred served.

"Thank you," she said to the butler and faced her husband, "Something else? And what is that?"

"They were planning to run away! In fact, they already did earlier. Good thing we were able to catch them."

"Heh~ Is that so?" Diane-san said indifferently.

"Why aren't you surprised about this?! We almost lost our daughter!"

"Well that's your own fault Tengenji."

"What did you say?!"

"You're approaching this matter _too_ seriously."

"That's because this _is_ a very serious matter! This is our daughter we're talking about!"

"But you're scaring the kids. With how you're looking right now, naturally, anyone would probably run away from you if they saw your scary and serious looking face," Diane-san took a sip of her tea before continuing, "You can't properly convey your true feelings about this if you're like that."

"Mother, what are you guys talking about?"

She chuckled then answered, "Well the truth is your father and I are totally fine with you and Mio-chan."

"E-Eh…?" we both just stared at her in shock.

"Your father is just too nervous and didn't know how to say it. Even though I told him I'll do it he was all noo~ _'I'm the father I should do it'_. And look what happened."

"I-I was really going to tell her I just want to do it properly – "

"Yeah okay Tengenji."

"Father i-is that true?"

He sighed and finally lost his intimidating expression, "Yes, it's true. I mean it was a shock but it's not really an issue for us. If it makes you happy then we won't stop you."

 _T_ _hat's it?_ It was just that simple. I can't believe we got really paranoid and stupid about this. We immediately assumed that they'd oppose. _We should've really talked to them fir – …hold on…I was planning to do just that! Ritsu was the one who just jumped and got everyone else to do the same, that idiot!_

"A-Are you serious father?" Mugi's voice trembled, as she looked at her dad then her mom with tearful eyes.

Diane-san smiled then nodded.

Then Mugi just burst into tears.

"Wha-What's wrong?! We're really fine with it…," her dad said worriedly and came to her side.

"Tengenji! What did you do?! You probably said something wrong…" Diane-san said and went to Mugi's side as well.

"Me?! I didn't – "

"I-It's not that…," Mugi started

"Then what is it honey?" her mom asked.

"I…I…I'm just really happy…but…also…I'm sorry! I'm really sorry mother, father! T-The marriage you wanted me to have…won't be happening anymore…"

"Is that why you didn't talk to us about this?"

Mugi nodded and said, "I know you guys are really happy about my marriage with Hiragi-kun…I know you guys wanted that…I know it will help your business…and yet…and yet I – "

"Jeez, that's enough…," Diane-san said with a gentle voice and hugged her daughter, "…we're the ones who should be apologizing. We've been very selfish, we didn't think about you own feelings about this. Really…we're sorry Tsumugi, we've put you and Mio-chan through something so hard."

"Your mother's right. That marriage is not as important as your happiness and I don't care much about that partnership with Reizei anyway. The reason why I agreed to that marriage is because I thought you and Hiragi were really getting along plus he already asked me if he could marry you someday, so I said 'yes' thinking that you're okay with it. I'm really sorry…" Mugi cried even more afterwards.

It took a few more minutes before Mugi calmed down and stopped crying. The three of them talked it out and decided to cancel the marriage as early as tomorrow. "But don't let them know about your girlfriend just yet, not until after a year because they might get offended or something. You know those guys," her dad said. It doesn't matter anymore what happens after this. _Mugi and I are definitely going to be together now. Everything's all right no – wait!_

"Um…C-Can we see our friends?" I asked shyly.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Tengenji-san looked at the clock and said, "Their treatment is probably over now."

"I've been wondering for a while but what is that _treatment_ you're talking about…s-sir?"

 **Spa Room**

"This relaxing massage treatment," he said pointing at their masseuse massaging our friends.

"M-Massage…?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that I rewarded them?"

"Eh?! R-Right…"

"What did you think it was?"

"U-Uh…n-nothing…" Now, I can finally say that everything's all right. _They deserve that…they're the greatest after all,_ I said to myself as I watch our friends sleep so soundly on the massage bed.

"Now why don't we discuss next what happened in the Anastasie's Ladies' Room and in your school's infirmary last week, hm?" Mugi's dad said with a menacingly big aura around him.

He's definitely talking about that time when we kissed and more in a public place. _H-He saw that?!_

We got a major lecturing for the next hour. We didn't try to reason out or anything and just dealt with that consequence. We're lucky we only got scolded and listening to her dad's lecture is the least we can do after he approved our relationship. Later, I finally agreed to be a model for Mugi's mom too with the condition of _No nude!_

After that, the days came way better than before. I never told Mugi about my dream and she seemed to have forgotten about it anyway. Besides I stopped having that bad dream that Sunday night and thankfully the Reizei family was fine when the Kotobuki family called off the wedding. I've decided to go to the same university with Mugi; _and hopefully with the rest of our friends too._ The idea seemed favorable to them right away and so that's what we've all decided – on the spot. _As usual._ Yui told Nodoka about it and we can expect that our president will go there too. It was the same with Ritsu and Mika got excited about it too, "I'll bring them to the Nationals and defeat Tokyo University!" she even said. _Even though we're graduating it doesn't seem like anything will change._ Now that we have a goal, we finally devoted our time in studying, somehow. Knowing Ritsu and Yui, they easily get distracted, but we made sure they'd understand every single thing we taught them.

December came, and I finally decided it's my turn to tell my parents about Mugi. And it's weird because I don't feel much fear that I expect myself to feel, I'm nervous but not scared. It's probably because I experienced scarier things before that thinking my parents would get angry and stuff isn't much of a big deal. _And besides, I can still always do my Plan A in case things got really bad,_ I thought. So when I got my parents alone in the living room I immediately went straight to the point. "Mom, dad I have a girlfriend and we've been dating for 8 months now," is what I said. At first they didn't believe me and thought I was joking but after seeing my unchanging expression they gradually changed their impression. They had a slight breakdown and had some drama afterwards but thankfully that's just what happened and nothing more. It was hard for them to accept it but I don't regret anything. It's been awkward in our house for days but I don't mind, I know my parents love me and I trust that they'll eventually understand and accept all of it. They wanted to know who it was but I said, "I won't let her meet you guys until you're 100% okay with it. It's not Ritsu." I quickly said to them because it's not impossible for them think it's her since we're childhood friends.

After a few weeks, they began to get curious and kept asking about her. I see this as a good sign because that means they're starting to accept it little by little. By they end of the month, they said they're ready to meet Mugi for first time and asked when we could do it, "Let's do it when we get back from 4-day trip," I said to them. And once again, they had a slight breakdown when they found out it's just the two of us, _well dad did anyway,_ but they did permit me to go.

 **Hot Spring hotel in Hokkaido (December 31st )**

Mugi really did surprise me when she brought me to one of the most prestigious hot springs hotel in the country. The ambience of the whole place is similar to Mugi's house. She reserved a room that's on the top floor for a better view. When we got there, the view was indeed wonderful – not a building in sight. Mugi prepared our itinerary so for four days I don't know where we're going and what we'll do. It was still early in the morning, we decided to rest for a while before we enjoy the hot spring. So I sat on the bed and fixed our things first until I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on the crook of my neck.

"Mugi? What is it?" I said with a smile.

"I thought you said we should rest first."

"We are, I'm just fixing our things so it'll be easier to find them when we need it later."

"Hm~ then that's not resting," Mugi said then breathed into my shoulder and kissed it gently.

I breathed calmly and closed my eyes, feeling all my stress go away as she holds me close.

Her kisses went up to my neck now, making me moan a little.

I placed my arms on top of hers and felt her softly kiss my earlobe.

She kissed me along my shoulder once again and rubbed my arm soothingly up and down with her fingers.

"Mugi that tickles…," I said and giggled.

She wrapped her arms around my waist again and said, "Is it really okay for me to go and meet your parents when we get back?"

"Yeah. They already said they want to meet you. Why? Nervous?"

"A little…"

I turned around and gently pushed her down on the bed. I gave her a kiss and smiled down on her, "You have nothing to worry about, okay? I'll be with you."

She placed a hand on my cheek and chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking a lifetime of this."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought as well. I gave her a kiss again then said, "I love you Mugi."

"I love you too Mio-chan."

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of Mugi and Mio's story. What do you think?**

 **Any comments? :)**

 **Anyway, thank you for everyone who read and stuck with this story till the end. I really want to finish this Growing Old With You series so I hope you'll read the last one I'll make "Growing Old With You: I Love You", it's about Ui and Azusa's love story this time.**

 **To Major Mike, many many thanks for all the reviews. I hope you'll look forward to the next one after I come back from my break. I'll definitely start my other "To Write" stories when I come back.**

 **Again, thanks guys ;)**


End file.
